Dragon form
by ErelagonPlays
Summary: Wake up in the body of a dragon, to find a life among other dragons and to lose his newely found home and family, he sets out on a journy of his life to find that what he lost and discover who he truly are and to make new friends and enemies along the way... A httyd fanfiction story that starts before HTTYD2 and to continue past HTTYD3
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown(POV)**

I were running through the woods trying to escape a dragon, I know I can't outrun a dragon but I still ran and hoped it will lose interest in me but I ran straight for a dead end, I were on a cliff side over watching the ocean below and then I heard it, it was already standing right behind me, I turned around to look at it, it was like no other kind of dragon I have ever seen before it was very slender with a long tail and neck with a pair of wings that are as big and long as its entire body if not longer and it had a long narrow snout and two long backwards showing horns and spikes running down the middle of its neck, down its back towards the end of its tail, I could not make out its color, it was too dark.

My heart was racing and I was scared what this dragon could and would do to me, but it was just standing there on its muscular hind legs while it was holding up his front two legs as if it was readying itself for something, "Odin help me",

The dragon at that moment opened its maw to show its long narrow teeth and also to deliver its final blow, then it blew a yellowish green smoke like substance directly at me and….

I woke up, my heart was still hammering from fright, it took me a moment to realize that I were only dreaming of it, and then I realized that I am not on my boat, and that I'm rather in some sort of ice cave, but how did I get here and why is everything this clear and vivid, i could see allot of details...

I was about to stand up when I noticed something wrong other than my senses being strange, I also felt a bit different along with it, I looked down to my hands to see what it was and I were shocked to see, instead of my hands was two dragon paws covered in dark blue scales with a hint of green, I looked down and saw the rest of my body, I realized that I'm a dragon now, I stood there for a moment trying to make sense of what happened to me... but I could not remember anything, **what happened to me?** **And Where am I?**

I started to walk awkwardly out of the cave into what I thought was out into open air, but instead it was into a bigger cave with the roof being made out of giant spikes of ice and greenery growing off of the Stone wall, there are many different types of plants growing everywhere. I stood there in awe of what I were seeing at that moment, there were many different species of dragons flying around in that ice cave, and there also a few dragons that I could not identify, and i knew many different species of dragons...

I were startled when I saw a big Stormcutter dragon approaching me. I were about to run when I heard someone say "_Hello_", I froze in place wondering who it was, I heard the voice again, asking "_Are you okay little one?",_ it was the Stormcutter, I did not respond because I were in shock from being able to understand him.

Then a human in a strange looking set of armor appeared from behind the Stormcutter and said "Ah you awake, good, and it seems like your all healed up, How remarkable"

**What is she talking about being all heal…,  
**"what kind of dragon are you and what were you doing in a shipwreck" Said the lady, who removed her helmet to reveal her green eyes and brown braided hair.  
**Wait… what shipwreck and who are you, **I tried to ask but all that came out was "hht haat hoowah ahr whhr rrh huu"**, **The lady looked in surprise at me and said "How remarkable",  
And as if she knew what I tried to say, responded by coming closer slowly and then by saying "It's okay your save here, I'm Valka and this is Cloudjumper, and you are…"

She stopped talking and looked toward something over the edge of the ledge and then turned towards me and said "good it's almost feeding time", and ushered me to follow her to the ledge, I were at first too distracted by the wonders of this place until I looked at what the lady wanted me to see,  
It was a Bewilderbeast, My heart just then and there skipped a beat when it turned its gaze upon me and Valka, I went down trying not to look at its eyes, I knew that almost every nest has a queen, but this was a king of dragons, I knew that It can control other dragons minds.

I were speechless and also in shock, because of what happened to me, and King somehow noticed it because I heard it say with the authority of a king "_Look at me Young-ling", _in a kind and peaceful voice.

I thought that it would be compelling but it was not, but I anyway looked up to meet his eyes,  
He was magnificent, a true giant, I were nervous to be in front of a dragon of this size no less a king.

The Bewilderbeast looked at me for a few seconds and then it seemed like it gave a slight smile before turning away.

Valka then laughed and said "it seems to humor you" she said with a smile.  
I was surprised by what she said, **Is that good or bad? **("rr harr ggord rr hrrd") I replied.

She again looked at me with a bit of surprise and then suddenly Cloudjumper answered "_It's good"  
_And then asked a few seconds later_ "Can You Fly?", _With clear concern in his 'voice',  
I have not thought about that since it's the first time, "I don't know if I can...?"

"_Don't worry you will learn soon" _he replied giving me a slight grin. He turned around to go towards Valka and suddenly asked, "_Are you coming?_", I did not reply, I just followed after some hesitation, Then I thought about it and asked Cloudjumper, "how long were I asleep? And what am I doing here? and whe…  
"_You have been here asleep for almost three sun cycles and you were rescued from a shipwreck , you were barely alive when we found you, we brought you to the home of our king to heal and to be safe",_

Valka climbed onto Cloudjumper and looked at me before saying to Cloudjumper something I could not hear, Cloudjumper turned to me and said, "_Clime on little one and hold on",_

And I saw the King go underwater before climbing onto Cloudjumper.


	2. Authors note 1

**Thanks to those who are reading my story  
I want to inform all of my readers to tell me any mistakes that I might have made and to be honest with me to what you all think, That would be most appreciated  
This is my first fanfiction story, it took me a long time to get the nerve to write anything close to this and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I'm Going to draw a picture of the dragon that the OC character are and put it on when I'm done**

**Chapter 2 will be out soon and if anyone want to give any suggestions, then it will be welcome and if I decide on using someone's ideas in my story then ill thank you and put your name up in the credits in the notes.**

**This plays of a few months before HTTYD 2 and will later jump forwards in time just to warn those that have not seen HTTYD 3 **

**I'm now on holyday and will have time to write so expect a few updates.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This Chapter will be much longer than the previous one, So I hope you all will enjoy  
And in this Chapter we will discover the OC name and also Discover a few Abilities **

**Note****; This plays off a few weeks(4) before HTTYD 2 and do not have any spoilers 'Yet'  
all writing between "" is speech and writing in bold is characters thoughts and Italics is when  
another dragon is speaking, E.g. when Cloudjumper speak.**

* * *

**Unknown (OC)**

We were now flying high above the ocean outside of the nest above the place where the great Bewilderbeast will emerge for who knows why,  
**I thought they said that its feeding time, but what are we doing here in the midd…**

Suddenly the Bewilderbeast launched itself out of the water and spewed out hundreds, if not thousands of fish into the air and suddenly every dragon zipped around trying to catch as many fish as possible,  
Including Cloudjumper were racing to catch the fish, it looked fun and funny at the same time, and Valka were laughing,  
I had to admit, it's amazing to feel the air rush past and to be so high up in the air, and to feel so free.

I managed to catch a fish after my second try and again after the fifth try, I now had a small herring and a young halibut, and I were very hungry, and I could not remember when last I ate anything, but one problem is, it is still raw and I have never eaten raw fish before.

Then I thought, **Can I also breath fire, And how? **I guess there's only one way to find out.

We landed on a small snow covered island with a few boulders scattered around, It was about a good  
10 minutes flight from the nest, and Cloudjumper were enjoying his fish after making himself comfortable on a patch of snow,  
Valka climbed off and just went over to one of the boulders and climbed onto the boulder and looked into the distance to what I know not, i heard her mumble something to herself.

I looked at the snow down below and wondered, it was the first time I have ever seen snow in my whole life from what I could remember, because I lived far south where it's hotter and where we only got rain during a 3-month period of the year,  
I were a bit curious, I jumped off of Cloudjumper and felt the cold snow give way from under me, It was deeper than I thought, I immediately felt the cold bite of the snow, it was almost like being burned with boiling hot water, I jumped up to get off of the snow just to land on another patch of snow, this time much shallower, I were shocked by how painful it was, I went to the nearest boulder that were clear of snow and climbed on as fast as I possibly could, **Why did it hurt so much? Is there something wrong or….? Was it just me?**  
I looked up to see both Valka and Cloudjumper look at me, as if they saw everything that transpired,  
Valka was the first to ask "What's wrong? Was it the snow?"  
I only nodded in response,

I could not tell if it was confusion, concern or worry in here face, Cloudjumper then responded, "_are you okay? It looked like you just came upon an eel and were trying to get away from it"  
_"The snow burned me" was my response, Cloudjumper just turned its head at that moment, "_And your scales? Your scales turned from Dark blue and green to a light blue",_  
"What?!"

I looked at my scales to see it turn from a pale blue back to its dark blue green color,  
The next response was from Valka, "How remarkable, The ability to change color like a Hobblegrunt, how interesting",  
I did not know who was surprised the most, Me or Valka.  
**I can change my color…  
Interesting….  
**"We should probably head back to the nest before it gets dark", said Valka and I noticed that the sun is setting, I was about to set foot on the snow when I remembered that the snow burned me,  
I looked up at where I left my fish and then to Cloudjumper, "a little help please", I showed towards the snow between me and Cloudjumper,  
He just smiled and blew a torrent of fire on the snow, The fire went up along the boulder I were standing on and passed right over me, I jumped back in surprise just to see my scales shimmer in reaction to the fire, "Be careful where you blow it", He just smiled at me, But then I heard Valka Say "shimmerscale..."

"Now that will be a good species name..." said Valka before climbing onto Cloudjumper, I climbed onto Cloudjumper just in time for him to launch into the air and heading straight for the nest.

* * *

Over the past week I have learned how to breath fire and also how to fly, but only for a short distance, and are able to glide, But I were unsuccessful at changing the color of my scales which only shimmered when exposed to fire, I discovered this while practicing my fire breathing skills,  
I also grew a bit, but mostly in length.

Valka and Cloudjumper helped me allot by teaching me how to fly and breath fire with Cloudjumper help and I also learned all over again 'How to draw',  
Valka were first surprised when I started drawing, she started drawing with me and writing the names of curtain things or objects, I still have some difficulty with it but, especially since dragon can't use there paws to draw, much less write.

I stared wondering where they found me, since they keep on saying in a shipwreck.  
The day I were able to fly far enough without the need to land or rest was when I decided go look for the shipwreck and try to find some clues to who I am and to see why the ship ended up being wrecked.

I was able to find the location of the shipwreck after getting some help from Cloudjumper on where to look and being accompanied by a Shockjaw who were there when I were rescued.  
It was a little more than a hours fly in a south westerly direction and were able to find the ship before sunset,  
We landed on the beach where the wreckage were, We both decided to rather explore the wreck the next day when the seas were calmer, because the wind started picking up a few minutes before we arrived, and has worsened ever since.

We found a patch of low lying brush near a river that were dense enough to conceal us both from unfriendly eyes,  
The Shockjaw Who preferred to be called Shockfang, for who knows why, were able to catch enough fish for us both by zapping the fish,  
I were able to catch a trout before being zapped by Shockfang, both of us were surprise that the electric jolt only caused my scales to shimmer,  
But instead of just my normal color it turned a greenish yellow before shading back to normal.

Me and Shockfang waited until morning before we went ahead to explore the wreckage, Shockjaw were mostly not interested and rather only watched me look around.

I was unable to find any signs of why the ship sank, maybe struck a few rocks before ending up here on the beach, but other than that found nothing else of interest, I were about to give up when I stumbled upon a book covered in some sort of dragon skin, or was it only its scales, since dragons shed allot and the scales could have helped to protect the book from fire.

I carefully opened the book and then….

An image flashed to me, I were standing in a docked boat looking at some people clime on-board the boat, Then I looked down to a little bag hanging from my shoulder, I were still human, I opened the bag to reveal the book, My book, The same book that I wrote everything of every dragon I knew of and more…

The image faded from my eyes and left me standing there, wondering what just transpired, Was that a memory of me or was I just… No I remember, this was my book, I might have had an accident, but it still doesn't explain why I'm a dragon and how it's possible.

Me and shockjaw looked at each other to confirm that it's time to return to the nest, My new home, this book may have more information that would tell me what happened, I hope.

Together we went back north east to where Home is after one more look around the ship.

I managed to find the bag underneath the same pile of rubble that the book was, and ever since I returned, I were going through the book and saw little information from what I have read, and it has also proven to be much more difficult to read the book than I first thought, because of the claws, and also because of all of the distractions from the baby dragons that just hatched a day ago,  
From the looks of it I'll guess Baby Scuttleclaws, I'm just thankful they don't have teeth yet.

Valka also surprised me by giving me a name after going through a short list, we settled on something simple, 'Shimmer wing' or just 'Shimmer', since I don't have a taste for long or complicated names.

But my true name, My human name remains Unknown until I can find it or somehow manage to remember, but for now I'll be Known as 'Shimmer'.


	4. Chapter 3

**Quick notes**

This chapter is going to be yet again longer than the previous chapter, and before reading this chapter, you must know that this chapter have a few spoilers for those who have not seen HTTYD 2 yet.

In this chapter we will be using 'Shimmer' as the OC's name and most of the following chapters thereof,

And please leave a comment to tell me what you all think and tell me if I have made any mistakes any ware, **Don't be afraid to be honest**.

And I hope you all will enjoy, because there will be a few surprises ahead.

* * *

**Hiccup (POV)**

It was still very early in the morning, when something started to tap on me, "toothless, please, just a few minutes longer, you know I was up all night",  
it was quiet for a moment and then suddenly Toothless decided that it would be a very good idea to drag me out of my bed and then to lick me awake, Again!  
"OK, OK I'm up, I'm up, please stop for Thor's sake", "Toothless you know that it doesn't wash out", Toothless stopped and started laughing,

I have been up till late working on my newest flight suit that would hopefully not break or tear while I'm flying, Hopefully it will hold, and I have also made a new peg to improve the air flow over my legs,  
I went over to put on my new flightsuit, Today I'm going to test it out after so many failed attempts,

Toothless was less than pleased with the idea of the flightsuit, toothless don't like it if I test my flightsuit's because he must always save me, when something goes wrong, Toothless started pacing around impatiently while letting out a soft growl to let me know to hurry up, "calm down bud'

I was barely finished with putting on the flightsuit and outside when toothless suddenly came up from behind and flung me onto his back, "you should really not do that bud",

Me and Toothless took to the skies and flew around the island for a few minutes before we decided to fly out over the sea, toothless started flying above the white clouds into the thin cold air above,  
'This seems like a good height to start, what do you say bud?" toothless just gave a moaning growl,  
"Relax bud", I locked toothless's tail fin in place and jumped.  
I put my arms around the hoops and pulled my arms out as far as I possibly could.

"Ooohh yeah its working!"  
I were gliding through the air for a few minutes with toothless behind me, when suddenly, I felt both of the straps that were keeping the flightsuit's wings attached to my arm break loose, I started to plummet down towards the ocean below, when suddenly toothless came up from under me just in time,

"Thanks bud", suddenly I got a hard slap from one of toothless dorsal plates, and a very clear upset growl, "Sorry bud, I didn't know that would happen",  
I only got silence in response.

We flew for another hour before we returned back to Berk.  
When we arrived at berks smithy I were surprised to see a large crowd of people in front of the smithy,  
I had to struggle to get inside, I saw Gobber standing there talking to the crowd of people, of what I know not.

Suddenly my dad showed up and a line of people made way for him to pass through, and I have that sinking feeling that it's about the new items that the people want, and I decided to head inside before they notice that I'm here.

"Now why did these straps break?".

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

It has been 2 weeks since I found my book. And I have learned allot since, I also grew allot, in the last 2 weeks I have grown to be just a bit taller than Valka when I stand on all fours and are now a little bit longer than 10 feet from my nose to the tip of my tail in length, and my wings are longer than that, each being over 10 feet in length from shoulder to wingtip,

I have practised my flying skills allot and have started to race against some of the other dragons, at first I were not always able to keep up but now if been able to outrun some of them.

I have been making drawings of myself in my 'book of dragons', if you can call it that, and writing down my stats and updating it as I improve it, I also decided to put up the dragon species name as 'The Shimmerscale' from the name Valka gave.  
I have many different species of dragons in the book that I have encountered and of what I could get information of, many of are native to the barbaric archipelago and a few that have only been seen here a few times, but there are a handful, amount of dragons that I know of but have little to no information about, some like the Snow wraith, Typhoomerangs and The Night Fury. Of which I do not have anything other than a vague description of.

One early morning I were ruefully awaken by Cloudjumper, I'm not pleased to be awaken so early and were not eager to know why but I anyway asked went ahead and asked, "Why did you have to wake me up now? It is too early",  
"_It's not early little one, and we are about to raid a Dragon trappers outpost not very far from here"  
_"We?"  
_"yes, Me, Valka, The king and a selected few, You included little one",  
_"you know I have a name, please don't call me little one, it's annoying_",  
"Then Wake up, we will depart soon",  
_**Ahhg Why me?! **I stood up from my resting place on a ledge and jumped down,  
It took me a moment to realize that the king is busy gathering all the dragons that should stay behind, It was nearly an hour later when we finally left the nest heading Far to the south,

It might have been far but of all the dragons that were chosen to accompany Valka was luckily very fast and able to keep up with the Bewilderbeast speed, it took us a few hours to fly there, but the sun is still high up in the sky and we had enough time to do whatever we are about to do,  
We went past a dense forest of Birch and then I saw it, a big wooden outpost, or rather a fort from the size of it.

Valka was in the lead and gave the signal to attack, I heard one of the trapper's scream "Fire", and saw nets flying towards us, none of the nets were able to hit any of us and we were able to close the distance quickly enough to avoid any more nets, Valka landed in front of a few trappers and I were close behind her along with a few others, Valka then commanded the leader to let go of all the captured dragons.

They started lathing and the leader stepped forward and for some reason introduced himself as if he thinks allot about himself,  
"I'm Eret, The Son of Eret, The greatest dragon trapper alive, and who do you think you are barging in here and commanding us to release our dragons, Drago will have your heads!"

"I am Valka and If you do not release the dragons then the Alpha will!"  
At that moment the Bewilderbeast emerged from the water and roared for all of the world to hear.

The trappers backed away and a few let loose a few arrows but missed, we went over and pinned most of the trappers to the ground while Valka went and released the captured dragons, I let go of the trapper for another dragon to pin him back to the ground, I went over to help free the dragons that were left and we all took flight to escape the Bewilderbeast attack, at that moment The Bewilderbeast spewed its icy breath all over the fort and immobilized most of the defenses,

One of the rescue dragons accidently lit part of the forest on fire because of an injury it has sustained,

I heard a faint boom and a crumbling of rock far to the west, North west of the fort, I looked to see if I can see it but it was too far away,  
It took us longer to get back to the nest and the Bewilderbeast took the lead ahead,

We arrived later that night to at the nest, I was too tired to care for anything else and decided to go to sleep, on my favorite spot on the ledge, where the baby scuttleclaws could not reach me.  
I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Since the raid on the trapper's fort, I have not been able to think of anything other than that I might have missed something on that shipwreck I found my book at,  
I have decided to go back to the shipwreck and explore it again, but this time alone. I told Cloudjumper that I'm going out exploring for some time, and left my book on the ledge underneath a few leaves.

I left after a few minutes and wasted no time getting there, I arrived there in a little over half an hour late and started exploring around and inside the wreckage, I have searched every inch, nook and cranny for anything and found that there are a few footsteps leading to the other side of the island, and clear signs of a struggle, and gouges in the dirt from something that were dragged along.

And as it sometimes goes, Curiosity gets the better of me, so I followed the tracks through the woods to the other side of the island, upon getting there I saw a big ship, dragon hunters,  
**O no not now, what are they doing here, and what were they doing at the wreckage….**  
my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps right behind me, I then knew that there were trappers behind me and nowhere to hide or to run, I was about to take flight when suddenly I were hit by a net, the net came from the beach which lead me to think that they knew I were here and was waiting for me,  
**Augh I'm such an idiot to have fallen for a trap.**

I tried to blast myself free but ended up being shot with a dragonroot arrow, it was painful but for some odd reason, I were unaffected by the dragonroot poison,  
I let out another blast this time I aimed to the dirt below and, to my surprise instead of fire, it was a blueish grey ball that exploded into a big mass of fog,

I tried to break free from the nets just to be jumped upon by a few trappers and getting my snout bound shut with leather straps, strong enough to prevent me from breaking it,  
Out of shear desperation I got my tail loose and whipped one of the trappers across the chest opening up a large wound and nearly cut another's throat before getting my tail restrained also, I then knew there are no escape for me.

* * *

**Valka (POV)**

I were standing at the ledge looking up to all of the dragons flying around a large pillar of rock and ice,  
I started to wonder where Shimmer went, he were always nearby and never stayed away for more than a few hours at most, he have now being gone for almost two days now, and Cloudjumper were not able to find him, in a very quiet voice, "Where could you have gone off to?", Cloudjumper looked a bit worried whenever I were out looking if shimmer's back and finding that he's not.

I looked up to where he usually sleeps, I was about to look away from the ledge when one of the dragons swooped overhead causing a blast of wind to hit me, I saw a pile of leafs get blown off to reveal the bag shimmer always carries around when he's not flying around.

I climbed up and took the bag, there is something inside of the bag it feels too heavy for it to be empty,  
I opened it up to reveal a dragon scale wrapped book, I opened the book, and to my utter amazement saw multiple drawings of dragons with each there own statistics,  
"How remarkable, he have been recording all of this"  
I were flipping through the pages going from the common gronckle to the whispering death to the Skrill, I then lastly fell upon him, an accurate drawing of shimmer with some information, it reads…

The Shimmerscale

Only known of my kind,

Very light weight and high speed

Large wingspan compared to body

Have a high fire resistance but a weakness to extreme cold

Scales shimmer when in contact with fire or any other sources of high heat

Might be able to change color

Further information unknown  
need to further test myself

"he's the only one of his kind he knows of…"

I went to the next page and saw a loose piece of paper fall out of the book, I picked it up and saw that it has something written on it which reads,

I have been looking for anything that might help me find out where I came from  
and what I'm doing this far north, and why I decided to travel here of all places

I have learned to live like the other dragons and to learn how to be a dragon  
since I might stay one forever, so I have to embrace it,

I'm having a wonderful time now here at the sanctuary, this is now my new home  
since I have a new family here who cares about me, and I owe my thanks to Valka and Cloudjumper,  
and also to the king,  
If I ever find a way to become human again….  
I don't know what to do then  
it is wonderful to be a dragon and I have a new life now,

But I will continue my search for the answer I seek  
and I'll start at the shipwreck…..

This left me completely confused to what he meant by becoming human or his search for the answer he seeks, it doesn't make any sense at all.

**He might be at the shipwreck where we found him almost two months ago….**  
**but why?**

"Cloudjumper, I think I know where he might be", Cloudjumper gave out a loud roar to let a few dragons know to follow him to go and search for Shimmer, and to see what's more out there at the wreckage, we set of as soon as we possibly could.

* * *

Shimmer (OC)

I have been trapped in a dragon proof cage for about two days now, sailing on a ship along with a few other captured dragons, including a Rumblehorn and a Sand wraith with a strange green and brown coloration.

The ship arrived at some island, I guess a dragon hunter outpost,  
The ship docked and I heard a clatter of boots above and the front part of the ship opening  
The ship was specially designed to carry dragons and to make it easier to load and unload.

The trappers moved us out of the ship onto the docks and then moved us further into the island where they keep the rest of the dragons.  
After they finished moving us, they departed leaving only one guard to look over the dragons,  
I noticed that he had the keys to the cages on him, and he has placed it in his pocket.

I then thought that this is my moment to escape, but the biggest problem is that the guards change positions every hour and worst of all is that my wings, tail, snout and front legs were bound, so I could not use them, but my back legs are not bound,  
I silently moved my back right leg forward towards my arms and I managed to cut the bindings loose with my claws, and then after I got my arms loose I took the bindings off of my tail, trying my best not to let the guard notice what I'm doing, I got my tail loose and went closer to the cages gate, and positioned my tail just right where it can reach the guard,

The Sand wraith next to me noticed what I was doing and said "_Careful the next guard is going to be here soon, and then I'll help you",  
_I nodded in response and waited,  
what the sand wraith said was true, because the next guard came to take the previous ones place and like the previous one placed the keys in his pants pocket.  
but this guard only stayed in one place where he could look at all of the dragons and the entrance at once.

"Great what now?"  
I tried to get the Guards attention by trying to talk to him, 'knowing that he won't understand me and that the harness on my snout is not helping,  
but the Guard only shouted to us to be quiet,  
I tried again out of desperation to talk to the guard to get him to come closer, by saying  
"Hey, you guard, come here", I heard no sound coming from me but I spoke, and suddenly I noticed that the guard tensed up before saying,

"who's there? Show yourself!",  
**Did I just communicate to him telepathically?**  
The guard started to walk around looking for the source of the voice, "this is not funny! Show yourself!"  
I answered, "I'm right here you idiot, come here",  
"Stop playing games, Show yourself!" sounding very nervous, he stepped in front of my cage looking away from me, and asked,  
"Where are you, you coward", I smiled and said,  
"Right behind you",  
He spun around and looked at me with shock, and I said  
"Got your leg", I wrapped my tail around the guards leg and yanked him to the floor so fast that he did not have enough time to respond, I broke my harness and blasted an electric bolt right at him.  
I took the keys from the guard and unlocked my cage.

I went over to the other cages and unlocked every single cage, most of the dragons except for the sand wraith and the rumblehorn left after being rescued, both of them thanked me, and we were about to leave when I noticed that an alarm has went off and that we were surrounded by a dozen dragon trappers with bows, the rumblehorn was the closest to the Dragon hunters and they all took aim at him, I jumped in front of the rumblehorn and shot a blueish grey ball straight at the trappers causing the projectile to hit them and explode into a gray mass of smoke right before they released a volley of dragonroot arrows,  
Most of the arrows except for one mist us, the other struck me across my side leaving a small gash,  
the poison had no effect on me so I were able to resist it's effects, The rumblehorn and sand wraith both opened fire upon the dragon trappers giving us a chance to escape,

We all took flight as soon as we came upon a clearing, I just then saw a net shoot past me missing me by a hairs breach, I looked back and blasted a powerful fire ball back towards the dock, and saw the dock quickly go up in flames, ships also perished in the flame,

The three of us started to fly north towards the nest, finally free from that cage.

And I have discovered that I were able to mimic other dragons, and communicate telepathically with others**, I have allot to learn**,

We flew most of the day without stopping, we only stopped for the night to rest, before setting of the next morning,

We caught some fish from a nearby pond, it was not much but it was something.  
We decided to each take turns to keep watch, The rumblehorn took first watch, and the rest of us went to sleep.

I were awaken by the sand wraith for my turn to take watch, she went back to her spot and went back to sleep, I looked up to the stars, noticing how different they look from where I came from, but mostly just in a different position in the sky, or its just because I can see them better because of my dragon eyes.

It has been about two hours since I took watch, it's quiet except for the occasional gust of wind or the waves from the sea crashing upon the rocks,  
I were about to wake the rumblehorn up when I suddenly heard something among the trees, I tensed up, I looked at the trees and then I saw something moving, it was blending in with its surroundings, I then knew it was a Changewing, I quickly woke the others with a quick jab of my tail without looking away from the changewing,

The rumblehorn was the first to notice the changewing, he took a defensive position and I readied myself for a fight, I were the first to speak,  
"Stop right there, Reveal yourself", it did as I said revealing himself, he was standing there alone, looking at us, he snarled at me when I took a step closer to him, he did not back off, but instead stayed his ground, taking up a defensive position,

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my territory? And why are you three so different from each other hmm?",  
"_We are sorry for intruding onto your territory, we are only resting here for the night, we do not intend to stay", I answered.  
_"And why do I not believe you trespassers",  
"_We are not intending to stay, we will leave as soon as the sun rises, is that okay?"

He was silent for a while before answering,  
_"okay, I'll allow you to stay for the night, but only if you can defeat me in a fight",  
_**O great, he wants a fight, this is going to end badly, I knew it was going to be unavoidable.  
**"O fine, let's just finish and get over with it",  
The other two dragons backed away, knowing not to intervene in a fight like this.

We both got ready to fight, watching each other's every move, I wondered, if I can mimic other dragon's breath attacks, then ill maybe be able to do the same with a changewing, Maybe.

The changewing was the first to attack, lunging at me, I dodged his attack and struck him on the back with my tail, which did nothing to him, he we both turned to each other and lunged towards each other, I discovered that he has the upper hand in weight, but I had more strength.

From what I can remember is that a changewing had very weak armor and weak jaw strength, but makes up in a shot limit of 10 and high stealth,  
we both tried to pin each other to the ground, and neither one of us could, so I decided to break loose from his grip by using my tail to squeeze the air out of him, it worked and he let go of me, he quickly recovered and lunged at me again, but he was not fast enough and then he shot acid at me, I held up my wing to deflect it, the acid did not burn me, but did cause my scales to shimmer a bright orange, I knew then that is how I were able to mimic other dragons attacks.

Now it was my turn, I blasted him with a bright green ball that exploded into a big mass of flaming acid,  
The changewing did not expect me to be able to blast him with acid also and got stunned by the blast,  
I then went in and caught him off guard and pinned him to the ground,  
he tried to get free from my grip but failed, we both knew at that moment that I have won the fight,  
he stopped trying to escape my grasps and submitted,

"_Okay, you got me, you win, I submit",  
_I got off of him and let him go, he gave a slight bow before departing into the woods.

It was my first fight as a dragon and I won, I turned around to see the other two staring at me with wonder, "What? Why are you two staring at me?",  
The sand wraith was the first to answer, _"it's the first time I have ever seen someone being able to mimic their attackers, in such a way, How did you do that?"_,

"I –I don't know, it's like if they attack me with their fire or whatever, when my scales get into contact with any type of fire or electricity, or in this case the acid, it shimmers and then I'm able to use that attack, I guess",

They just stared at me for a moment before they went back to their positions before the attack,

I went back to my position on the ground to go to sleep, when suddenly the sand wraith asked,  
_"What is Your name – I never asked you, right?"_

"No you have not", I shifted my position so I can easier see the sand wraith,  
"My name is Shimmer, And yours?"

There were silence for a moment, I was about to go back to sleep when she answered,  
_"I don't really have a name… but you may call me… Storm",_  
"Hmm, interesting name, I like it",  
"_Y –you do ?"_  
"Yes, Why so surprised?"  
_"O no reason",  
_"_You two should get some sleep, I'll take first watch", _said the rumblehorn.

Neither of us objected and went straight to sleep.

Early the next day we decided to set out early for the sanctuary, and we flew most of the morning,  
The icy mountain came into view early afternoon, it took us almost an hour to reach the mountain, just to see it destroyed and the King dead,  
and many broken machines and weapons lying about among the many dead dragon hunters and dragons alike,  
**What happened here and where are all of the dragons,**

**And where is Valka and Cloudjumper?**

* * *

**Well there you have it  
That's end of chapter 3,  
Chapter 4 will be out soon  
I hoped you all enjoyed,  
and as always please leave me a comment.  
Thanks!**

**And enjoy **


	5. Authors note 2 (Dragon Art)

Hi everyone,  
this page is only for those who are interested in the art  
I'm now busy drawing "Storm" the sand wraith,  
I'll post all of my art on Tumblr  
if you're interested then please write in the comments and or go look on Tumblr  
Profile name on Tumblr is ErelagonPlays,  
And I hope you enjoyed the story,

For more information and news or questions on the story  
please PM me and I will answer  
Thanks!


	6. Chapter 4

**Note; For those who have not seen Dragons; Race to the Edge series, This chapter will have a few spoilers and will confuse some of you,  
Please leave a comment  
and PM me if you have any questions,**

**I hope you enjoy  
Have fun**

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

I were walking on the beach among all of the destruction the battle has left behind, I were on my way to the now dead King, it is a terrible loss, a crime to the world, to lose such a majestic dragon.

I stopped in front of the King, I had allot of sorrow in my heart, and also allot of rage and anger, I knew that this was the work of dragon hunters,  
They must have somehow managed to capture another Bewilderbeast and managed to control it,  
Force it to do their bidding.

I stood there for a long time, oblivious of my surroundings, I did not know what to do, and where to go,

Storm broke the silence…

"_We should get shelter, it will be dark soon, we know not what might still be out there",  
_"okay lets go, I know the perfect place to stay",

I looked at storm and saw the concern in her eyes,

I took flight and went into the nest,  
I landed on the rock ledge where I used to stay,  
I saw no dragons in the nest, not even the baby scuttleclaws, I went to the ledge where I left my book, it's gone, I panicked a bit, **where's my book?**

I looked around, nothing,  
I decided to look where Valka stayed,  
I looked around to see if I could find anything, I saw my book on her table in the far corner, I took my book and the bag it comes along with,

I saw the Rumblehorn sniffing around the place, I asked  
"What are you sensing?"

"_Humans, about four, and three other dragons, I don't recognize the one dragon, it's not one I have ever smelled before",_

He went to the one opening to the cave that leads to the outside,

"_I found something, it's that strange dragons scale"_

I went over to him and saw a black dragon scale on the floor,  
there are not many dragons with black scales like these,  
I looked in my book at all of the types of dragons that might have such scales, and found none,  
I looked at some of those that I haven't added in my book, those I only have descriptions of, then I saw it. The night fury, its description matches that of the scale, we found,

**It can't be, they are all dead, killed to extinction, but how, how did one survive, for this long,**

I took the scale and placed it into my book,  
I looked around and my eyes landed on a rolled up piece of paper, I went and picked it up,  
It's a map of the whole archipelago, With a small island named Berk in the center, and the nest far to the North east,

"_What is that your holding there?" _I looked up at Storm, and smiled,  
"this is a map, we are here", I pointed to an island on the map, accidently poking a hole into the map with my claw.  
She looked curiously at the map for a moment before she went to the nearby wall to lay down to sleep.

I looked at the map, studying it, deciding on where to go next,  
I looked over to Storm and the Rumblehorn, they are both asleep,

I rolled up the map and placed it into my bag,  
I was about to go to sleep when I heard something outside,

I went outside quietly, trying not to wake the others,  
I looked down to the beach and saw a small campfire, and sitting by the campfire was a dragon hunter, looking to be injured, I went down to the beach careful not to alert the man, I went behind a large pile of ice before the man saw me, I saw my scales start to blend in with the environment almost becoming completely invisible, I decided to peak out to look at the man and saw another man approaching the camp, he was also a dragon hunter, he looked around to see if there's something out there before sitting down on a broken piece of a catapult,

I went closer to hear what they were talking about,  
I were so hidden that I could stand right behind one of them and they would not see me.

The one said,  
"…..**they left us here to die, how do you think we are supposed to get off of this island without any boat or ship, And Drago took all of the dragons with him to…."  
**The second man interrupted him,  
**"stop moaning before I slip this knife down your throat", **he pulled a dagger out of his boot,**  
**both wentquiet,

I decided to get more information from them, no matter what it takes.

I came up behind the one hunter and wrapped my tail around him restraining him, at the same time revealing myself to the other,  
the other man grabbed a blow pipe and blew a dart at me, the dart struck me, having no effects on me I pulled the dart out and threw it away, the man then panicked and tried to grab a sword, but I caught him by the leg, holding him upside-down, both men were frightened, mumbling nonsense,  
I took the knife from the man's boots just as he was about to go for it,

I threw both men against a wall of ice, I went ahead and like last time talked to them through telepathy,

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where are all the dragons? And where's Valka?!"

Both the men's eyes widened and held their heads in pain, but said nothing other than there incoherent mumbling.  
"Answer me!" I screamed releasing a bright blue blast of energy right above their heads, showering them in ice shards and powder from the ice wall.

"W-we work for D-Drago bludvist, we were here t-to capture the d-dragons", answered the one man

"The Drago and the bewilderbeast went south south-west to Berk more than a day ago, and the Dragon riders followed shortly after them on baby dragons", answered the second man

I was at this point very angry, and the men knew it,

"And what about Valka!"

They flinched at my words  
"Valka t-the dragon lady? She went along with the dragon riders after the others",

I calmed a bit down, knowing that Valka's still alive, But the question still stands, **Who's the dragon riders they are talking about?**

"Who are these dragon riders you speak of? And who's their leader",

The second man answered, "we don't know, they are from Berk…"

The first said "yeah, they are from Berk and their leader was Stoick the vast before he was killed, his son is the dragon master, but not much of a master!" they both started chuckling and immediately fell silent when I gave them a growl,

A piece of ice fell behind me and I looked around to see that it came from the wall of ice,  
The second man jumped up and grabbed a sword and was preparing to attack me, I noticed and released another bright blue blast, leaving both of the men motionless, the blast pushed me back almost a foot.

I went back to the others and looked at the map again, I looked at Berk and saw that it is very far away. I decided to get some rest, it is going to be a long trip.

The next morning after everyone was awake I told them what I have found, and what I was planning,  
The Rumblehorn did not like my idea but after some convincing agreed,  
Storm only gave a slight grunt of annoyance but did not object.

After resting and refreshing ourselves we took flight, and flew fast in a south-western direction.

We were flying for some time before we a storm brewing ahead, we knew that it is too dangerous to go through a storm, especially a large one like this one.

We flew until we found an island to rest on, we flew around the island looking for a place to rest,  
I saw some buildings on the island, the buildings was brightly colored and looked a bit burned but still in a good condition, it looks there were an attack on the island but some of the damage comes from the islands volcano, because there were dry lava,

The place is abandoned, there are no one here, except for a big black-grey dragon,  
Then I saw it, it's not one dragon, its hundreds of smaller ones.

I knew that they posed no threat,

We landed on one of the decks of a building, it had a door made from some strange metal with some symbols on them, Dragon class symbols,  
we opened the door to reveal a stable for dragons, but no dragons,  
we explored the rest of the base,  
This was a dragon riders base, I went into one of the destroyed buildings, it had an odd smell to it, almost like an old forge  
I found a folded mass of paper, I opened the paper carefully not to tear it,  
it was a map, a bit smaller than Valka's map but with more information, and names for some of the islands.

I saw this island on the map, and saw its name, this island is called Dragons Edge,  
I looked at the storm to the south and south-west, I know that this storm will last for a few days,  
and looked west, it's clear to the west, I looked on the map and saw that there are a few islands to the west, but I don't know how far the storm goes,  
There's only one way to find out, we are going west, west to Melody island

* * *

**Valka(POV)**

It have been three days since the attack on Berk,  
Three days since Drago's defeat,  
And three days since my son, Hiccup became the chief of Berk,

Berk is now covered in ice, and we are slowly starting to rebuild Berk,  
It all look too strange to me, I have been away from Berk for twenty years,  
allot has changed in all of that time, more awaits us all ahead,

I saw Cloudjumper look at me worried, and touched his side assuring him that everything is okay.  
I thought back to the event of the battle between the two Bewilderbeast's, and of how Stoick died,  
And how the boat burned with him lying on the boat, as he passed on to Valhalla,

The memory brought tears to my eyes, to lose someone close to your heart after so many years, to regain it and lose it again very cruel.

"let's go inside Cloudjumper",

We both went into the great hall to join the other people of Berk.

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

We all woke early, that morning, we readied ourselves to depart, I wanted to get past this coming storm before it's too late, or else we will be stranded, we took of an hour after sunrise heading west to an island called Melody island,

We were flying over the ocean in a westerly direction when I saw a small island, I did not know if it was melody island or something else but we went over to that island anyway for a short rest,  
we arrived to the island and I noticed something at small pond,  
it was a light blue dragon drinking from the pond,

My curiosity got the better of me and I went closer to look what dragon it is,  
I accidently stepped on a dry stick that were concealed underneath a pile of leaves, the dragon froze and looked at me, it stood there for a moment, concealed behind the brush, I inched closer slowly, hoping to see what dragon it is, and just as I did that it came out of the brush, it was a flightmare, it immediately sprayed a blue mist at me, I only had enough time to pull up my wings to deflect the mist, my wings shimmered a bright green color, and at the same time I felt my wings get a little stiff before the effects went away, just as I was about to look back at the flightmare, it took of flying away.  
**How strange to see one here.**

After getting ourselves a drink, we continued flying further west until we came into sight of a very rocky island with a bit of plant life, and a forest,

We landed on the beach, shortly before the sun reached the horizon, we quickly caught something to eat, not much but we had some chance on the wing earlier, when a school of fish tried to jump clear of a sea shocker,

We rested here for the night before setting of for breakneck bog,  
I took the first watch, letting the others sleep, but to be honest, I could not sleep if I know that we are close to finding out if Valka is still alive and if she is at Berk or not, and to find out where the dragons went,  
I also worried that it might be too late and or….

A strange sound pulled me out of my thoughts, it was like a song, a melody, a very pleasant sound,  
very compelling….  
I broke away from the trance of the sound, just to see that I'm not the only one being effected by the strange sound, it was hard to resist the urge to follow the sound, but I were able to resist, but barely,

But the others are not so lucky, they both woke up and started to fly in the direction of the song.  
I then knew that there is something wrong with this island

**What is making this sound…. Son…. Melody?**

I decided to follow, but I stayed alert for any danger.  
We headed past the trees and into a big open valley full of mountains, upon mountains of dragon bones,

I looked up to see a large amber like structure in the middle of the valley,  
It's a Death song nest,  
I was just about to stop the other two when the sound stopped, and a ball of liquid amber hit the Rumblehorn and then another hit Storm.

I suddenly dived down just in time to avoid most of the amber,  
I wheeled around and barely got out of there before almost being hit by another blast of amber.

I landed among the trees in hope of not being followed.  
I knew I had to act fast, or else they would become that dragons meal  
looking at my tail I saw that the tip was covered with amber,  
**Great, now how am I supposed to get this stuff off.**

I blasted a bright yellow torrent of fire at the amber,  
the amber melted away, turning almost brown, I then Knew what to do,

I went back, changing my scales to blend in with the environment,  
Both of my friends were lying there incased in amber, they were unable to break free,  
as I looked over to where the Death song were standing and instead of one, there were two of them,  
they were communicating with each other,

I carefully made my way to Storm, she was panicking at this point  
not wanting to alert the Death songs to my presence, I decided to talk to Storm as quietly as I could,  
"Hey, you okay, hold on I'm going to get you out of here, just don't panic",  
The Death songs heard me somehow, I looked over to them just to see one coming my direction,  
I knew I had to do something, or else risk being caught.

I fired a Bright blue ball of fire at the approaching dragon, which stumbled him, I saw the other one looking confused, the second Death song shot amber at me and I shot another bright blue ball of fire at it, causing the amber to harden to a point of shattering,

I quickly shot each dragon with a blue ball of mist, exploding into a big cloud of mist, paralyzing them both for a short duration, long enough to get them out of danger,

I melted the amber around the Rumblehorn and Storm, just in time, as the effects started to wear off  
we quickly got out of there, going south for Breakneck bog,

We arrived at Breakneck bog a few hours later,  
I saw a small cave in the cliff side, and decided to camp there for the rest of the night,  
We went into the small empty cave, and as we were about to go to sleep  
I saw the Rumblehorn, clearly intending to take watch,  
"you need your sleep", he refused to budge,  
out of frustration, I decided to seal the entrance of the cave of from the outside,

I went over and sprayed opening with amber, closing it off, making it safe for us to sleep,

We awoke the next day, safe and mostly rested,  
I melted the amber wall just enough for us to get out of the cave,

I saw that the storm has caught up with us, and is now nearly directly south of our position, right between us and Berk.  
We had no other option than to stay and wait out the storm, however long that might take.

Me and Storm decided to explore the island, hoping to find a fresh water source or something.

We landed near a patch of long grass, near a ship graveyard, but none of the ships had any metal on them left,

Suddenly a loud clang and Storm letting out a sharp scream of pain, I rushed over to see a trap attached to her front leg, I carefully removed the trap from her leg,  
The trap was made from wood and bone with a small piece of scrap metal on top, possibly intended for bait, for something.

Storm has a few deep cuts and were bleeding badly,  
I knew we have to burn the wounds clean, for fear of diseases or poison, I told her to brace herself, and so she did.  
I blew a small torch of flame on the wounds, but instead of burning the wounds, it actually sealed up the wounds a bit, leaving only very shallow cut marks,

**How many more surprises are waiting for me?**

I felt a drop of water fall on my head, I looked up to see that the storm is upon us,

"We have to hurry back before it gets any worse to the camp before this gets any worse",  
She nodded with agreement and we both went back to camp.

But I suddenly got the feeling that we are not alone on this island.

* * *

**Now there you have it  
The end of Chapter 4  
I hope you all liked it,  
(Summary nearly complete) Chapter 5 coming soon with a surprise.  
And please leave a review, and tell me if there are any mistakes that I might have missed.  
(Spoiler) In Chapter 5, Shimmer will be far away from Berk among 'Razorwhips'.**


	7. Authors note 3

**Hi, thanks for reading my Fanfic story, I appreciate it,  
I'll Post Chapter 5 very soon, it's still a work in progress,  
It will be a long Chapter so I hope you all will enjoy**

**After a have posted Chapter 5, There will most likely be a long time before I post again  
Because school will keep me busy and it will be my last year of school, so I have to focus on my marks  
but I will be working on my story in my spare time,**

**And for all of you who are still at school, Good luck and work hard and enjoy.**

**I might post Chapter 5 at most 2 days after this Note**

**I'll try to post it sooner,**

**PS: The art of the OC and Storm will be on tumblr, at erelagonplays.**

**And if anyone have any questions, PM me, you are all welcome!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter might confuse some people, so if you have any questions, the PM me any question you want answered about the story, you all are welcome.  
And if I have made any mistakes, then please let me know, that would help allot.**

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter,  
If not let me Know through PM.**

**This chapter will be long  
This chapter continues where the previous left off at.**

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

We both were racing back to camp as fast as our feet allowed us to, we did not dare flying with such strong headwinds from the storm, _"We are almost back at the cave", _  
I started to get calm when I heard her say those words,  
But when we got to our camp, it was starting to get covered in a thick gray fog from a unknown source.

"Where are all of the fog coming from…."  
I saw a glimmer of a wing among the fog,  
It was grey in color, I looked around, looking for something that could tell me what's transpiring around me,  
Then I saw it, a small gray dragon, standing right in front of me,  
A Smothering Smokebreath dragon, and not just one,

I saw the Rumblehorn inside the cave, but there are a few Smokebreath's between me and him,  
I went and released a bolt of electricity among the smokebreaths, stunning them long enough to get past them, I came upon the Rumblehorn charging his way out of the cave, stopping right in front of me.

More Smokebreaths came from the north east, possibly from the nest,  
**Why are they out in the storm attacking us?  
**We have to get off of this island, or risk being killed.

Two Smokebreaths came and tried to attack me from behind,  
I struck one along the side with my tail, causing him to flee but the other managed to byte me on the leg, before I kicked him on the lower jaw causing it to retreat, another came and gave me a long scratch on my left side across my ribs,  
I blasted a bolt of lightning at my attacker, leaving it motionless,

We immediately took flight after that and went west,  
I flew directly into the storm staying high above the waves, and barely below the clouds.

It started to rain hard, it was a freezing cold rain, it started to feel like hot needles along the back of my neck down to my tail, even my wings feel on fire.

Storm was right behind me,  
But the Rumblehorn was no ware to be seen,  
I was about to go back and look for him when…..

Suddenly a blinding pure white light flashed right in front of me and a shearing hot pain running along my wing to the rest of my body, I then knew, I were struck by lightning,  
And now I'm falling to a watery grave, I struck the water,  
moments before I lost consciousness I loosened a very bright blue ball of fire into the air that exploded into a large mass of blue white light, next thing I saw was a silvery gray wing, and a rope net, pulling me from the water, I have wrapped my wings around myself, but I do not recall doing so….  
I looked back to barely see a sand wraith flying nearby…..

Then it all went dark…

* * *

**Hiccup (POV)**

It was early afternoon when Bucket started to complain about a tightening bucket,  
and a bit later before a storm started showing further North- East,  
We immediately started to prepare for the fast approaching storm

It was only later in the afternoon, when we realized that the storm is not just approaching from the North- East but also from the North.

I'm starting to worry, and Astrid knows it, we got terror mail the previous day from the Wingmaidens, saying that they will be coming to visit Berk soon.

We do not know when they are planning on arriving or why they are coming to visit, but now with the approaching storm….

Astrid snapped me out of my thoughts, reminding me to focus on preparing for the storm.

"Let's get all the dragons into the stables, as soon as possible, before the storm hits us",  
At that, Toothless called out to all of the dragons to follow his command and go into the stables.

"Thanks bud", I patted toothless lightly on the head before heading to the great hall, him trailing close behind.

* * *

**Valka (POV)**

The Storm reached Berk by early dusk, it is the biggest storm to have hit Berk in years,  
and at a time like this,

Cloudjumper suddenly tensed up a bit before standing up looking at the storm ahead.

"What's wrong Cloudjumper?"

I looked up at where he was looking and saw a dragon flying straight for us,  
From the looks of it he seems injured, and exhausted.

It took the dragon another few minutes to land, it was a male Rumblehorn,  
that looks like were in a recent fight against another dragon,  
he had a few scratch wounds along his sides, it kept on looking back,  
he collapsed onto the stone path with a heavy thud.

I tried to calm him but with little success

Whatever he's so worried about might still be out there.  
but now, he needs help and rest. Until the storms over.

The rumble horn suddenly smelled me and then looked at me for a moment before he calmed down.  
Almost as if he know me from some ware.

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

It's dark, I'm running through the woods, running from something, something was chasing me, it made a growling sound, it sounded very familiar from some ware, I were trying to run away from whatever it is that's chasing me, maybe a dragon or…  
I stopped at the edge of a cliff, I could see the waves slamming against the rocks below,  
I heard the dragon growl again,  
I turned around to face the dragon, it had a narrow snout with a long slender body, and large wings,  
it was not just any dragon…. I was looking at myself, or a dragon that looked like my dragon self, but just bigger,

At that moment it opened its maw to show its long narrow teeth, it blew a yellowish green smoke like substance right at me, and right before it made contact with me….

Suddenly I were standing on a boat sailing north some ware, I looked down to see that I'm in my human self, I saw my small bag with my book in it, I was about to take a piece of paper out of my book when sobbingly something struck the boat from beneath, and then….

I woke up from a beach, it's the beach where the shipwreck is, I'm now at a ship wreck, my shipwreck,  
it was dark, looks like the sun has just set, I looked up to see more of my surroundings,  
I were about to stand up when I saw a dragon's front foot come into view as I was looking down,  
it was standing in front of me,  
I was about to look up…. And everything went dark around me….

I woke up, some ware nice and warm, I did not want to open my eyes, fearing that it's another dream,  
I stirred a bit just to get a bit more comfortable,  
suddenly I felt pain, coming from my left wing and ribs,  
I was forced to open my eyes because of the sudden pain,

I looked around, I were in a big cozy hut,  
**Where am I? What am I doing here? And what's on my….  
**I looked at my wing to see a splint and bandages on my wing and also some bandages along my side covering the place where I were scratched and struck by lightning.

**Who would have done this?**

I decide to go back to sleep, but I at that moment noticed a strange scent, it was that of a dragon, or more precisely multiple little dragons.  
That surprised me a bit, but I did not want to go and explore my surroundings because I still felt tired and a little weak, I started to doze off to sleep, when suddenly I heard the clatter of dragon claws on stone and the patter of people running closer to the tent, and suddenly I felt something jump on top of me, barely missing my injured wing, I opened my eyes to see a very exited Sand wraith looking down to me.

"Hey, why did you do that, be careful", I motioned to my injured wing,

"_Sorry, I'm so excited that your finally awake, we were worried sick about you",_

"We?"

She only looked back at the opening to the tent, I looked up to see a group of women standing there watching us with amazement and a bit amusement in some of their faces,

I again smelled that same strange scent from earlier, that of multiple small dragons,  
Baby dragons?  
and also the scent of that of Human,  
I could still remember the same scent from Valka,

I looked at them, Puzzled,  
Who are they, and what do they want,

One of them came closer slowly, and started to speak slowly,  
"Hi there, we are not going to harm you, we only want to help",

I Knew they are cautious, and did not want to startle me, and I tried not to laugh at the thought of it.

I thought back to when I spoke to the guards, through the use of my thoughts,  
And decided to try to speak to them, but just slowly, in an attempt not to startle them I also tried to sound as calm as I possibly could in hope that would also help.

"Hello there".

They all froze in shock, the one who came closer, of whom I suspect to be the leader, were first to recover from what I just said,  
She was the first to respond in kind,  
"Hello?"

I decided to sit up to better see the strange women in front of me, two of them who were standing at the back took a step back, obviously scared for what I might do, I would not blame them, I tried to suppress a smile.

I wonder who these …... strange women are, and also where I am.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked, trying to sound calm

They visibly tensed again after I spoke, the lead woman was first to speak, but in a calming tone,

"I am Atali, I'm the leader of the Wingmaidens, we are not here to harm you", She held up both of her hands showing that they are empty.

"Wingmaidens",

Atali smiled.

"Yes"

I pondered what I have just heard,  
**Wing? What wi…**

At that very moment, I felt a very sharp pain in my wing, where I were struck by the lightning,

I looked at my wing and then to by bandages,

**I wonder how bad is the damage to my wing, and what happened.**

As if she knew what I were about to ask, said,  
"We saw you get struck by lightning and fall into the water, we thought you were a Juvenile Razorwhip, so we went ahead and rescued you from the sea, we only noticed that you were not a Razorwhip when we got back here to our island, we tried to treat your infection in your side wound but only managed to pull out a small scrap of metal, which might have been what caused you to be struck by lightning",

"None of our treatments worked on you, we are not sure why, you might be im…."  
I knew what she was going to say and quickly intervened,

"Immune to most poisons and toxins, and maybe more".

They only looked at me worried.

I thought back at when Storm's leg was caught in a trap and I attempted to burn the wounds clean but instead healed it.

**Maybe I can heal myself like I did with Storm.**

I turned and started to pull the bandages from my wing,  
I heard some of the Wingmaidens gasp in surprise at me trying to pull off the bandages.

I looked at them to see worry and shock in their faces,  
I just rolled my eyes at them,  
Storm only stood there looking at me with wonder.

"Ahh, a little help please".

They gave each other a quick glance before coming over to me to help get the bandages off.

I immediately smelled that strange scent on them, and quickly noticed what it was,  
it was a baby Razorwhip,  
I stared at the baby dragon in surprise and awe.

They finished taking the bandages off of my wing and my side.

I looked over at my scratch wound along my ribs, it looked bad, clearly infected, I bent down and burned some of it away, which hurt allot. And then I released a small torch of flames onto my wounds, sealing it,  
I went over to my wing which I were grateful to see that it was not too badly injured but enough that I could not heal it completely.

After healing myself, which still surprised me a bit how I managed to do that, I looked up to see everyone looking at me with wonder and awe.  
it was a unnerving feeling to be watched like that.

None of them asked how I did that, and I were grateful for that, since I myself knew not.

I noticed that most of the Wingmaidens started to leave, all except for Atali whom only looked at me and said that I should not wander around too much and to get enough sleep.

She was about to leave when I called out to her, She paused to look at me,  
"Yes?"

I thought about the baby Razorwhips again,

"Why do you have baby Razorwhips with you…. On your back?"

She paused for a moment, before she answered

"We take care of them when they are babies, until they are old enough to fend for themselves, because they are blind. We carry them on our backs to….to be able to fly".

I remember that I had some information on Razorwhips in my book…..  
I noticed that my bag with my book was not with me,

"Atali, do you not happen to know where my bag with my book are?"

She looked confused before saying,  
"We hanged it up in the sun to dry, as for the book, its safely put away in my hut",

I was relieved to hear that it's not lost.

"May I have my book back?"

She looked even more confused for why a dragon would want a book or have any need of a book.

"Sure, I'll give y…. your book back as soon as im done with the preparations for the very important ser….", she cut herself off suddenly, as if she said more than she should, whatever it might have been.

I was about to ask her another question but she was gone already.  
**Well it will all have to wait, now I need a nap.**

I curled back with my wings over me.

Suddenly to my utter surprise felt Storm curl up right next to me,

I looked over to her in surprise, to already see her falling asleep, I decided to ignore it for now,  
and go back to my position.

We both soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Atali (POV)

I walked back to my hut knowing not what to make of…. Him.  
I don't know what to do about another dragon, much less a unknown species of dragon that somehow can talk to us.  
We did not know that this would happen, and we can't take….. Him to Berk with the storm about  
And another strange thing is that a Sand wraith has somehow bonded with him.  
it is something I have never heard of, much less seen

**This all complicates things.**

At least he is very friendly, and has no signs of any malicious intents  
And seems to be very intelligent, which is also a bit worrying because we don't know what he is capable of, and another thing is, he had a bag with a book in it, a book wrapped in fine dragons scales.  
Where he got it, is worrying.

I got to my hut after a few seconds of flying,

"I wonder, why do you have a book with you, and what is inside?"

I opened the book and immediately came upon a drawing of a Deadly Nadder,  
and all of its information on the next page,

**This is incredible, who wrote this?**

I went through the book, there were many different types of dragons in the book, many of them have little to no information on them, even the Razorwhip,

**What a beautiful drawing, but little information, hmm… it makes sense.**

I came upon the last few pages, it was about the Shimmerscale.

With a clear drawing of… him,  
This is the dragon… the same one we rescued,

I looked at the information about this dragon, I'm curious what this dragon could do,  
There were signs of a torn out paper, but the information is there on the next page that's not torn out,  
The following reads…..

The Shimmerscale

Only known of my kind,

High intelligence

Very light weight and high speed

Large wingspan compared to body

Have a high fire resistance but a weakness to extreme cold

Scales shimmer when in contact with fire or any other sources of high heat

High resistance to any kind of electricity

"That explain how he were still alive from the lightning…"

Are able to change scale color to blend in with surroundings

Have the ability to mimic and use different types of dragon fire,  
been able to mimic all I know of.

Have some resistance against mind control and compulsion effects

Have high poison and venom resistance,

Further information unknown  
need to further test myself

"Test himself?"

**That drag… He wrote all of this… how… who… he might be able to tell me,**

"Hiccup need to know about this, and soon".

I turned the page and saw a loose folded piece of paper, I unfolded it and it reads…

I have been looking for anything that might help me find out where I came from  
and what I'm doing this far north, and why I decided to travel here of all places

I have learned to live like the other dragons and to learn how to be a dragon  
since I might stay one forever, so I have to embrace it,

"Learn how to be a dragon?", I read on…

I'm having a wonderful time now here at the sanctuary, this is now my new home  
since I have a new family here who cares about me, and I owe my thanks to Valka and Cloudjumper,  
and also to the king,

"He knows Valka? How… What… What King?", I read on…

If I ever find a way to become human again…  
I don't know what to do then  
it is wonderful to be a dragon and I have a new life now,

But I will continue my search for the answer I seek  
and I'll start at the shipwreck…

I'm confused by what I have read,  
**What is he talking about becoming human again? And searching for what answer?  
This doesn't make any sense…**

"Lady Atali?"

I looked up to see Nadia standing there at the entrance,

"Yes?"

"We are ready to release them, Atali",

"Okay I'll be right there",

At that, she walked away,

I went through the last few pages seeing only a few loose pieces of papers with information of dragons, and at the back of the book were two folded maps, one map looked like one Hiccup used more than a year ago, and the other were unfamiliar, I decided to leave the maps in the book,

I should get going, time to release the grown Razorwhip babies…

" I should ask him later about his book". Now I have to tend to my duties.

* * *

Shimmer (OC)

I woke up after only a few minutes of sleep, I could not sleep anymore,  
My curiosity got the better of me, I got up carefully, trying not to wake Storm up,  
I went outside to see what's going on outside, there were a few Wingmaidens gathered in a clear open area, each holding a baby Razorwhip, I saw Atali also standing there saying something, they were too far away for me to hear them, I decided to get closer,

I was about to take flight when I felt a bit of pain in my wing, I decided to rather walk,

I were almost in the clearing when they suddenly let go of the Razorwhips and they all flew away,  
The Wingmaidens only looked up with a bit of sorrow in their eyes.

Atali only noticed me when I was standing a few feet away from her, I looked up to where the Razorwhips went.  
**I wonder where they are going, **

"Hi there… um… "

"You can call me Shimmer, please",

"Ok course",

"Why did you let them go?"

She was quiet for a moment, as if she were unsure of something,

"I would have liked to meet them, I like younglings",

She looked at me quickly before answering,

"ahh, we released them back into the wild because they were ready and able to defend themselves",

"From the males I'll guess, Right?"

"Yes, the male Razorwhips, how did you know?"

"I can tell that you all are a bit tense around me, and I have not sensed any males of any kind Scent yet',  
"Why so?",

She took a moment to answer

"We do not allow any males to stay on Wingmaiden island, for there and the hatchlings safety",

"That is… not a bad idea… I guess".

She just chuckled at what I have said,

"Well what are you going to do with the Razorwhips released and all…"

"Well we are going to prepare for the next hatchlings, for them to… bond with the other Wingmaidens, and also tend to another rescued Baby Razorwhip whom we found injured and unable to fly because of the injury, luckily it's only a small flesh wound".

"Hmm… I can maybe help with the injured baby Razorwhip, if it's okay with you"

She looked at me concerned

"I don't know if you can help with… "

I knew where she was going and lifted my left wing to expose my side and there where I previously were injured.

"I can help heal".

"O alright, I forgot… Thanks for the offer… Follow me".

She led me to another hut where the baby Razorwhip were being treated.

It had a scratch mark along its right wing that started from its back and ended a few inches from the middle of the wing.

I went over and saw the baby starting to pull its wing in a bit.

"Hold is wing open please".

She went over and held the Razorwhips wing in place.

Like last time with my own wing, I blew a small torrent of healing fire  
it slowly but surely healed the wound on the Razorwhips wing, leaving only a small mark behind.

"Incredible".

I only nodded in response.

I suddenly heard an odd rumbling noise and a gnawing at my stomach,

"ah, you might be hungry, after not eating for so long".

I only nodded and followed her outside,

"I have a few questions for you, after the bonding is over, but now it has to wait, and I suspect you might have a few questions of your own, hmm?"

"um, Yes, off course".

"Now go wake your friend, she might be hungry too".

I nodded and ran back to storm.

* * *

**Now There you have it.  
End of Chapter 5  
I hope you have enjoyed, and as always  
please leave a comment on what you think and PM me if you want to know anything,  
The adventure will continue soon.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Note: Thank you all for reading, this chapter will have an interesting twist, and also a few surprises,**

**This will be a long chapter and have a few things that might not make sense but it will,**

**We will find out more about Shimmer in this chapter, so enjoy the story.**

**This chapter ended up being over 5K words, the longest so far…**

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

I was laying on a beach, the waves hitting against something, a boat?

I felt a shear pain every ware in my body, I looked down to my hands, I were human again,

I looked up and saw a ship, the ship was broken in two, laying on the beach being hit by the waves,

I heard the beating of wings coming closer… and closer and then it stopped…

I looked up to the direction of the sound, and I froze, it was a dragon, but not just any dragon, it was another Shimmerscale, it only stood there watching me, watching my every move,

I barely got up to my feet, I still felt pain but mostly in my left leg, I looked down to my leg and saw a narrow bite mark, it was faintly glowing a light blue color, I looked up to see the dragon not more than ten paces from me, it was looking at me in a strange way,

It slowly took a step closer… then another and another…

I did not move from where I were standing, it was now standing very close to me,

It then opened its wings and …

I started seeing dark spots floating around and the ground quickly approaching and then there…

I woke up suddenly, I were shivering all over, I looked around to see that I'm in a small hut,  
Storm was curled up next to me, which was strange, I got up carefully trying not to wake her,

I noticed that the sun was starting to rise, barely visible in the horizon.

I stood there watching the sun rise, but my mind continued to go back to the dreams I were having,  
it felt so real, was it only a dream or was it some old memories,

But whatever it was felt too real, the pain felt too real, and who was this other dragon, is this other dragon the one who changed me?  
I might never know…

* * *

**Atali (POV)**

It is still so strange to not have a baby Razorwhip on your back or to not have one nearby, even after we had done it so many times before, but we will have new hatchlings to care and tend for.

Now I have a new matter on my hands, one I did not have for over a year, to have another male present during the Grand transition, and worse of all a male dragon,  
The biggest problem will be the female Razorwhips whom would kill him if they find him,

"I hope he stay away from the forest, I should warn him",

The sun is already up.

**I should go get ready for the Grand transition, and maybe invite him, he did help heal the one baby…**

I looked out to see a Razorwhip fly past my hut into the village,

**O my they are early today… O no…**

**I hope he's not up yet, that would be bad…**

I got up as quickly as I could and went to the hut he is sleeping in.

**I hope he's still in the hut…**

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

I tested my wing to see if I could fly again, and to my relief I could, so I took to the wing with only a slight discomfort in my left wing, but to be able to fly was enough to stop the pain.

I decided to fly around the village, exploring the village in a way, the islands vegetation is very dense, The Wingmaidens village is built of raised, dome-like structures above the trees, almost like tree houses. There are also sturdy tent structures.

The island has a few tall rock spires with the biggest and tallest being hollow,  
I stayed away from the forest where the Razorwhips nest, because I know how dangerous it can be to get to close to nesting dragons, and also I don't know how they would react to another male presence, they will attack me if I get too close.

I decided to go back to the hut, and I were greeted by Storm halfway back, she looked very excited by seeing me fly,

"Hi their Storm, how is your new day",

"_Good, nice to see you flying again, I thought that you were going to be grounded for long, I'm happy to see otherwise"._

"Thanks, what brings you out here to me, Hmm?"

"_The Human, Atali, wants to speak to you, she looked very troubled"._

"I'm on my way there, let's go".

We flew back to the hut, and sure enough, Atali were waiting there for me.

We arrived at the hut, Storm landed first, I back winged a little to land on my back legs, I landed and were met by Atali with clear concern in her eyes.

"Atali? What's wrong?"

"It's the Razorwhips, you should be careful, they will attack any and all males they see, especially now after the breading season's over, and many eggs started to hatch, the mothers will now be very aggressive".

"Hmm it's a good thing I stayed away from there nesting grounds, and another good thing I did not encounter any yet".

Atali relaxed a bit, but I could tell that something is bothering her still.

"Is everything okay?"

"What… O… We will talk about it after the Grand transition".

"The Great transition? What…"

"It's when we get to bond with the new baby Razorwhips, to protect and care for then".

"O good when will that be?"

"Today, within a few hours, you are welcome to come and witness the transition if you want…"

"Yes I would, but I will be hidden, to not attract any… um… Unwanted attention…"

"That's okay, I don't think you will attract any, it's rare for the females to come into the village".  
"I'll send for someone, if we are about to start, but I have to go to tend to my duties".

At that she departed.

**Hmm I wonder what she wanted to talk about, and why do she look so nervous around me…**

**I'll ask her after the… transition…**

But now I need to eat, I saw a few boars earlier on the beach, and I believe that Storm would also be hungry.

I looked down to my claws, noticing how sharp they are,

**Well I have claws, teeth and fire, I just as well use them to hunt.**

"Storm, you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Ok let's go get some boar".

Me and storm decided to ambush the boars, she would go and hide down the beach underneath the sand and I would separate the one from the pack, the one we decided to hunt,

She took her place down the beach and I changed my scale colors to blend in with the surroundings.

I went closer to them, they were digging around for slugs, and did not notice me, until the winds started to change, they started to run away and I blasted a ball of fire among them, one broke away from the others, running in storms direction, I decided to go after it, it was a big male boar, and it's got a few scorched hairs on its head, from my blast.

I ran after the boar, chasing it directly into a trap, but the boar changed direction and went for the forest instead, I blasted a ball of fire directly in front of it and took flight to catch up to it.

I knew that it's now or never, I went in for the kill, I sank my claws into its hide and tucked my wings in to make a roll, I bent down to the squealing boar and silenced it with a quick blast of fire to the head, leaving it still.

I knew that my jaws were not strong enough to break its neck, so I had to kill it with fire.

I started slicing open the hide to get rid of all the fur and to expose the Meat.

I sliced off the fur and left it in a heap of fur and blood, I decided to burn the boar a little bit to cook it but not to char it.

Storm joined me shortly after wards, it was the first time in my life that ever eating boar raw, half raw but raw nonetheless, but because if being a dragon changed it a bit and it actually tasted good, it was something different, something wild, almost as if my human self is fading away, the idea of that were… unsettling, I stopped eating and watched how Storm pulled out the liver of the boar, and a pack of Terrible terrors started to gather around us, waiting for their turn,

We departed a few minutes ago, on our way back to the hut when an Adult Razorwhip came to intercept us halfway back to the village.

I then knew in how much danger we were in, but it did not attack us, I decided to change my scale color to a metal grey to match the Razorwhips color, in an attempt to calm it a bit, it did calm down but was still looking intently at me.

I noticed the sound the Razorwhips wings were making. Almost a sharp slicing sound, or like the sound of a Waterstones being scraped on a sword to sharpen its edge.

I angled my wing a little to get ready to dart away,

"Storm, get ready to fly away, and as fast as you can, I'll distract it".

She only gave a slight growl of confirmation.

I started to charge up a blast, but not one I have done before, I combined the white fire flash and the smoke blasts together to cause a flash of smoke in front of the Razorwhip.

"Storm, Close your eyes now!"

She did, and I released the blast of blinding smoke,

I looked away just in time to avoid being blinded myself.

"Now Storm, Fly!"

We both darted past the now disorientated Razorwhip and went straight for the village without any more encounters.

We made it back to the hut and were greeted by one of the Wingmaidens to follow her to the place where they are going to do the Grand transition,

It was a short walk to the location and we were met by Atali who were also present,

"Ah, how good of you to be here, we are about to start".

Atali turned to the other Wingmaidens

I looked up to see a Razorwhip fly past,

"O no… not now…"

I changed my scale color again to become as invisible as possible, and stayed as still as possible,

I saw the baby Razorwhips emerge and come closer to the Wingmaidens, even the one I helped heal from its injuries.

One by one the Razorwhips chose their caretaker, all except for the one I healed,

Atali looked worried at the baby Razorwhip which were older than the others, but still small helpless and blind.

I went over to Atali to ask what's wrong, almost giving her a fright, I forgot to change my scale color.

"Sorry for the scare".

"I did not know you can become invisible; I'll have to ask you later about it".

"What's wrong with…"

The baby Razorwhip lifted its head and looked directly in our direction and started to walk to us.

I looked at Atali and noticed that she already has a baby Razorwhip on her back.

"Uuh… why is it coming this way? Atali?"

I backed up a bit after I saw it picking up speed and looking at me.

"Oh No… oh no"

I knew this was not a good idea, and I changed my scale color again to become invisible,  
but it suddenly jumped on me and laid down on my back.

My scales changed to a shade of grey after it laid down.

"Atali, what just… happened, w… why…?"

I heard a few gasps and a few whispers, and I saw a few shocked expressions on a few of their faces, especially on Atali's face,

"We might have a bit of a problem…"

"You think"

Only reply I heard was a gurgling laugh from Storm,

"It's not funny",

"_Yes it is"._

She continued laughing.

O God why…

Atali came over to me and put a hand on my neck, before she answered,

"I think we need to talk, now".

"Yes Atali".

"Follow me, only us".

I nodded and followed.

She walked up to a big hut, and went inside, I immediately smelled the scent inside the hut indicating that it's her hut, she closed the door to the hut and sat down on her bed, the baby Razorwhip climbed off of her back and went to lay down on the bed next to her.

I made myself comfortable on the floor without disturbing the Razorwhip on my back, I looked at it and saw it sleeping peacefully, with its tail wrapped around one of my spines.

I looked up to Atali, staring at me.

"What...? Why…?"

"I don't know how or why, but is seems like it has chosen you, and they are never wrong, I guess".

"What are we going to do… I don't know how to… take care of a…"

"A dragon?"

"Yes… this is all still new to… I…"

Atali opened a drawer next to her bed and took out a small bag out of her drawer, it's my bag, she opened the bag and pulled out my book and froze in place for a moment, holding the book in her hands.

"This belongs to you?"

"Yes, if had it since… long, it's the only thing I have left om my h…"

Atali noticed me stumbling over the last word.

"Human life?"

"You read m… my book?"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you, about this, I wanted to make sure what you were talking about... do you care to tell?"

"I… It's…"

"What your name?"

"I… My name… is Shimmer".

"No your… Human name".

"I… Can't remember, I can't remember much anymore… it's all a blank now".

I looked down to my paws and saw that my scales have turned a dark yellow green.

"Do you know how… you became a dragon?"

"No, but I keep on having these strange dreams, strange dreams of… a dragon like… I am…"

I looked up to Atali and continued.

"I dreamed that I were chased by one, and then of where I were standing on a ship in my human body looking out to the sea and then of me on a beach among the wreckage of the ship and the dragon in front of me, watching me, and the pain in my leg…"

I looked back down, thankful that dragons can't shed tears.

It was silent in the room for a long time, none of us spoke during that time,

The Razorwhip on my back was the first to break the silence with a squawk before it went down to the floor and curled up next to me.

The sight of the Razorwhip made me smile and to my surprise, purr.

"How long have you been a dragon now?"

"I don't know, maybe three months, maybe more…"

Atali opened up my book at the back and took out the two maps, she opened the first map, the one I got from Dragons Edge.

"Where did you get this map from?"

"On an island called Dragons Edge, there were a few buildings there that were… abandoned, this map was in one of the buildings, why do you ask?"

"Because I recognized it from the writing, it was made by someone I know".

"Really who?"

"A young dragon rider named Hiccup, he and his night fury along with his group are one of our greatest friends and allies, He became chief of Berk two weeks ago, after…"

Atali went silent, and started unfolding Valka's map.

"This map at first… I did not recognize it until I looked closer, this is the only map with this island on it".

Atali pointed to the top right of the map where the dragon sanctuary was before the attack.

I looked down to the Razorwhip at my side before answering.

"That was… Valka's map… it…there were an attack… on the Nest…"

"What happened?"

"Valka rescued me and took me to the Nest, I woke up like… this a dragon, I learned and lived there for over two months, I went to find more information of what happened to me and… I were captured, I escaped along with Storm and others, we went back to the nest, it was destroyed and all of the dragons was gone and the Alpha dead, killed by another, we flew south west, came upon Dragons Edge and then went west past the storm to melody island and then south to breakneck bog, and we were attacked by smokebreaths and we barely escaped just to be caught in the storm and…"

Atali opened up the book to another page with a loose page and a black scale in it, a night fury scale,

She only looked at it and closed the book.

"I know who might be able to help…"

"Who?"

She looked at the map and pointed a finger at Berk

"Hiccup might be able to help, Berk was also attacked by those who attacked the Nest, they defeated the man who were controlling the Bewilderbeast and drove it off, I would look there".

"Thanks, there were a few trappers back at the Nest who told me that a few dragon riders were heading to Berk, I guess it's where I should go…"

I looked at the little Razorwhip on the bed and then to the one against my side.

"The problem is, is that the Baby Razorwhips can't leave their siblings or the island…"

"But aren't this one a rescued Razorwhip?"

"Yes…"

"So it's not one of them, they are not really siblings".

"I guess not".

"And I can't stay here either… And the first bond is the most important, Right?"

"Yes"

"We can keep it safe until it's able to fend for itself, then I'll come back".

"But you do not know how to care for a baby Razor…"

"Then teach me".

She looked up to me and nodded with a faint smile.

**God… what did I get myself into…**

Atali got up from her bed with her Razorwhip in her arms and went to the door and opened it.

"Follow me…". She went outside

I picked up my book placed it in my bag and hung the bag around my neck, the Razorwhip also got up and bounded up onto my back and wrapped its tail around one of my spine spikes,

"Let's go".

We later arrived at a large tent where many of the other Wingmaidens were, even the new recruits who needed to learn…  
**I guess I'm also one… Love it.**

As soon as I stepped foot into the tent, all eyes fell on me…

**Oh great, Center of attention…  
it's maybe not too bad, I guess…**

I made sure to only project my thoughts to Atali,

"Why is everyone… Starring at me…"

Atali only smiled at me before answering in a whisper,

"You are the first male dragon… or rather any dragon… to be chosen by a Baby Razorwhip as a… guardian… protector… It is very… strange and unnatural in a way".

"Hmm… I see your point, But… Well it is all strange to me too to be completely honest".

Atali nodded to me and turned to look at the rest of the people in the tent, most of who are new members, all of whom are very young.

"I hope you all are ready to learn how to care for your own Razorwhip, there are a few things you all should learn to do… "

Atali started to go through all what is needed to know and how to care for their own Razorwhip, from Cleaning it, to playing with it to exercise them to become stronger, let them know your voice and call to let them know where you are if ever separated, and then the worst… feeding…

"… A Razorwhips diet consists of fish and most of all, slugs, Razorwhips most favorite food is slugs".

**Oh great, why should it be slugs, Yuck.**

I looked over at the Razorwhip on the table in front of me,  
She… so I have discovered… were staring right at me with its half closed eyes.

I picked up one of the slugs that were given to me, and I had to pick it up with my teeth… to my utter dismay… it was so slimy and gross and make it worse, it's still alive…

I went ahead and tried to give it to her… but she did not want to take it and only shook her head, it seems to not like it… moving, still alive,  
Out of hope of that it would eat it without me needing to kill it by biting down I flamed it quickly, which also fried away most of the outer slime,

**I hope this works this time…**

I offered the slug again, she sniffed at it and suddenly snatched it up and downed it whole.

"Good to see you like it cooked also…"

"That's a first, I never thought to… burn it first… you learn well".

"Thanks… I guess, it did not like it… alive and still moving".

"Hmm… some can be very fussy about that, many like it alive where others not".

"Well I prefer my food dead and cooked, but a bit uncooked are not too bad…"

"Uh… Yeah… sure…"

At that point I started laughing and couldn't stop myself, the sound coming from me sounded more like a deep gurgle than a laugh.

The baby Razorwhip jumped from the table onto my back and wrapped her tail around my neck, but not tightly, it felt a bit strange.

Atali only looked over to me and then to the Razorwhip, her own Razorwhip, a male, were already on her back.

**How strange…  
A human with wings… well not her own but…**

"Atali, it is very strange to see… humans with wings… even if it's not your own… but still strange".

Chuckle…

"Oh, wait until you see us fly", "I have seen and heard stranger things recently".  
Atali waved a hand at me.

"Hahaha very funny, but I guess that's true… even for myself…"

Sigh

"Shimmer… How and where did you learn to… do all of that… what you can do… like heal or…"

"I don't know, mostly by accident or when I needed it the most, I only think of it when I need it and it happens, the fire change as I need it and my scales change by will", "And sometimes change without me even trying to… especially if my scales come in contact with fire or something… cold like snow…"  
"The cold… hurts… but fire and heat is… much like… it makes me feel more… alive at times".

I lifted a paw and brew a small ball of flaming gas that stayed its shape in my open paw, my scales shimmered a bright yellow while in contact with the fire.

"Amazing what you could do, (chuckle) I know of someone who would like to meet you",

Oh great, just my luck.

I only nodded back.

**Speaking off… I should see what I'm actually capable of…  
but where should can I practice…**

"Atali, is there any place where I can safely practice my… skills, I don't know much of what I actually can do",

"We have a training ground outside the village near the boar pit, few would be practicing there now".

"Thanks, where is the… Wait… What… You have a boar pit?"

"Yes and there are a few that are very good at it", "Oh and the ball of fire is still burning".

I looked down to the still burning flame in my open paw.

**How do I…**

The fire went out as soon as I thought of it going out.

**Ok that's something.**

"Okay let me go see the training grounds…"

**I might as well test myself while I wait for the storm to pass, it will not be long now**

I looked out to the south- east in the general direction of Berk.

I suddenly heard the beating of wings, I looked up to see Storm coming in for a landing next to me.

"Nice of you to join me here, I'm warmed to know that I'm not going to practice alone…"

I gave her a warm hum

"_Wat for… wait… no… what?"_

I broke out laughing.

"You don't have to if you don't want to".

"_Was that a tease?", "O I will join you on that",_ with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

The Razorwhip decided that it would be a good time to join the other Razorwhips in play, leaving me and Storm.

**This would be… fun and interesting, let's see what you got.**

We faced each other of a few seconds later…

We both were keeping our distance and we were watching each other's every move, we continued to circle each other.

I tried to see everything I can that might help me against the other,  
She was lower to the ground than I were, giving me a clear height advantage,  
But I know not how much experience she have with fighting, and how fast she is…

She was the first to strike, swiping for my front left leg, which was the nearest to her, I dogged the attack and struck back with my tail, nipping her leg slightly,  
She was about to pounce at me, I turned to my left and tucked in my wings to prepare for a roll,  
She missed her jump and turned around to face me just as I faced her…  
She swiped her tail right at my head and I pulled my head back and grabbed her tail as it passed by,  
I pulled on her tail a bit and jumped over her as soon as she turned to fully face me,  
I lunched myself at her as she turned to face me and I knocked her onto her back,  
I rested my right leg on her chest, pinning her to the ground, and I gave I light nip at her to declare her defeat.

"I win!"

Growl

I got off of her as soon as she admitted defeat.  
She got back up onto her feat.

"_I have to admit; you are faster than I thought"._

"Thank you Storm, but you are also pretty fast, that was a good fight, until you tried to hit me with your tail…"

Growling

"_Obviously", "But I usually don't need to fight"_.

"Hmm"

"Well that was some impressive fighting, it was the first time I saw a fight like this…",

"Thanks Atali".

"Where have you learned to fight like that?"

"Umm I don't know, I just observe my opponent and try not to get hit, I also try to see my opponent's strengths and weaknesses, but other than that might just be speed, I think…"

"_How is your shooting, Shimmer"._

I looked over at Storm who were readying a blast a projectile at a big rock a few feet away from the training grounds.  
She released a hardened ball of flaming sand at the rock, the ball made contact and broke a large piece from the stone.

"hmm very good shot… I did not know that you could shoot hardened sand", "Another thing to add to my book…"

"_Okay, it's now your turn… give it your best",_

"Is that a challenge".

She gave me a toothy grin.

**Okay let's try something new.  
maybe a combination off…**

I readied myself, feeling the gas build up in the back of my throat and the changing of gasses,  
Let's try something different, something shocking…  
I felt something hard form in my mouth right before I released it

The blast I released was bright green with some blue with it, it struck the rock with a very loud explosion and then a second explosion releasing a shockwave of bright blue light, it was a cloud of dust a second later.

I went over to where the rock was… it was now only a few melted pieces of rocks and glass from the melted sand.

What was once a large rock in the sand was now completely destroyed and or melted down, the sand all around where the rock was is now glass, some of the glass was still glowing red from the heat…

"Wow that was one powerful explosion". "Well you defeated me with that one also",

I pulled my gaze from the impact site to look at Storm and Atali who were both looking at me.

"Well that's something new…"

Atali only nodded where Storm turned her head a bit skew,

"I think that might have been a bit… too much".

Suddenly Storm looked behind me and started to growl, where Atali suddenly froze.

**O great there is something behind me…**

I looked around to see a female Razorwhip walking closer to me, I changed my scales to a silvery grey color.

My baby Razorwhip Suddenly jumped onto my back without any warning and I tensed at that point.

**O God, this is bad…**

The Adult female was the same one me and storm met earlier,  
**What is it doing here?**

It walked closer with no signs of any aggression.

She got close enough for me to sense her scent,  
she was clearly calm and curious,  
The Razorwhip was now looking at me with interest and then to the baby Razorwhip on my back.  
I relaxed when I heard a purring sound from it, it then started sniffing at me, and I noticed why…

**O no you don't**

I gave a soft growl to let her know to stop  
she looked up and took a step back,  
"No" I growled to her.

It gave a slight growl before turning around and leaving…

"Well that's something new, they are usually aggressive towards any and all males…"

"Clearly not this one… And I think that this will not be the last either…"

"That would be a problem in a way…"

"A big problem indeed".

Storm suddenly broke out laughing.

"It's not funny".

"_Yes… Yes, it is…"_

"Atali, I think that I'll be flying to Berk sooner than I thought".

Atali gave me a smile of clear amusement,  
"That might be a good idea",

"Well the storm is nearing its end, so is my stay", "it's anyway getting dark, tomorrow then…"

I soon took flight heading to the hut for some much needed rest…

**Today was a crazy day…**

_**Indeed…**_

* * *

**Ok there you have it**

**The end of Chapter 6**

**This was a long chapter with much more that awaits…**

**We will soon be traveling to Berk**

**There will be a battle between Shimmer and someone else on Berk**

**But that will be a surprise for later…**


	10. Authors note 4

**Hi Everyone…  
I have created a Discord server for my FanFiction stories, ill post regular updates on the Discord server and news  
Everyone is welcome to join me on Discord  
Discord server name is; '**_**ErelagonPlays Fanfiction', Link is; /anGBVjp**_

**I'll be posting all of my OC art on the Discord Server, and you are all welcome to join and give me any advice and or suggestions**_**  
**_**My Discord name/tag is**_**  
ErelagonPlays#2157**_

**I also posted all of my OC art on  
my username is ErelagonPlays on Tumblr**

**Follow me on Discord for the latest news**

**Full Color drawing of Shimmer Coming Soon…**

**Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Note****: Now we finally get to the chapter where our OC meet those from Berk, but a bad encounter of the past will cause a fight in the present, we will meet someone from Chapter 3, but it won't be a friendly encounter.**

"**Your one past enemy, a future friend, it all can change in the present, if you allow yourself to…" – Unknown.**

**We will also learn how Shimmer learned to fly, might write a separate short story about that…**

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

The raining has stopped early in the day on Wingmaiden island, it is peaceful now, most still in their beds.

Well not us…

Me and storm were awake early after the rain has stopped falling, the baby Razorwhip still fast asleep.

We decided to go for a little bit of a race…  
We agreed upon it to race to the nearest sea stack and back, a little bit of friendly competition.

We took our stand and faced to the nearest sea stack off to the south.

"Ready?"

"_Ready"_

I opened my wings as did storm.

"Set"

"_Set"_

I crouched low…

"GO"

We both took off…

We were neck to neck for the first half…

I adjusted my wings slightly and took up speed

Storm fell behind as I take the lead

She tried to make up for lost ground, barely keeping up…

We got to the sea stack and I tucked in my one wing and completely turned myself around, and I gave one heavy beat of my wings, I took up speed again…

Storm could not turn as fast as I could and fell behind.

I flapped a few times and started gliding along the water, causing a bit of a disturbance on the water.  
I pulled up a bit to fly along the beach.

Storm was slowly closing in but still a bit behind…

I started to pick up speed, nearing the end of the race.

The end of the race is the training grounds,

I shot through the last distance and landed with a back flap on the training ground seconds before Storm arrived.

"That was fun!"

"_Yes it was", "Your very fast… How did you turn so fast?"_

"Umm… I just pulled in my one wing to turn around… I'm not really sure, I just do it without thinking…"

She gave me a purr.

"_You are a strange kin"_

"If you say so…"

She came over and nuzzled my neck

"Hey… it's not over we still have to…"

"You two are up early, having a race, Yes?"

"Uh Yeah".

"Good, I just got word that the storm is nearing its end, possibly by the end of this day…"

"Great, that is good, we should prepare to depart, there are a few things I still want to do before leaving".

"_So we are leaving soon?"_

"Yes".

"_When then?"_

"As soon as sky are clear".

"O Shimmer, you should go get Your Razorwhip, we are going to have the first flying lessons, you should be there, it will be the last lesson".

"Okay… but we should really get her a name…"

I took flight and headed to the hut.

I arrived to the hut to be greeted by a lively little Razorwhip.

"My you are wide awake and full of life, little one…"

"_Yyaaa"_

I stared at her in surprise, it's the first time I heard her say anything, So Razorwhip's can talk…

"Come here, what should I name you, hmm?"

**Squeak**

She jumped onto my back and wrapped her tail around my neck again.

"Let's go…"

"_Yyee"_

I took flight and found Atali at the training grounds with a few others with their Razorwhips included.

"Today we are going to have your last lesson, this is an important lesson for you and your Razorwhip, this lesson is all about trust, today you are going to fly…"

There were a few that were clearly nervous, and others were very excited.

**Okay now how am I going to do this… I can already fly… oh this is not going to be pleasant…**

"Atali, how should I get her to fly…"

"How did you learn to fly?"

**And she had to ask that… just great… **

"I… um… fell, I fell from Cloudjumpers back… I guess instincts kicked in and allowed me to fly without thinking about it… wait, he might have done it on purpose…"

"Hmm how interesting… it might work".

"What, by dropping her?!"

"Oh don't worry, it will be safe…"

"Oh ok", "When?"

"Now",

She turned around and beckoned everyone to follow her.

We walked to a cliff overlooking a pond and a waterfall.

"you should each trust each other and take the leap"

Jump off of the cliff, they did…

One by one they all jumped and came up shortly afterwards flying with their Razorwhips on the wing.

Then they all were in the air…

**My turn I guess…**

"Are you ready to fly little one?"

"_Yyaaw"._

I took flight and went high, Atali were below looking up at me…

**Ok its go time**

I picked up the Razorwhip and readied the drop,  
I dropped her…

She was falling for a short distance before she started flapping, and finally flying.

**Good thing for the slight wind, good for gliding.**

I went down and joined her on the wing,

Her silvery wings were making the characteristic sound all Razorwhips wings make…

Silver wings…

Silverwing…

That might work…

We both back down to the ground, and were met by Atali first.

"That went well".

"Yes… Thank the Gods for that".

Laughter broke out among those gathered.

"Yes indeed"

"O Atali, what do you think of Silverwing?"

I looked over at the Razorwhip on my back.

"Silverwing, a good name".

The Razorwhip looked up at Atali at the mention of the name.

"You like that name, hey?"

"_Yyaaasss"._

"Well that's settled then, Silverwing it is".

Silverwing hummed in delight.

I looked up to see the clouds starting to depart.

**Great, the storm is over.**

"I should get something to eat and then get some rest".

"Good idea, I'll look at the map and plan the safest path for you to Berk, I also have a message for Hiccup, the chief of Berk".

"Ok ill meet you at the hut later then".

"Yes"

I took flight to get some food for me, Storm and Silverwing.

**See you soon Valka…**

The sun were low on the horizon when we woke again, Atali just arrived to give us the supplies, which I carried, along with the message.  
I gave my last farewells and took flight, heading South east to Berk.

* * *

**Hiccup (POV)**

The storm broke during the early hours of the day, after a week of harsh winds and heavy showers of rain, it was one of the worst in years, but yet again we got through the worst of it.

Other than that, it is pretty much the normal same old day on Berk… Well normal for Berk…

I went on with my daily duties as Chief and on my spare time I'm in the forge working on my new flight suit design, I had a little problem with it being destroyed by fire and of course by toothless continued assault of his tongue, Night fury spit Never washes out…

And I do take an occasional flight with toothless at every chance I get… even if it means getting up earlier than the others, it is all worth it though.

I was about to take a short flight with toothless when…

"Hiccup!"

"Ah Yes, What now Gobber?"

"Ye got Terror mail from Dagur and Heather, thy ar' coming soon".

"Great,"

"oh and you have some chiefly duties to tend to in the great hall".

"Well looks like our flight will have to wait a bit Bud".

Grunt.

"Yeah I know".

After a few hours of complaints and many words exchanged and wasted, I finally got a chance to myself.

Both me and toothless slipped away to take a flight in the late hours of the day, we returned home before dark, tired of a long day of work, I fell asleep soon.

I was again as usual awaken early by toothless jumping on me and licking me awake…

"Augh… Toothless… Stop… I'm up I'm up, it doesn't wash out, why do you keep on doing that".

"you should find a better way to wake me up…"

I suddenly felt cold water hit me from behind as I turned away from toothless

"Augh! Really? I guess that would work… and I hope that was clean… Oh never mind".

Toothless laughed.

I changed into my flight attire, flight suit and helm.

Both me and toothless snuck out without anyone noticing and took to the air.

The sun just started to rise above the horizon as we flew.

We were flying now for a few minutes… then we saw two figures on one of the sea stacks.

"Let's take a closer look Bud".

The two figures noticed us and took to the wing, they are dragons, but by the looks of it, they are not those of Berk.

I then saw the dragons, the one is a Sand wraith, but the other one is not like any I have ever seen before.

Toothless suddenly gave out a call to the two dragons, the Sand wraith reacted and came closer before stopping after the other gave out a call.

"How did you not…"

Toothless gave a clear Growl to the other strange dragon.

The two dragons dived and went to Berk, as did Toothless.

"Whoa! Toothless! What are you…?"

Toothless faced the other two dragons.

"Follow them Bud"

Follow he did.

The two dragons looked at each other and then I saw that there was something on the strange dragons back, another dragon, possibly a baby…

The smaller dragon went over to the Sand wraiths back, right before they broke apart from each other.

The Sand wraith and the smaller dragon went into the woods, as for the other one…

The other dragon completely flipped itself around and flew right past us and gave a roar to us.

Toothless followed him.

"wow this dragon is fast".

We chased after the odd dragon, it was mostly dark blue with some green in between and on its spines, it was very slender with large wings and a long tail, obviously built for speed and agility.

The dragon looked back at us before looking at Berk, it suddenly picked up speed and turned for the village.

Toothless released a plasma blast at the dragon, and I were surprised to see that the dragon was able to avoid the blast completely before the blast exploded, it went through the fire unaffected, except for a faint shimmer.

It suddenly pulled up its wings and turned to face us, I saw the dragon shoot an amber colored ball at the tail lock lever, locking toothless tailfin and at the same time preventing me from unlocking it.

"Oh great, it can shoot amber and is clever, just our luck".

It went to the great hall and landed at the foot of the stairs.

"Ok toothless let's go land".

Toothless landed a few feet away from this other dragon, the other dragon held its wings half open readied, it is slightly bigger than toothless, but not by much.

I climbed off of Toothless, a few people started to gather, those who were outside,

I suddenly saw the Sand wraith swoop down and land right behind the other dragon with a baby Razorwhip on her back.

But the oddest thing was that the strange dragon had a small bag hanging from its neck, over its shoulder.

"Hey Hiccup what is… O Gods…"

"Eret…?"

I heard a very deep growl… from the strange dragon…

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

We flew most of the night with a strong tailwind to aid us in our flight, we arrived earlier at Berk than expected, we decided to go rest on one of the Sea stacks, which there were plenty of until dawn breaks.  
that should not be too long.

I woke up as soon as I felt the warmth of the sun on my scales as the first rays of light started to touch the world again.

I yawned.

I nudged Storm on her wing.

"Hey wake up, it's time…"

A fleck of movement caught my eye, a dark shape approaching us from the island.

"Oh great, I hope they are friendly".

"Storm take flight, Silverwing get on my back and hold on".

We took flight and faced the approaching dragon… and rider…

"Dragon rider!"

They stopped some distance away from us, It was a Night fury, but with half of his tailfin is read…

**That's odd… why…**

The Night fury roared out a command of an Alpha, a command to follow him…

I saw Storm going to the Night fury…

"Storm! Stop!"

"_It's an Alpha… We…"_

"An Alpha but not our Alpha".

She shook her head and returned to my side.

The Night fury or Alpha gave a growl loud enough to be heard from such a distance.

"Storm! Dive and head straight for the island".

She dived at the same time I did.

The Night fury followed us…

I looked back to see the Night fury quickly catching up to us.

"Augh it's too fast".

I looked around and saw a forest to the left.

**I might be able to outrun it but Storm will not be able…**

"Storm, you take Silverwing and head for the woods to the left, I will lead them away to the village, you follow shortly after us if I land".

"_Yes, just be careful"._

"You too'

"Silverwing, go to Storm"

Silverwing flapped over to storm and braced herself as she turned to the forest.

**Okay let's do this**

I flipped myself around heading straight for the Night fury, I shot past the Night fury…  
At that moment everything slowed down a bit, as I noticed the saddle and the metal contraptions that are connected to the red prosthetic tailfin, and the rider is a bit small for a Viking, and had a prosthetic metal leg which is connected to an odd mechanism that controls the tailfin, the Night fury can't fly without his rider…

I let out a roar for the Night fury, knowing full well that it will follow me now.

"**Come and get me!"**

I shot past them and looked back to see the Night fury quickly turn around and follow me.

**He's fast… but is he fast enough.**

I gained altitude with every flap of my wings, I looked around and saw the village up ahead, there's a big building which should be the great hall, that's where I'll go first.

I turned to the direction of the Great hall, I noticed how much ice there were on the island that were slowly melting away, and then I saw the large amount of dragons flying around the village.

**This is where all the dragons went…**

I sobbingly heard a soft hissing sound, I knew then what the Night fury was intending to do.  
I ducked slightly to my right and pulled in my right wing to make a roll.

The next moment I saw a bright purple ball of plasma shooting past me, I closed my eyes in time before being blinded by the flash as it exploded in midair leaving behind a ring of fire, I went straight through unaffected, other than the shimmer of my scales.

**Augh, if they want to play that game, then let's play!**

I opened my wings and turned around to face my pursuer, I saw a small lever that were clearly connected to the tailfin.

**I wonder what that's for, maybe to lock the tail in place… let's find out.**

I shot a ball of ember right at the lever, hitting the mark dead on, before either of them could react. They suddenly slowed down as the tail locked in place.

**Ah ha Knew it!**

I turned back to the village and dived to the foot of the stairs leading to the Great hall.

I waited for the two to land, having little difficulty at it.

I readied my wings in preparation to fly or to fight.  
I'm slightly larger than the Night fury and also taller.

But I don't know how strong he is…  
but he Is an Alpha and if I'm correct, then he must have defeated the previous Alpha, the same Alpha who killed my Alpha, a Bewilderbeast, he must be a formidable opponent.

The rider climbed off of the Night fury and slowly stepped closer.  
I noticed a few people gathering around us, some with dragons others without, many dragons also started to gather around us, most stayed in the air, many of these dragons I reconcile from the Nest.

They are all here, that's great…

I heard Storm suddenly land right behind me, the Rider looked at Storm and then to the Silverwing, His gaze then turned back to me and he saw my bag around my neck, I could not tell if it was surprise or confusion in his eyes, possibly both.

Then a very familiar voice called out, a voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"Hey Hiccup what is… O Gods…"

I saw from where the voice was coming from

"Eret…?"

I let out a very deep growl at the man. The same man who declared himself to be the greatest dragon trapper alive.

I shouted out for everyone to hear.

"**Eret Son of Eret… Dragon Trapper!"**

Everyone flinched and many including Eret, covered their ears.

I readied a blast and shot directly at him, but he was saved by a blue Deadly Nadder and a green Rumblehorn, both dragons clearly protecting him.

I saw a slight motion from the Night fury, I jumped back to avoid its attack, the Night fury missed me and faced me again.

"Toothless Stop…"

I saw that the Night fury had a faint blue glow being emitted from his spine.

I felt my scales shift and shimmer as if in preparation for the fight.  
**that's new**…

We both clashed against each other in force, I managed to stand my ground, just barely.

We separated and started circling each other again.

He is strong, fast, agile, smart… this is not going to end well if this doesn't stop soon.

He blasted a Plasma blast at me, I pulled up my wings in front of me to block the blast, my scales shimmered a bright purple as it struck me, leaving no damage.

I looked back at the Night fury to see him releasing another blast, this time much stronger.  
I released a Plasma blast right into his and caused a bright white flash as the two collided,

I shimmered at that moment to appear invisible,

I quietly slipped past the Night fury and rammed into him causing him to fall on his back,

I revealed myself and I wrapped my tail around him to keep him in place.

I was suddenly struck from the side by a blast from a Nadder.

I landed a few feet away from the Night fury who were still on the ground, it roared to the Nadder a command to fire.

It turned to me and fired a blast of fire right at me, I covered myself in my wings before the torrent of fire reached me, as soon as the torrent of fire stopped, I looked up and saw that a large crowd of dragons and Vikings were gathered around. The Night fury shot another Plasma blast at me and it struck the strap of my bag, it did not burn the bag but did break the strap.  
It was enough to anger me in a state or rage.

I lowered my head and started to gather the last gas into one large blast, I were going to do the same blast I used on Wingmaiden island, the one I used to destroy the rock but with a plasma blast combination extra.

I faced my attackers and… Saw Valka standing in front of me holding out a hand to me…

**What am I doing… this is not me…?**

I knew that it's too late to stop…

I looked away to a large chunk of ice in the distance… I released the blast…

The blast flew straight to the ice and exploded into a large mass of fire and electricity before giving off a large shockwave that shattered and crumbled all of the surrounding ice leaving I ringing in the air and a cloud of ice, dust and snow in its wake.

All energy left me at that moment and I barely managed to take a step forwards, toward Valka…

I barely managed to speak…

"Valka…? Is… is that you…?"

"Shimmer?", "Yes".

We both looked at each other.

"It have been so long..."

I looked back to the Night fury who were standing there alongside his rider, he was still tense but seems to have calmed down a bit.

I then saw Cloudjumper behind the Night fury,

"Cloudjumper?"

"_Yes little one?"_

"Oh please stop calling me little one…"

I suddenly heard a few people stiffen a laugh at that especially Valka.

**Oops I forgot to not speak through the mind…**

Many other people were nervous to hear me speak.

I turned my gaze to the rider of the Night fury, he has removed his helmet and were looking at me with a look on his face that I could not recognize,

I remembered the name Eret spoke, the same name Atali said, Hiccup, the Chief of Berk.

"Hiccup?"

I noticed a smell on him, a scent, similar to that of Valka, but also different.

"Uh Do… do I know you…?"

I looked at Valka and immediately saw it, I remember the stories Valka told me… the stories of her Son, Hiccup…"

I looked at Hiccup and saw it then, he is Valka's Son.

"No… but your mother do…"

I looked at Valka to see the confirmation in her eyes.

Both Valka and Hiccup were in shock.

"I… I am very sorry… Hiccup… I did not know… Chief…"

I went to where my bag was laying on the ground, I picked it up and took out the letter from Atali.

Silverwing flew to me as soon as I called.

I turned my gaze to hiccup and walked closer.

"What is that…"

"This is from Atali, the leader of the Wingmaidens, for your eyes only".

I handed the letter to Hiccup and returned to Valka.

"I am sorry, for everything…"

"Why, what caused it… this…"

I looked over to Eret who were standing next to a Rumblehorn.

She followed my gaze and understood why.

"He is no longer a trapper, he is good now, he is one of us".

I looked down searching for an answer, finding none.

"I'm sorry, I did not Know…"

"All is good now, it's over, all you can do is make peace"

"Yes I'll try"

"My how you have Grown"

I looked up at Valka in surprise.  
**Why the sudden change in topic?**

"Um yes I have grown allot…Why…?"

"And how you can talk with your thoughts and mimic…"

"Valka… I'll explain everything…", "I missed you".

I went over to Valka and nuzzled her neck.

"Ooh so did I… we both actually".

I looked back to see Cloudjumper staring at me,

I hummed in response.

I looked over to Storm sitting alone on the stairs.

"Hey, Storm come over here!"

She got to her feet and bounded closer with clear excitement.

"_Good fight… Who is this?"_

"This is Valka, the one who rescued me".

She gave a hum

"Valka, this is Storm, I rescued her from trappers after I left the nest".

"Ooh that might be some story".

"Yes, but later…"

"first time I ever saw a Sand wraith with such coloration, she is… special".

"Yes, yes she is".

"And your Son?"

"I found him while we were searching for you… we… the nest…"

"We can talk about it later…"

"Shimmer? Right?"

I looked over to Hiccup who were walking to Valka and me.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing me the letter, it's good to know that Atali will be here soon and to hear about the… happenings…"

"I… It's the least I could do for…", "I'm sorry, I did not know… Eret… sorry for my outburst"

"O don't worry, we understand, isn't that right, Toothless?"

Grunt.

"_Yes…"_

I looked over to Toothless

"I'm sorry for attacking… I was only defending myself… I …"

He looked at my, with a bit of anger, hurt and something else in his expressions

I bowed slightly to him.

"I forgive you… even after everything".

I looked up to meet his green eyes, I saw that the anger is now gone.

**Squawk**

I looked over to Silverwing who were still on my back,

"Who is this?", Valka asked

"Oh this is Silverwing, she is a rescued Razorwhip, who were injured, I healed her wing and after that took to me after the… Transition, she is not from Wingmaiden island",

"Atali did say such in the letter you gave me…"

"A new dragon!"

**O No what now!**

I noticed a big chubby guy with a Gronckle along with others of the same age,

"Fishlegs calm down".

I heard him squirm from excitement,

**This must be the fellow who Atali mentioned about, I thought she was over exaggerating, clearly not.**

"Atali warned me about you",

He suddenly went silent in shock as did the others,

"It can talk!"

"Yes of course… Fishlegs?"

"Okay my mind is now blown".

"Hehe… Not yet…"

"Oh cool", "Oh cool", both of the twins spoke simultaneously.

"Oh double trouble, Great"

"Yeah you got that right", Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup! What is going on, and why is Stormfly… What the…"

I saw the same blue Deadly Nadder that protected Eret and also who knocked me off of toothless come closer to stand next to the blond haired… shield maiden or…

"Hi Astrid, how nice of you to join in on the excitement, you just missed the… fight…"

"Fight… what fight and what new dragon is this…"

"I do have a name, you can call me Shimmer, and you are Astrid? Right?"

"A talking dragon, O God now I have seen everything".

"No not yet".

"Yeah I'll explain everything later", Hiccup answered.

"Agreed, I'm now too tired to explain anything'.

"Augh there goes that…", I heard Fishlegs mumble.

"Fishlegs"

He tensed at the mention of his name

"Uh… Yes?"

"We can talk a bit later… but now I'll lend you my book… until we meet again".

"Oh thanks".

"Do not lose it!"

"Uh Ok" he squirmed

I looked over to the twins and another short statured stocky guy with a Monstrous nightmare.

Those three look like trouble to me.

"I'll talk to everyone later, it will be a long story, now I need rest",

"Yeah sure thing, I believe my mother will want to talk to you".

"Yeah I know, allot to catch up on"

"Thanks for not… hurting toothless or…"

"Thank Valka, she snapped me out of it, but I have to thank you, Chief…"

At that I turned and walked after Valka and Cloudjumper with Storm following behind me and Silverwing on my back.

I fell asleep next to Valka's hut after the short talk with Valka about what happened after I left the nest to where I came back to find the nest destroyed and to where I traveled alongside with Storm to where I ended up on Wingmaiden island and then here on Berk, I tried to make it short and painless, but it still took a long time, to which I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

But as it recently goes, I always end up being awaken by a very energetic Silverwing…  
For a blind baby dragon, she has allot of energy, especially at times when I don't.

Today is no exception, giving a loud caw in my ears… or whatever dragons have to hear with, as not all dragons have ears.

"Augh… Ok, ok I'm up, please stop cawing in my ears… you are very loud…", I looked at Silverwing to see a satisfied look on her face, "Oh of course you knew that already, that's why you do that… Clever one".

"_Yeee!"_

"Let's get us something to eat, preferably cooked!"

She Hummed in response.

I looked over to see Storm still sleeping soundly.

**Oh I'll leave her to sleep… for now…  
Maybe bring her back a nice big fish.**

I looked around to see if there are any place I could get something to eat…  
I saw the same blond chubby guy with the Gronckle…

**What was his name again… something fish…? **

I thought at what made his name so strange, then I remembered that fish can't walk on land because fish do not have legs…

**Fish with legs… Fishlegs, what an odd name…**

I decided to ask him where I can get some food, and maybe some slugs for Silverwing.

I sprinted a short distance before I launched myself into the air.

I landed in front of Fishlegs, startling him a bit, he gave out a short, soft yelp.

"Hi there Fishlegs, have you learned anything new?"

"Uh yeah… Not much but there were a few things…" he got a confused look on his face, "I saw that you have no information on Night furies, Why?"

"Uh well… How do I put this… lightly…"? I saw the worried look in his face, "Toothless is the only known Night fury alive… There are no other Night furies alive anymore". I made sure that only Fishlegs could hear what I said.

"Wait. What? How?" He looked shocked and surprised, but I sensed that he already knew that…

"…I…" I stopped before I could say more, I knew why there were no more Night furies left.

He noticed my pause and gave me a questioning look.

I raked my brain for a good answer, but could not think of one without lying to him…  
I sighed in defeat…

I looked up at him and gave him a very serious look.

"They were all killed… All except for Toothless…" He gasped at my words.

"How…? Who…" I interrupted him abruptly.

"Shhh…! Do not tell anyone!"

Fishlegs flinched a bit.

"Uh… ok sure… "

I did not come here to talk about this…

"Fishlegs, lets rather change the subject, and quick." He gave me a Questioning look but did not question me why.

"I actually wanted to know where I can get something to eat..."

"Oh yeah, of course… What do you want?"

"Hmm, I don't know… Maybe some fish for me and Storm…"

"Storm?"

"The Sand wraith"

"O got ya", he looked over to Silverwing on my back and his eyebrows lifted a bit  
"And some slugs for… The Razorwhip…"

"Her name is Silverwing".

"Right". He looks nervous, I understand why.

"Uh follow me then".

Fishlegs went over to a nearby storehouse, he ducked inside and came out a few seconds later with a small basket of fish,

"Sorry but there are no slugs left… but we will soon have some again".

"Ah it's okay, fish will do just fine".

"Okay good, here you go", he gave me the basket of fish.

"Thanks", I were about to leave when I heard him ask…

"When can we talk?"

I looked around before I answered

"Uh… I don't know… is there any place where we can talk? preferably where it's much more quiet".

"Hmm, maybe the old dragon academy…" he looked over to an old looking dragon arena.

I looked up to see the sun almost halfway across the sky.

"Meat you there within two hours' time, is that good?"

"Yes that's good". He is very excited and obviously hyped up about it.

"I'll go tell the others quickly". He announced before flying off on the poor Gronckle.

I returned to a still sleeping Storm, this will make me feel half guilty to wake her.

I nudged her shoulder lightly to wake her up, it did not work, I nudged harder, no response.

"Oh Silverwing, do you wanna give it a try, hmm?"

She jumped off of my back onto Storm before giving her a soft screech, and quickly jumped off of her when she stirred and grumbled.

"Storm…"

She gave a soft moan before she slowly opened her eyes to a slight crack.

"Rise and shine, Storm".

"_Uhm. Wwhyyy?"_

"I got you some fish, and it's fresh…"

The mention of fish was all she needed, she perked up and shook the sleep off.

I tipped over the basket of fish and gave her the larger one of the lot.

She purred at me.

"_Thanks"_

I only gave her a smile.

I looked at some the small fishes and picked out a few of those for Silverwing  
I cooked it slightly before giving it to Silverwing.

"_Yeee fisss". _She ate the fish with gusto.

I picked out a few fish and cooked them with my fire before I ate them, or rather swallowed some of them whole, since most dragons do not chew their food.

Afterwards, we parted, Storm went flying, where me and Silverwing went ahead and went to this Dragon academy training ring.  
Fishlegs were already there, busy with Thor know what…

The whole Arena's dome was lifted and were hanging from a large chain.

I went and landed inside of the Arena, the place was obviously not used for a long time.

"Ah your early"

"So are you"

"Oh I'm just cleaning and preparing…" he trailed off when Toothless landed alongside a blue Nadder along with their riders.

**What a surprise, Spectators!**

The Nadder is allot calmer now.

"Oh hi there, nice of you to join!"

"Uh yeah sure?" Hiccup answered.

"Fishlegs, why are we here again?".

"Astrid, just watch and you will know…"

She just sighed.

"Shimmer? That's your name right?"

"Yes Fishlegs"

"Do you mind showing us what fire… you have".

"What?... oh okay… on what can I…"

I noticed a practice dummy at the far wall.

"On that?" I pointed at the dummy.

"Yes but we do have other things…"

"Like?"

"Shields, statues…" Hiccup interrupted

"What statues?... Oh never mind".

"Okay lets…" I started before I heard and smelled the approach of the Zippleback with their twin riders.

**Oh no, double trouble,**

"Why are you two knuckleheads here?"

"Uh to see things blow up, what else". The male twin answered,

"Yeah", the female twin piped in.

I'm now slightly annoyed at the arrival of those two.

"Who else is still coming?" I asked Fishlegs

"Only Valka and…"

Just at that moment I saw Valka on Cloudjumper arrive with another on a Nightmare.

I was happy to see Valka and Cloudjumper but not him…"

"Is that everyone?"

"Yes"

"Can we begin?"

He nodded

I looked at the practice dummy and prepared myself to breath fire…

"What's your shot limit", Fishlegs suddenly asked.

**Hmm good question**

"I don't know… let's find out".

"okay give us a weak blast first".

I turned to the dummy, the dummy was standing a short distance from the wall.

I blasted the dummy with one of my weak blasts of white fire, knocking the dummy against the wall,

I heard Fishlegs say medium…

I blasted it with a medium blast leaving the dummy with black burn marks and a few flames still on the dummy.

I waited for Fishlegs to say it…

"Full blast"

I charged up the gas and released the ignited gas that formed a very bright blinding light of white fire, it struck the dummy in a bright white flash.

After a few seconds of blindness, I saw that there was nothing left of the practice dummy.

Both of the twins and Fishlegs spoke up at the same time the same thing.

"Whoa"

I looked over to them and saw amazement in their faces, all except for the Short stocky guy with the Nightmare.

"That's one powerful blast" Hiccup answered

"Next", Everyone looked at me then.

"What, I have more than just that…"

Both twins looked at each other and grinned

Fishlegs placed another dummy where the previous one were.

"I suggest to everyone who has metal on them to stand back" I looked at Toothless and Hiccup.

Most everyone stepped back.

I turned to the dummy and focused a little, I felt the energy coursing over my scales and the strange gas building up, I know not how this gas can cause such a high charge in such a way…

I released it and a bright bolt of fiery lightning exploded around the practice dummy leaving a few large holes where the lightning made contact.

"Whoa, multiple fire types". "very much like a Dramillion".

"Are you done?"

"how many fire types do you have?"

"Hmm I don't know, many"

"Ah cool, imagine what we can do…" I heard the male twin say.

"No, you are not doing anything".

"Augh" both twins groaned

I smiled

"Ok next"

Let's go for… Acid?

I shot a small green ball of acid at the dummy and watched the dummy melt and burn away within seconds.

I heard the guy with the Nightmare mumble something about it not being very impressive. And heard the twins go on about all of the things they can could and can do. Adding to the guy with the nightmares annoyance.

I saw Fishlegs place a stone statue with some help from his Gronckle a few paces away from the puddle of acid, he quickly got out of the way.

"Okay let's try something new that I have learned…"

I charged up a Plasma blast

I released and blew the statue hard against the far wall.

"can you mimic fire from all dragons?"

"Maybe… I have done so to all those of whom fire I got into contact with…"

"into contact… like direct contact to their fire?"

"yes, but it's not just limited to fire…"

At this point I noticed an argument has started to break out between the twins.

I decided to shut them up a little, or with amber or by flightmare mist…

"Fishlegs, should I do amber or mist?"

"wait… what? Mist…"

I looked at the twins and shot each a small light blue ball which exploded into a small mist cloud where it struck, they both got paralyzed within seconds. And everyone stared in shock at the twins before breaking out in laughter.

**O this is going to be a long day…**

* * *

**End of Chapter 7  
I hope you all liked it  
sorry for the sudden cliffhanger but if I do not stop now, then this chapter would have ended up to be over 30 pages, that's over 10K words  
It's now over 6K words.**

**We will continue where we have stopped in the next chapter,  
Sorry for if the other characters seemed a bit out of character, I'm working on that,  
I will later Edit the other chapters.**

**And please leave me a review and tell me what you all think of it.**

_**ErelagonPlays**_


	12. Chapter 8

**Note: Thank you all for reading my story, I greatly appreciate it.**  
**Please leave me a Review and tell me what you guys think about the story so far.**  
**And sorry for the late post, School kept me busy.**

**I have finished drawing Shimmer from this chapter, it's now posted on Tumblr and Discord.**

**In this chapter we will learn a bit more of Shimmers past…**

**And thanks to all of those who have supported me, I appreciate it allot.**

**Now enjoy.**

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

It has been over an hour since we started… and it was fun, but tiring… I have never breathed this much fire before,  
We discovered that I had a shot limit…  
A shot limit of 6 for amber,  
6 Plasma blasts  
8 electrical charges  
4 acid blasts  
12 mist balls  
10 smoke balls  
10 for my natural White flame  
and 6 of any other fire types I have left…

And to add up to everything, I noticed that the cold also affect my fire breathing, causing it to get weaker, where high heat makes it stronger and hotter.

But the best part was when Snotlout made a very bad comment under his breath which were just loud enough for dragons to hear, since the surrounding dragons got a bit agitated at him, so I coated him in amber, which ended up as the joke of the day among the dragons.

And now here I am, waiting for Fishlegs to finish writing everything down that he has learned.

"Uh, Fishlegs… now that we are done playing with fire… what is next?"

"Well, what else do you have to show… like why you are called a Shimmerscale?"

Both me and Valka looked at each other giving each other a slight grin.  
"Well I'm not the one who came up with it, Valka did…" I looked back to Fishlegs, "My scales shimmer when in contact with fire or dragon fire".

"Oh wow". Fishlegs said.

"How long do you and my mother know each other?", hiccup looked over to Valka, Valka answered…

"Oh how long, maybe two months before we found each other…"

"Wow"

"yeah as with my luck, I was absent during that reunion…"

"Shimmer, it was because of you, that we were able to meet each other… I was out looking for you".

I suddenly felt a pang of guilt.  
**She were looking for me… and I were out being captured by trappers…**

Valka noticed my change of mood.

"And if it were not for you, I would not have met my son again… "

She fell silent, as did everyone else who were listening.

I gave Toothless a questioning look…

"toothless? What…"

"_It was the previous… Hiccup's Sire… he's… dead…"_

Toothless looked down.

I looked up at hiccup to see the sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Your father…" I felt my throat tighten up "He was the Chief…"

I remembered the mention of his name…

**What was his name…  
Stoick… that's…**

"Stoick the Vast…? How…?"

I knew him from some ware… but where?

Everyone looked up at me.  
Hiccup first to respond

"Wait… you knew him?"

"I… I know not… Maybe… I can't… remember… I…"

Suddenly I remembered something… Something in my book… in the back.

"Fishlegs. Give me my book quickly…"

"Uh yeah sure?" He stuck his hand in a pouch around his waist and pulled out my Dragon scale covered book, "There you go…'

I immediately went to the back of the book, looking for anything… anything at all.

I saw nothing until the tip of my claw caught something, opening a small hidden fold, there were two pieces of folded up paper. I opened up the one to uncover a map that I laid down on the floor of the arena, and opened the second paper, which is a note…

"What language is that…" I heard Fishlegs say

I looked at the strange symbols, it looks familiar, but I know not what it says…

"I don't know; it looks familiar but… I don't know…"

I placed the note down next to the map…

Suddenly a wave of images and memories flash through my head, sending shards of pain though my head,

I was now suddenly standing on the deck of a ship, I'm now in my human body, we're sailing North-west towards a Strange island in search of something of legends…

Next thing I saw was a sudden blur of motion.  
Someone on deck screamed "Dragon attack", I heard multiple screams and the sound of Dragons amid the sounds of the storm around us.  
I were knocked down by something big, I could not see what it was, my vision blurred for a few seconds, and a sudden sharp pain in my leg, racing up my leg to the rest of my body… I blacked out…

I woke up on the beach, the same beach from where I were rescued, and also where the wreckage is, it was dark, still in the peak of night, I looked up to see the dragon… The Shimmerscale…

I got to my feet and felt the same pain in my left leg… I looked down and saw a narrow bite mark, it was faintly glowing a light blue color.  
I looked back up to the Dragon, it was not more than ten paces from me, it was looking at me in a strange way… Why I know not,  
It started coming closer and closer until it was in reach, then suddenly it opened up its wings and…

Next thing I remember was that I were running now… running through the woods, I came upon a cliff overlooking the ocean, waves hitting hard against the rocks below, I heard a growl behind me…

I looked around to see the same dragon standing there, from being a dragon myself, I could tell that it was more curious than malicious…

At that moment it opened its maw to show its long narrow teeth, it blew a yellowish green smoke like substance right at me, it struck me but did nothing at first… then a sudden pain shot up from my leg and started to advance up my leg to the rest of my body… I felt the pain increase dramatically… I heard my bones break and change, the pain vanished, I at that point could feel nothing, not even the stones underneath my feet or the wind from the ocean… Nothing… even my senses were gone.

The dragon only looked at me, almost longingly…

Suddenly I felt the pain return, the sudden pain felt like molten lava being poured all along my back and limbs… My senses returned in full, stronger than ever.

And then I blacked out…

I snapped back to reality laying on the floor of the arena, panting from the flow of memories…

I noticed Valka crouched next to me with a hand on my neck, and Storm were also there, looking worried, I ignored them, I felt no pain other than my intense headache.

…I remember a bit more now, my ship was attacked by Dragons, possibly lead by that Shimmerscale, the same one who changed me into one… And I now know where he is… My crew were looking for him… we did not find him… he found us… they were all killed… except for me… why… I'm the only one…

I noticed that I were talking to myself out loud  
I looked up to see worry and shock… and one I were expecting, wonder.

**Well they are going to find out sooner or later, just as well tell them now…**

"I know what you all are asking… No, I was not born a dragon… I was human once…" I looked down to my paws "Another changed me… into… this".

"My fleet were searching for a dragon, Why… I know not, but…"

"It found you instead…" Hiccup said

"Yes" I looked up to meet their eyes, "I… was the only one to survive…"

I looked down to the map, and saw an island marked in red ink… the destination of the… my fleet….

"why were we sent to find you…"

I looked around and noticed that the sun is low on the horizon.

"I need rest, it has been a long day, and I… I have some things to think about…"

I immediately took flight and went for the spot next to Valka's hut to sleep

Right before I went to lay down to sleep I blew a bit of fire on the ground  
I had enough fire left to make a big enough area for the three of us.

We were fast asleep in a matter of seconds…

I was again as usual awaken early by none other than Silverwing.

"_Gerr up!"_

"Uh… Not now, too early… lemma sleep…"

I suddenly got a sharp pinch on my tail.

"Ow… okay… okay I'm up… no biting please…"

I looked over to my tail to see that it was Storm who bit my tail,

"Why…? Why would you do that…?"

"_To wake you up, why else". _She gave me a playful face.

"Seriously? Now?"

She only gave me a deep throaty purr,  
Silverwing followed with a softer coo.

**Females…  
**I rolled my eyes and noticed that its already late morning.

"Well I'm now up, so what now…"

Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare swooped overhead, it was that Snotlout's Nightmare with some paint marks on him.

"What in Thor's name is going on now?"

I took flight and followed the Nightmare to some sort of a stadium, I saw Hiccup Alongside Toothless and Valka.

I joined them,

"Uh what is going on now? And what's up with all the paint…?"

I indicated to the paint marks on some of the other dragon riders,

"Oh, Just a little dragon racing, just some fun…"

"Dragon racing? What…?" I noticed a bunch of sheep with targets painted on them, "And the sheep?"

"Each sheep counts a point, but a black sheep counts ten points, we catch the sheep and drop them in those nets over there…" he pointed a finger at some nets and a latch opening up to the nets with dragon heads painted on the latches.

"oh sounds fun… I guess"

"Yeah it is", "You can join in if you like…"

"Well why not, I don't think I have anything else to do". "When will it start?"

"Now"

"Wait, what, now… okay…" I looked around "Uh anything I should know…"

"Just get more points than the others, oh and I forgot to tell you that Fishlegs will not be Joining us today, so you can take his place".

"The Gronckle one?"

"Uh yes"

"Wait I'm the only one without a rider".

Hiccup suddenly looked nervous for a moment but recovered.

"Uh… I…"

Valka chuckled at that moment

"Oh I guess I can be your rider if it's okay with you…?

"I'm okay with that… but what about Cloudjumper?"

"Oh he's out doing whatever he's doing, but he won't have much of a problem".

I chuckled as did Valka.

"Okay now that's all settled, it will be fun to have you joining the race for a chance".

"oh I might as well give it a try".

I heard a Nadder approach from behind and saw Astrid and her Nadder land next to me.

"Hey Hiccup, are you ready".

"Yes we are ready"

"wait We? Are you joining?"

Both me and Valka answered simultaneously,

"YES"

Astrid looked surprised, but quickly replaced the surprise with a smile.

"Oh this is going to be interesting"

I smiled back

"Yes indeed"

A Few minute late we all were standing ready to take off after a short explanation of how the 'game' work.

A stocky Viking with a interchangeable arm and a peg leg, named Gobber was about to start the race.  
As soon as he said go… we were off.

The slight weight of Valka on my back did not slow me down much. But there was a difference.

I saw a sheep down below among the houses,  
I were not the only one who spotted it, Snotlout swooped down on and his dragon Hookfang caught it in its claws.

Suddenly I saw the Twins come and snatch it from Hookfang,  
the two started cheering.

"Wait… I can take the sheep from them…?"

"I guess so".

"Oh this is going to be fun!"

I chased after the Twins, just to see them throw the sheep in their net.

"Well of the next one, I guess"

Even Astrid and Hiccup were up on their game, scoring two sheep each in the first 5 rounds  
And the Twins one.

I had to make a score now, me and Valka came up with a plan to go for the black sheep, even if we have to take it from the others.  
but we have to test out the plan first.

I saw the twins swoop down for a sheep, both catching it at the same time, and to my surprise, started fighting over it.

"Those two Knuckleheads are so going to regret it".

I heard Valka give a slight chuckle

I swooped down and underneath the Zippleback until I'm directly underneath the Zippleback's heads and the twins who were still fighting over the sheep, screaming something about stealing…

I thrusted myself up slightly at the same time when Valka jumped giving her an extra boost.

The twins stopped fighting over the sheep, probably out of surprise.

I caught Valka and dropped away from the Twins

I saw the crowd of people and the nets…  
And I heard the something fast approach from behind, I immediately dived down, just in time to avoid Toothless from snatching the Sheep.

"Valka! Hold on!"

I Started doing a spin to avoid Astrid also who came from below just as Hiccup came from above.

We scored as soon as we passed the nets, because Valka threw the sheep in as we passed.

I heard Gobber announce;

The Twins count at 1  
Astrid and hiccup each 2  
Valka and Shimmer 1  
And Snotlout trail with none.

And this went on for long,  
Snotlout finally got a few sheep  
the Twins got two more and as it is with Hiccup and Astrid  
they were in the lead

Luckily for me and Valka we were right behind them  
and it was almost time for the black sheep.

We were now chasing Hiccup who have a sheep, his 9th sheep

Unfortunately, he got that point.

"Get ready"

Gobber announced;

The twins at 3 points  
Snotlout at 4  
Valka and Shimmer at 6  
Astrid at 8  
And Hiccup at 9 points

The crowd went up in cheer, again.

Suddenly a loud horn was sounded.

"Great, the black sheep, let's go get it"

"Hurry Shimmer!"

"Hold on"

I increased my speed, and fly a tingle at the base of my wings where it connects above my back legs.

I ignored it for now, but felt myself getting faster, and Valka tightening her grip.

I saw the Black sheep being shot up into the air, and being caught by toothless…

"Oh no… not this time…" the tingling returned and disappear.

"Valka! Get ready!"

She braced herself as I closed the gap between me and Toothless,  
Just as we were close enough to Hiccup and Toothless, Valka jumped onto Toothless and I dove below him and grabbed the sheep, and at the same time shifted my scales to be invisible.

Valka jumped onto my back and I dove down to gain a bit of speed.

I heard the crowd cheer at that moment, which alerted me to how close we are to the finish.

I shifted my scales again to be the same blue and brown color as Valka's armor.

Suddenly I saw Snotlout come up in front of me to block us from winning, I shot a blueish grey ball of smoke at him creating a big smoke cloud, I zipped underneath the cloud and also were in time to drop the sheep into my net before Astrid could take the sheep.

"Yeah! We did it!"

I hear Gobber over the Cheering;

Valka and Shimmer got 16, We got our Victors!

I landed near Gobber a moment later.

"Ah! Well done, ye' two make up a pretty good a team hey"

"Oh thank you Gobber, But Shimmer came up with most of the plans…"

"You Know that's not true, you also played a big role in this".

"Hehehe, like I sed, ye' two make a good team".

The Hiccup and the rest of the Riders arrived at that moment.  
Hiccup was the first to speak.

"Wow that's some pretty good flying, you two are amazing!"

"Thanks", Valka responded

I only nodded

Both Valka and Hiccup's gaze shifted to my wings…  
I followed their gaze to see what they were looking at,  
my wings now had an elongated growth along my side ending at the start of my tail.

**That explains the tingling and sudden increase in speed, my wings grew a bit…**

"Well… that's new…", then I looked to my tail to see pointier looking scales, almost as like a bunch of little spines or spikes.

"Have you ever seen any other dragon grow extensions to their wings before…", Valka interrupt.

"No Hiccup, I have not… he is the only one…" Valka looked up at me, "Shimmer did you…"

"No I did not, I Did not know about this", I pointed to my new wing extensions, "This is all new to me… but maybe… the one who changed me…" I stopped myself.

"Maybe, this other dragon might be able to…" Hiccup cut himself off from what he was about to say.

There were a moment of silence,  
Astrid broke the silence first.

"With your new wing… growth, how about a normal race to that one remaining statue out there". She pointed to a big old statue far of in the distance.

"ow is that a challenge?" I said with a bit of humor.

"Valka, you in?"

"Oh no, Cloudjumper will be waiting for me by now, I should be off… good luck", She turned around and walked off to her house.

"Okay then, just the five of us…"

Hiccup were interrupted by Storm who decided to announce herself.

"_Did someone say, Race?"_

"Yes, you joining"

"_Oh yes I am!"_

"that means the six of us then".

"Where is Silverwing?"

"_With the Split wing named Cloud-jumper"._

"Good, he is a big softy".

Both Hiccup and Astrid mounted,

"Get ready", Astrid announced.

Both me and Storm took our positions,

"GO!" Astrid screamed

We were off with Hiccup in the lead.

I heard Astrid talking to the Nadder, "come on Stormfly, lets show them who's the best".

Stormfly suddenly took the lead.

"Oh is this how it's going to be…"

I started to increase my speed like I did during Dragon racing, quickly gaining distance

We were nearing the stone statue as I overtook Hiccup and Toothless.

I saw Stormfly take a sharp turn around the statue just as I got to the statue, I also took a very sharp turn.

As I sped away from the statue I saw Storm gaining a bit with Toothless right behind me.

I tucked my arms and legs in tighter and angled my wings a bit to again gain more speed causing me to quickly gain on Stormfly just as Toothless started to do the same.

Both me and Toothless shot past Stormfly and a surprised Astrid,

We were almost neck to neck at this point, I were only slightly ahead of them, but they were going to take the lead when suddenly I felt my scales crawl a bit and I felt the urge to shoot a ball of flame in front of me… and I did, I shot a strange dark purple ball of fire… or smoke ahead which erupted into a ring of fire and smoke, I went straight through it. I felt a sudden increase of speed and a drop in resistance.

**What was that…**

I arrived at the End point first, I were barely able to slow down in time.

**How did I do that!**

Toothless landed a few seconds later, as did Storm and Stormfly both at the same time.

"Well that just happened…"

"You… how did you do that…? And what's that thing with your scales?"

I looked at myself at Hiccup's mention of my scales, it was now shimmering a mix of black, white, blue and purple.

"Oh… that looks nice…"

"I wondered why my mother called you a Shimmerscale… I knew that your scales change color but… Your scales actually shimmer…"

"It's actually beautiful…"

I grunted at Astrid

I changed my scales back to its normal colors.

"Now who came last?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

Both Astrid and Storm looked at each other for a moment before answering

"_It was a tie", Storm said_

"Both of us", Astrid answered.

"Sand Wraiths are pretty fast",

I suddenly felt hungry from all of the flying.

"Well me and Storm will be off to get something to eat, See ya".

Both me and Storm took flight to fetch Silverwing and to get some fish.

* * *

After some food a short rest, I decided to go help out in the village where I can,

I decided to go melt all of the ice that were still left, and to afterwards help in construction of the houses.

I actually enjoyed to help out in the village, it helped me to keep my mind off of my troubles, especially that of the dragon who changed me,  
how many more were changed…

I placed down a couple of logs next to a half finished house,  
These Vikings are really fast builders,

I noticed Valka and Cloudjumper approaching from the dragon stables.

Hiccup was also helping out in the construction of the houses to my surprise, but he is good at building things.

Hiccup was the first to speak when Valka arrived,

"How are the dragons doing?"

"Oh most of them are making a good recovery, but I fear that some of them will not make it, and the last one… I can't seem to find what's wrong with it…"

"What's wrong? Sick dragons", I asked.

"A few dragons who got injured during Drago's attack and some others we rescued from trappers and there are a few with torn wings…".

"I'll help; I can heal them".

"What? Y…you can…? How?" Valka asked

"I have healing fire".

Both Hiccup and Valka looked at each other with confusion.

"let me show you… Where are the Injured dragons?

"In the Dragon stables, in a separate station for the sickly or injured".

"That's where I spend allot of my time these days", Valka added

Toothless suddenly spoke up._ "How can your fire possibly heal wounds? I saw you melt a stone within seconds yesterday"._

"Oh trust me Toothless, I have done it many times, and it does not hurt".

I showed him my Scars on my side and the lightning marks on my wing.

His eyes widened in surprise as did those of Hiccup and Valka, Cloudjumper were not paying much attention.

"Where did you get those scars?" Valka asked with worry.

"Oh just from my sudden escape from Breakneck Bog, me and my companions tried to escape a whole pack of Smokebreaths… that's where I got this scare…" I motioned to the scare on my side.

"And the scare on your wing?"

"That was from a lightning strike" I looked at the lightning veins on my wing, "me and my other two companions were flying away from the Smokebreaths when I noticed one of my companions were not behind me and Storm, I were about to turn around to go find him when… I was struck by lightning… If it were not for the Wingmaidens… I would surely have been dead".

"who was this other companion of yours?" Hiccup asked

"A Rumblehorn… He had no name, but he was always a big stubborn softy, and was always very loyal…" I paused for a moment to regain my bearing, "It have been two weeks since… The storm…"

I heard Hiccup and Valka Whisper something to each other, but I paid no attention to what they said.  
I saw Toothless Sitting there listening to the whispering.

**Such curiosity, I wonder what …**

"…let's take him to the injured dragons… it might do him some good…" I heard from the Whispers.

I looked at Toothless who were still listening intently to the two.  
I'm getting a bit annoyed at this.

"Oh just get done with it, you two know I'm still here!"

Both jumped in surprise,  
Toothless gave a gurgling laugh at the two  
And Cloudjumper only grinned.

"Oh… my apologies…Lets go, follow me".

We followed Valka to the dragon stables, and from there to the Injured dragons,

There were a few dragons with a few scars and the sour smell of infection was heavy in the air.

I immediately went over to a young Raincutter with a large cut on his wing,  
"Oh you poor thing… here let me help you"

I gently took hold of his injured wing and quickly released a small jet of healing flame on the cut, sealing it up, leaving only a scare behind.  
The Raincutter were shocked and a bit surprised but showed its gratitude.

I moved on to the next dragon, A Hobblegrunt with an infected bite-mark on its tail, which required to be burned clean,  
I quickly paralyzed it with a small stream of mist and then burned away the infection before healing it with my healing flame.

There were a few dragons that were beyond help and others that I could only heal partly because of internal damage, but I were able to help most.

When I finally caught up with Valka and Hiccup, I immediately caught a familiar scent, that of a Rumblehorn…

I looked past them and saw the same Rumblehorn I knew and traveled with since our escape from the trappers.

"Can it be… After two weeks…"

The Rumblehorn did not react.

I looked at Valka who were staring at me with sorrow.

"Help him…" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Hey there big guy", no response

He was only lying there, with his eyes closed, if not for his slow breathing, I would have thought that he was a statue.

"Hey wake up, Don't let the Smokebreaths get to you", he stirred at the mention of Smokebreaths but other than that, nothing.

"Oh don't force me to make you listen, or should I get Storm to jump on you…"

He suddenly stirred and sniffed a bit, then his eyes shot open and started to look around.  
"There you go…"

"_Shimmer?"_

"The one and only…"

I jumped out of his way as he suddenly got up and charged towards me,

"Hey… Please don't kill me".

He stopped in front of me with clear joy and sorrow in his eyes.

"_You… alive after… I thought that you and…"_

"Hey, we are all still alive, well barely though… but alive".

And to my surprise he did something he never did before… he bowed.

"Oh… What's that for… did you hit your head or…"

He got up and snorted at me, but did not answer.  
I saw a small infected cut on his leg as he was limping around me to see the others.

"Let me heal that for you; before it gets worse".

He stopped and looked down to the cut for a moment

"I'm not taking a no for an answer"

He relented without protest, but looked confused.

I sprayed a small stream of paralyzing mist to prevent any pain and then I burned it clean, but took longer because of his fireproof scales, then I healed it with my healing fire.

He inspected it for a moment

"_thanks…?"_

"Good to know that he was not seriously sick, only mourning"

The Rumblehorn looked at Valka and then at Hiccup.

"_Who's the humans?"_

"This is Valka, the human who rescued me and who lived in the Ice nest alongside the other Kin", I pointed my tail to Valka.

He then looked at Hiccup and started sniffing him.

"_Is this the rider of the Night wing?"_

I saw Toothless ears prick up at the mention of Night wing

"_Yes, he is my rider, and also the Alpha of this human nest, and I'm the Alpha of the Kin on this island"._

"_Alpha… My apologies"._

"Oh he's just a little grumpy at times, but he is a softy".

Toothless only snorted and looked away.

"Let me just quickly tend to the last few Kin then we can be off to see Storm and someone else…"

He only nodded

And I went back to the Sick and injured.

* * *

It was later in the day when Both me and Silverwing got a chance to be alone for a few minutes.

We flew into the woods away from the village at the other side of the mountain, I decided to take the time to teach Silverwing what I can, even though she is a fast learner, she tend to be stubborn at times.

I saw something in the woods down below that looks like a cove of some sort. I went down to it.

The Cove is large and open with high rock walls and a large lake in the center of the cove, a very peaceful place.

"okay… let's begin."

She cocked her head at me

"_Yesss?"_

"Time to teach you a few things…" I looked at her eyes and noticed that it's starting to get a bit clearer, "What's this…?"

I waved my tail in front of her but slowly at first. Her eyes started to follow my tail when it was right in front of her… and seemed to lose sight of it when it was more than a meter from her.

"Can you see me…?"

"_Yee"_

"Hmm"

**Okay let's test this out…**

I changed myself invisible to see if she notice,  
and as soon as I'm invisible she stiffened a bit and started to look around.

She suddenly stood still and went quiet as if listening.

**So she is not completely blind anymore… How old is she actually…?**

I felt something in my head, something similar to that of when I mentally talk to humans, as if to do the same again…

I looked around but saw no one around, it was just me and… Silverwing…

"Wait… can I…?"

I have never tried to talk to another dragon mentally before… never needed to.  
I went ahead… focusing on the strange mind of another dragon… it is so much different from that of a human,  
Humans is a bit more in… order… closed off, but a not here…  
I'm feeling, smelling, hearing, and seeing everything, I immediately tried to block every thought and feeling from passing our link.

But I still saw what she saw, her vision was very foggy but we… she could still see the dirt a few feet in front of us… her…  
I tried to focus again…

"Silverwing?"

"_Sire?"_

I were immediately shocked to hear her say that… word...  
to hear her call me 'Sire'.

I immediately showed myself to her again making my scales go back to its normal color.  
But our link was still there.

I felt her joy when she saw me again… it felt so strange…  
I broke the link before my own surprise could reach her.

**This is all too strange to me…  
Life will never be the same…**

* * *

We returned back to Berk before sundown, and I were now assaulted by a very playful Storm.

And were met by an over exited Fishlegs who were holding my book.

"Ah Fishlegs, what brings you so… exited here?"

"Only that I were able to find out in what language this note was written in, and I were able to translate it".

"Yes… And what did it say?"

He gave an exited smile

"It revealed the location, the location of the dragon you were looking for…"

"Where!"

Fishlegs placed a finger on an island on my map which was open on the ground alongside one of Hiccup's maps

I froze when I saw it… I recognize the island, it's on Foreverwing island…

"Fishlegs…? Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Only you and Valka… who told me to tell you…"

"Why did you tell her?"

"I… to know if she know that island".

"And?"

He nodded.

"Oh Gods above…"

He looked at me with worry

"Fishlegs… Do not tell anyone else about this…"

"Why…"

"That island… do you know what lives there? Did Valka say…"

"No Valka did not say, What's on that island?"

"A…Foreverwing…"

Fishlegs first looked puzzled before his eyes went wide as he seemed to recognize the name…

"Wait… The Foreverwing… but that's a…"

"Legend? No… its real, and its big…"

"Fishlegs! Do not tell a word to anyone about this… I will coat you in Amber if you do".

"Uh yes… sure…"

"Now let's forget about this for now…"

Fishlegs quickly made his way to his house leaving me, Storm and Silverwing alone…

* * *

Early the next day, even before Silverwing were awake I woke from my half sleep,  
I were not able to sleep, my thoughts were troubling me too much, as if I were being called, it was strange and also somewhat unnaturally familiar… like something in-between…  
and it were calling me East… to that island…

**Oh what's at that island… and why…**

I felt something… an ache in the back of my head.  
The ache dimmed but still remains there… almost… calling…for help?

"I should probably get ready for the trip…"

I headed over to Valka's door and knocked.

I heard a faint sound of footsteps afterwards  
the door opened to reveal Valka standing there with fixed eyes

"Shimmer? Why are you up so early? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry to wake you… there is nothing wrong… technically not though?" I looked around to make sure no one were around, "Fishlegs told you about It, About the island?"

She nodded.

"I'm going there soon… to find out what's…"

She sounded alarmed suddenly "Alone?"

"No, that's why I'm here, to ask if you might be interested in joining me…"

"Hmm, it is a far flight, and a dangerous one too… who else will be coming along?"

"As few as possible"," Only you, Storm and Cloudjumper…"

"And what about Hiccup and or…"

"They have more things to do here and some of the others will only slow us down".

"Fair point", "We should get ready, don't want to leave here too late".

"Okay I'll get my book and map from Fishlegs and get some food before departure…" Valka was already gone… "And I'm talking to myself… great"

I woke Storm of my plans and went over to get my book from Fishlegs.

**I'm coming soon… whatever's out there… waiting?**

* * *

**And there you have it  
End of Chapter 8**

**I hope everyone have enjoyed it  
The next chapter will be the chapter some were waiting for.  
****Shimmer will not be flying his life flight alone for long,****  
And how long before then…  
Wait and see…  
I will post a drawing soon to give a ****special hint**** to what ****or who**** we will meet in Ch9**

**And as always please leave a Review and tell me what you all think  
and have a great day**

_**~ErelagonPlays~**_


	13. Chapter 9 (Aurora)

**Hi there,  
Sorry for the late update, I have been very busy with school and Exams and life in general  
I have been working on the story during times when I had off time, which were not much…**

**This chapter start a short moment after Chapter 8, but still early on in the same day.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

It is still early when I arrived at Valka's house, Storm were lying on the ground next to the house, waiting, when I arrived.

"Oh hi their Storm". I noticed Storm's wagging tail, "You ready?"

"_Always",_ She tilted her head at me for a second, "_What kind of question is that? I'll always take the opportunity to fly"._

"Okay then… Good to see your exited".

Silverwing suddenly swooped down from atop the house landing right in front of me with a slight stagger in her step.

"_Sirrre!" _She chirped

I Shivered at the mention of being called Sire.

"Hi Silverwing! Allot of energy today, hey?"

"_Yaasss"_

"Good…"

I suddenly heard someone behind me, sounding quite allot like Cloudjumper, but I also felt something… mentally… but I quickly brushed it to the side.  
I looked around to see That it was indeed Cloudjumper with Valka at his side  
Valka was equipped in her full dragon armor, with her helmet under her left arm and her staff in her right hand.

"Oh hi Cloudjumper! Are you ready?"

"_As usual… Where my rider goes, I go"._

"Right then…" I noticed that Valka had no supplies with her.

"Umm, Valka? Aren't you going to take supplies?", I asked with slight unease.

She chuckled, "Oh no, I have no need, I only take a water skin, that's it".

"Oh okay then"

Valka looked down towards my Satchel, "I see you are carrying your book along with you…"

"I carry it around every ware with me where I go", I gurgled softly.  
"Are you ready?" I asked Valka, to which she nodded.

"Okay, let's take to the wing".

Valka climbed onto Cloudjumper's back and Silverwing jumped onto my back, wrapping her tail around my neck.  
I took the lead and took flight, followed by Cloudjumper and Storm both on my tail.

**East it is…  
**I felt a sudden unexplained urgency to hurry up, to get to the island before… before it's too late…  
**I'm coming…**

* * *

**Hiccup (POV)**

It was still early morning as usual at the great hall, dragons and Vikings alike everywhere either drinking ale or eating there morning meal like normal… well normal for Berk, people have quickly forgotten the events from two days prior to the arrival of our new strange resident of Berk.

I saw Gobber sitting at one of the tables drinking his mug of ale from his prosthetic hand-mug.

"Ohh how nice of ye' to join me this morn' hey Hiccup"

"Nice to see you too… umm how is the smithy going?"

"Oh pretty swell ye' know with all o' new dragons around and the new iron from tha' o' Drago's dragons, have more iron than needed".

"well Grump is enjoying the iron you can't use"

"Ye' right the' lad, how er' the chiefly duties going he?"

"Keeps me busy but I manage"

I saw a terrible terror snatching food from someone's plate and gobbling it down with gusto.

"I saw er' mother fly off with tha' new talking dragon this morn, do you know where they ar' going? er' asked Fishlegs but he refused to say anything!"

"Hmm, no, this is the first I hear of this… I'll go ask Fishlegs then, do you know where he might be?"

"Last I saw him; he was on his way to tha' old academy".

"Thanks Gobber!"

"Ahh, don't mention it" he waved his left hand at me.

I looked over to Toothless who were finishing up his basket of fish.

"Let's go bud"

He bounded over to me in quick strides.

"Let's go see Fishlegs"

I turned around and walked to the doors, passing a table with a few Terrible Terrors on it who all were busy yammering with each other,  
The doors opened silently, as it's hinges were oiled a few days ago,  
I climbed onto Toothless and we flew to the old Academy, and just as Gobber said, Fishlegs was there, standing by a table drawing something on a large piece of paper.  
Toothless landed a few feet away from Fishlegs, where I climbed off.

"Hey, Fishlegs…"

Fishlegs gave out a sudden squeal as he spun around very quickly to face us.

"Uh… you okay Fishlegs? What are you working on there?"

"Uhh… Oh… I… Nothing…" he stuttered.

I gave him a stern look.

"Fishlegs?"

"Oh okay… it's a map…"

"A map? Of what?"

Fishlegs shuffled nervously around on his feet

"Fishlegs!"

"A map of Foreverwing island… I got it from Shimmer's map…" he quickly said

"Foreverwing island?", I thought about why my mother would leave with Shimmer without telling me,  
"Is that where my mother is going… along with Shimmer?"

"Yes…" He squealed out.

I threw my arms up in the air out of frustration.

"Fishlegs, where is this island?"

Fishlegs turned to face the map, pointing a finger on a large unexplored island to the far east.

"Why would they go all the way out there?"

Fishlegs only shrugged his shoulders, "He did not tell me why, I guess it's something about his past or something"

"I'm going after them! Come on Toothless, lets tell Astrid!"

"Wait! You will need a map!" Fishlegs quickly interjected.

"Thanks"

With that me and Toothless were off looking for Astrid,  
She were at the Dragon stables with the other teens.

"Astrid, I have to go… I'm putting you in charge of the Village, I'm going after my mother"

"Wait… What?! Where?"

"East to some sort of island… Foreverwing island… or something like that"

"Hiccup… oh okay… be safe"

"I Will be back"

Both me and Toothless took flight, heading East toward Foreverwing island.

* * *

**Shimmer (OC)**

We have been flying in Silence for a few hours now, heading east, passing a few small rock outcroppings too small to be added to the map, I saw a small rocky outcropping ahead of us about a few minutes flight away.

"Do any of you need a rest?" I asked Both Cloudjumper and Storm

"_No_**"** Cloudjumper responded

"_Not yet"_ Storm added

"Okay then, so we continue on"

We passed the Small rock outcropping large enough for 5 full grown Monstrous Nightmares, I noticed a few holes in the rock, which looked very familiar, looking very unnatural.  
Possibly Whispering Death holes…

"We are getting close to Whispering Death island!" Valka announced

"Not that far anymore… I hope"

"We can rest on Healer island before we go past Whispering Death island"

"Maybe grab a few herbs for Elder Gothi while were there" Valka said

"Hmm… if you know what she need, go ahead" I answered

I felt Silverwing wake up from her short nap as she fell asleep about an hour ago.

"Hi, we will land soon" I told Silverwing

"_Yeee! Lannnt!" She gave a soft hum_

"Yes land" I hummed back

* * *

It took us a few minutes of flying before I were able to see land in the distance and another 5 minutes before I could see any recognizable details.

"Here we are, our first stop, Healer's island"

We flew over to a clearing on this relatively flat island, landing softly upon the still moist earth.

"So this is Healer's island, I can see a few wild herbs and some others"

"That took us not as long as I have expected, the sun is still high above the horizon"

"We are luckily fast flyers, well those of us who can fly…" I noticed that Valka was already picking herbs.

Storm curled up on the warm moist earth, Cloudjumper were focusing on Valka, and Silverwing was wandering around and exploring the surroundings.

I looked at the position of the sun in the sky, noticing that there might be about five hours of light left, maybe more…  
Valka returned with a few strong smelling herbs in her hands,

"Wow, those are some strong smelling herbs… wait… those smell familiar…"

"Probably because some people used to smoke it"

"Yuck!"

Valka chuckled "oh, it's not for that luckily"

I looked over to see Storm staring at Silverwing jumping around in the grass chasing a mouse,  
Silverwing pounced upon the mouse and quickly devoured it in one quick swallow.

"Well that's… disgusting… I would not eat a fur ball like that…"

"_Oh they aren't too bad a snack"_ Storm added.

"Well I think that we should get going probably, don't want to arrive there too late"

_"No your right, it can get dangerous flying at night" _Cloudjumper confirmed

"Then let's go then"

With that we were off shortly afterwards.

* * *

The sun was just above the horizon when we got in sight of the Island, as we got closer I started to noticed something moving about the coast,

"Valka, do you see that on the beach? What is…"

At that moment I noticed the Ships and the cages on the beach…

"Valka! Trappers!"

I looked over to Valka and noticed cloudjumper already diving, me and Storm followed

"What are they doing here?" I asked

"Seems like they are setting up camp" Valka stated

I suddenly heard a distress call coming from somewhere on the island

"Did you hear that?" I asked Valka

"hear what?"

"Something in trouble…?!"

"What? How…"

I sped on ahead and changed my scale color to blend in with the fading light of the setting sun, heading inland towards the direction of the call.  
I Landed on a large rock ledge that are concealed from the trappers,  
Valka shortly landed nearby on the rock ledge along with Storm.

"Shimmer? What's wrong? Something on the island…?"

"Yes… but I know not what it is that's calling…" I heard Screaming further inland on the island, but I can't pinpoint from where, sounded Human… "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, sounded like more trappers, they probably caught another dragon…"

"We should split up, to cover more ground"

"Good idea, if you find anything, shoot up a flair and I will do the same"

"Yes", I looked over at Storm who were licking her claws clean, "Storm should go with you Valka"

"What about you?"

"I'll be good, I can defend myself, and I will not be alone, I have Silverwing",

"Okay then, let us be on our way"

I looked over to Storm, "Storm, you should go with Cloudjumper, is that okay?"

"_Yes… just stay safe", _she turned around and took off with Valka and Cloudjumper.

"You stay safe!", I grinned

I took flight and headed to the south eastern direction and Valka headed east, the light has started to fade from the sky, And the voices are getting louder…

"we are getting close, Hold on Silverwing!"

Hold on she did, tightening her tail around my neck and holding tightly onto my spines.

I dived into the general direction of the voices  
It got louder and louder,

I took a sharp turn and leveled off to stop my descend, and I came into view of a cave with a few trappers dragging a fighting Shimmerscale out of the cave.

"It can't be… another Shimmerscale…"

I noticed a long shallow cut along it's side, probably done by a dragon,  
The other Shimmerscale was mostly green with blue horns, and I could tell that the other Shimmerscale is not winning the fight.

I shot a grey ball of smoke at the trappers, enveloping them and the Shimmerscale in a thick smoky fog, I immediately blasted a Plasma blast into the air which exploded into a wide bright ring of purple fire that gave a loud thunderous noise,  
**'That should do the Trick, I hope she saw that…'**

I shot a trapper with a plasma blast causing panic among the trappers, I swooped down and caught two trappers by surprise by slicing one of them in two and to my surprise, the other trapper were killed with one of my tail spikes that shot loose from my tail.  
I turned invisible and shot another plasma blast at a trapper nearest to the other Shimmerscale,

'**four down, one to go' **I said to myself keeping tally, knowing that there are more coming.

I whipped my tail at the trapper intending to warn him, but instead I shot a tail spike at the trapper hitting him on the shoulder,  
**'that just happened'**

I looked back at my tail and noticed the two missing scales, which were actually elongated scales or spikes.

I looked over to the other Shimmerscale who were laying still,  
if it were not for its breathing, I would have thought that it was dead.  
I walked closer and noticed a faint, but distinct scent, that of what can only be…  
**'A female…?'**

I carefully walked closer and noticed the long cut on her side which was about a few days old, still fresh and it smells sour with infection.

She stirred a bit before slowly opening her eyes, she looked ahead of her for a moment, almost transfixed on something in front of her,  
I moved in closer to remove the straps and bolas around her and to take of the muzzle.

The trapper with the Spike in his shoulder was slowly crawling away before passing out.

Her head jerked in my direction as she noticed me, she started thrashing in an attempt to get away, but only succeeded into tightening the bindings.

"Hey, it's okay! It's okay, I'm here to help" She stopped for a short moment as I added "Those ropes will only tighten if you continue moving, and the sooner I get you free the sooner we can get away from the approaching trappers" I pointed to the direction of where the trappers camp is.

She looked at me for a moment before relenting by laying her head down with a moan.

I made quick work of the ropes and leather straps around her wings and legs, cutting them with my tail and claws, and then I removed the muzzle from her snout just as a group of about 15 trappers appeared from behind a few bushes.

"Oh Thor all mighty…"

I suddenly heard an iconic whistling shriek from above and a bright purple plasma blast shot in front of the trappers causing the Trappers to or duck for cover or for those closest to the blast to get flung back, dazed.

I immediately knew that it was a Night fury, and more specifically, Toothless.

I shot a ball of blue mist at the Trappers who just got up from the ground, causing them to get frozen in place as the paralyzing mist takes effect.

I looked up to see Cloudjumper and Storm flying closer with Valka on Cloudjumper's back, and a second later were joined by Toothless and Hiccup.

"Oh, how nice of you to join the party!" I said sarcastically

Valka jumped off of Cloudjumper and went over to me and stopped as she saw the other Shimmerscale,

"Is that another… Shimmerscale…?" Valka stumbled in disbelief.

"Yes and She is injured, and we need to get out of here, I don't know how long the paralyses will hold"

"Wait…? She?" Hiccup interjected

"Yes!" I snapped

"Can she fly?" Valka quickly asked

"I don't know, I'll quickly as…"

"No I cannot fly… why would you ask that?" The other Shimmerscale responded

I spun around and looked at her, She was staring at me with her golden green eyes

"Why?... is it because of the injury…?" I asked

"No… I don't know how to fly… I never learned to… I'm not…"

"Okay we can carry you…" I quickly answered

She quickly gave me a panicked look "Wait. What?... How…"

"Calm down, all will be fine, I promise you this that I will not hurt you" I calmly told her

She calmed down but was still tensed and scared.  
I turned around to face Valka,

"She can't fly, but we can carry her back to Berk, Right?" I asked Valka

"I don't know, if Cloudjumper can carry her all the way to Berk…"

"I will carry her then" I quickly interjected

I returned my focus back to the other Shimmerscale, whom got herself back to her feet before her legs gave way from under her, she collapsed again.

"hey, are you okay?"

She gave me a slight whimper "I don't know… This is not natural…"

"Okay just stay calm" I calmly told her

"Okay…"

Hiccup quickly interjected "Ah I think that this would be the perfect time to leave, as we will be swarmed by trappers pretty soon if we stay any longer"

"Okay let's go"

I looked over to the other Shimmerscale whom were looking at Toothless and Hiccup.

"Ah… is it okay with you that I carry you…"

"Where..."

"To Berk"

"Where is that?"

"West over the sea across a few islands"

"Fine…" She moaned

"all will be fine; I promise"

She looked over to Cloudjumper as he took flight with Valka on his back

"Let's go"

I took flight and carefully picked her up while in flight, holding her with my front paws holding her neck and my back legs holding on to her back legs, carefully, trying not to hurt her, leaving her wings open.

She was surprisingly light weighted and were not hard to carry.

"You doing okay down their Shimmer?" Hiccup asked from above

"Yes, we are good"

We started to fly west towards Berk as the last rays of light were starting disappear from the lands below, and soon the Sky along with it, enveloping us all in moonlight darkness.

* * *

We came upon Healer island within moments of our flight from Foreverwing island, some time after the last light faded from the sky.

"Healer's island up ahead, let's go rest there for the night" I announced

We all headed towards Healer's island and landed in the clearing,  
I gently laid The other Shimmerscale down on the grass down below before I could land myself.

"ah there we go, on solid ground again"

She nodded

I quickly flew over to a long dead tree and cut of a few branches before returning them to where we landed, I placed the wood in a pile and lighted the wood on fire, providing some light and warmth from the cold air.

I went over and laid down next to the fire for the heat, still tired from the whole day's flight.

I heard someone approach a short moment later.  
It was the other Shimmerscale who also came to lay down near the fire,

There were a long moment of silence other than that of Hiccup and Valka's whispers  
Then she spoke up,

"Uh… thank you…"

"For what?"

"For saving me… and for being so… nice…"

"You have no need to thank me… it was nothing if it means saving a life"

"why…? Why help me? Help one you do not know, a stranger…"

"Why you asking this? should I have left you alone to be caught by the trappers…" I sarcastically responded before being cut off

"No!... I'm just curious… that's all…"

"That's just the way I am I guess, always wanting to help others…"

I looked down to my satchel which was still wrapped around my tail and tail spike

"How did you get that wound on your side?"

She turned her body to make the long claw mark visible

"Me and a… friend was attacked by a monstrous Nightmare back on that island… my friend nearly killed it before she was killed by the Nightmare, it was the Monstrous Nightmare who gave me this"  
She lifted her wing showing the wound more clearly.

**She said a Monstrous Nightmare… wait… I have heard of no dragon calling them upon their human given names, Dragons call them Flames-scale Kin… and how do she not know how to fly…?**

"Who was your friend?"

"My friend was a green Deadly Nadder… but she does not like to be called a Nadder… nor did she like any names for some strange reason"

"That's because they do not call themselves by human names like; Deadly Nadder, instead they are called Spine-tail Kin same goes for Monstrous Nightmare whom call themselves Flame-scale Kin…"  
I gave her a questioning look, already knowing the answer "Now when you told me that you do not know how to fly is when I figured it out that your not really a dragon…"

"I… ah…" She fell quiet for a moment before continuing  
"I don't know how this happened to me… I was human once and then woke up as this…"

It all went silent, only sound is the crackle of the fire

"I was also human once… I were found by Valka, the lady with the Stormcutter, she rescued me and took me to a nest of dragons… the reason why I were on that island back there was to find answers, to find the one who changed us into… dragons… but none such luck"

"So I'm not alone in this either…" she whispered

"No…" I sighed

I noticed the area started to brighten up a bit, as I looked up I saw a beautiful light show as the Northern lights started to shine across the sky

I noticed that the other Shimmerscale was also looking up at the Aurora lights shining a brilliant show of green and blue, reflecting off of her scales in a stunning fashion.

While still looking up at the lights with a peacefulness I haven't seen her with yet, she asked  
"I have been wondering, and never really thought of this for a long time until now…" she looked down to the fire "What is your name, as I have not heard any of the others speak your name that I'm aware of… so… what is your name?"

"Which one? My human name of which I can't remember… or my dragon name?"

"One I can call you by" she looked away back to the lights

"Shimmer… You can call me shimmer"

"Interesting name… Shimmer" She smiled

"And yours?"

"I can't remember…"

"Hmm what about a Dragon name?"

She shook her head

"Okay then… let's make one…"

"Hmm like what? She looked back at me with curiosity

"I don't know…" She looked back at the lights, **Aurora lights… are almost same color as her scales… that can work…** "Hmm what about that" I pointed to the Aurora lights

"What about the lights?"

"The **Aurora** lights" I Extended the word Aurora a bit and saying it louder than the rest

"Yes I know what it… Aurora…?"

"That would be a nice name… wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm… I like it… yes, that will do"

"Oh then it's agreed upon then, your name is Aurora"

"Thanks… Shimmer…"

"Thank the light show up there"

I saw Aurora's claw mark, noticing how infected it was

"I should treat that for you, I have a healing fire"

Aurora looked at her claw mark on her side and nodded for me to heal it

I blew a bit of paralyzing mist onto it and quickly burned it slightly and quickly, knowing full well how quickly I recovered from the mist, a blew a small healing flame over her wound and sealed it up, leaving only a long slightly pink claw mark.

"There all better"

"Thanks"

I nodded and curled up starting to doze off, as did Aurora with her head covered by a wing.

So the night finally fell quiet…

* * *

I were as usual, awaken by Silverwing who were already up and awake,  
"Why are you up so early every time…?" Shimmer asked Silverwing, still half asleep

"_Meee no not… no slepe…"_

"Well your speech is getting better… but you are still young and are supposed to sleep allot… or is Razorwhips different?"

"_Well she was still sleeping until just a few moments ago" _Cloudjumper said with a smile

"Good to know…" Shimmer retorted

"_I know not many razor-tail kin, but she is very active for her age"_ Storm said while staring in the distance.

"Razor-tail? Is that what dra… kin call their kind?"

"_Yes little one, as do all kin have different kin names, like… Storm here, Her kin are called Sand kin and Our Alpha actually have two different kin names…" _Cloudjumper explained before being cut off by Toothless_  
"Yes, that's true… my kin was called Darkwing or shadow-wing kin… but I'm possibly the only of my kin left, so I go with that what the humans call us, or me in particular…"_ Toothless said before stopping

"Night fury sounds better I think, but I wonder what my kind are called" Shimmer said while looking over to a still sleeping Aurora who were still laying curled up with her wing over her head.

"_We have never seen your kin before…" _Toothless answered "_nor have we heard any mention of your kin, as you and the other are the first ones we ever saw"_ Cloudjumper added

"well then, that's… something new I can add to… everything I guess" Shimmer looked down to Silverwing who were sitting between my front 'paws'

I looked over to both Valka and Hiccup who were also busy waking up possibly because of us talking… but as I looked over to Aurora, I noticed that she was actually awake… pretending to sleep… as her breathing was not that of one who's asleep but that of one who is awake.

"Silverwing? You like waking me up right?" I asked

"Yas?" tilting her head

I looked over to Aurora and mentally said "Go see if you can wake her up" Smiling all the way

Silverwing went over to Aurora and stopped in front of her and gave a small squawk,  
Aurora tail twitched a bit but otherwise did not react,  
Then to my utter amusement, Silverwing jumped on top of Aurora and gave a shriek chirp, as she did that Aurora Jumped in Alarm and flung herself around,  
Silverwing jumped off and landed right next to me.

"Oh, Good morning Aurora, slept well?"

She turned around and looked at me for a moment with clear confusion in her eyes

"What? Oh… Yeah I guess…" She answered, stumbling a bit out of nervousness "What just happened?"

"Oh… just Silverwing waking you up the same way she wakes me". I smiled at her "Oh and by the way, how long were you awake already?" I tilted my head slightly

Aurora nervously looked at the other dragons before answering "y…you knew that I w…were awake…?"  
I nodded to her, "Oh only a few minutes…" she answered

"Oh okay then, I was just curious". I smiled

Aurora tried to say something but stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"I hope I we did not scare you too much" I looked at Aurora now a bit worried

"N... no I'm fine, just did not expect it…" She looked around "Are we leaving soon?" She asked

"Oh probably, maybe after a drink and something to eat… do you like fish?"

"Uh… yeah I guess… it tastes better now than it did when I were a human…" She answered

"Good I'll catch us some fish… there are a nearby lake…"

"Oh that's no… thanks I guess…"

"No problem" I answered

I quickly took flight going to the nearby lake  
As I arrived at the lake, I saw a few fishes swimming around from above, and thought of the best way to get them…

**If I blast them with a plasma blast... No, it won't reach them… or a lightning bolt… that will shock all of the fish… a small shock maybe… yes that will work**

Shimmer shot a small bolt of lightning into the lake, shocking a few fishes causing most to float up to the surface of the lake.  
shimmer dived down and grabbed a few in his claws and others he speared with his tail,  
he then flew back to the others.

"hey, I got some fish, and some big ones to add"

I threw a big one for Cloudjumper and one for Toothless and one for Storm, then gave Hiccup and Valka each an unspeared fish leaving me with two fishes, Shimmer had a fish in his hand and one still speared on his tail

"Aurora, do you prefer it as is or cooked?"

"uhh… what?" She looked confused at me

"The fish…" I held up the fish I were still holding

"Cooked I guess…?"

I held it up and blasted a low heated flame at the fish, causing it to boil from inside before burning

"Hope that's cooked enough" holding it out to Aurora

"Oh thanks… allot" she smiled, still a bit unsure

"Oh don't mention it"

Shimmer heated his fish in the same manner, before cutting a large piece of and giving it to Silverwing  
Shimmer ate the rest of the fish.

After we were done eating, I stretched my wings a bit, in preparation to fly.

"You ready?" I asked Aurora

"Sort off… not really… not going to complain about it" She answered

"You sure?" I asked

"Yes, let's go… just don't drop me…"

"I won't" I assured her

Aurora gave a soft Hum

"Shimmer, you ready?" Valka asked

"As ready as I will ever be" I answered with a bit of humor

I took flight and carefully picked Aurora up, avoiding her wings, and slowly gained altitude, I noticed that Aurora were keeping her eyes closed,

"Aurora? You okay? Why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"I'm fine, just uncomfortable being in the air… rather unsettling to be up this high"

"Oh, that feeling will pass by, give it time and practice… just open your eyes and feel the wind in your face… the wind in your wings… passing over your scales…"  
I looked up ahead of me in the direction of Berk "When I'm up here, I feel free and alive, no worries, no fears… just freedom"

I looked down to see that Aurora was looking up at me, I gave her an awkward smile,  
she looked ahead and slowly opened her wings, I immediately felt the drag it causes.

"Careful…" I quickly warned

Aurora held her wings half open, letting the wind pass over it,  
"This feel's… wonderful…" she whispered

I smiled, knowing that it is closer to getting her to fly, in a way.

"Well, you can enjoy it as much as you desire to, by the time learned to fly, and I will help teach you to fly"

Aurora silently hummed, but soon fell silent…

* * *

**Astrid (POV)**

(It is late, nearly dusk as the sun were lying low on the horizon, Astrid were in the dragon stable with Stormfly, tending to some of the dragons, as she was a little upset about being left here while he's out there alone)

"Oh Stormfly… I hope they are okay, they have been away the whole day, I hope they found what they were looking for…"

Stormfly squawked before letting out a cooing sound

"Yeah, I know, they will be fine…"

"Astrid!" I heard someone calling from outside, I turned around to see Erit, coming from outside holding a rolled up letter, with Skullcrusher behind him

"Yes Erit? What can I help you with?"

"Terror mail for Hiccup" Erit handed me the letter he was holding and took out another from a pocket

I took the first letter and read it

"tomorrow morn at dawn? From Heather… currently on Wingmaiden island…"

I opened the second letter, which is from Atali informing Hiccup that she will be arriving at dawn with heather.

"The first letter was given to me my Fishlegs, he said that it's from a friend?" Erit announced

"Thank you" I looked at Stormfly "I hope they are back in time…"

Stormfly Squawked

"Come on girl, let's go"

* * *

**End of Chapter 9  
I hope you all enjoyed**

**Sorry for the long delay,  
I also had to cut Ch9 a bit shorter, because it got a bit too long  
but Ch10 is almost halfway done, and Ch9 and Ch10 will follow up on each other,**

**I have to give thanks to A close friend who helped with the writing,  
Her Discord name is  
NightWing#7169**

**She is also helping out on my Discord Fanfic server, feel free to join me on Discord  
Server Link = /9mJkV4g  
Stay safe and enjoy**


	14. Chapter 10

**Here are Chapter 10 for you all  
Sorry for the long delay, I did not have much time to write and also I had to Rewrite Chapter 10**

**There will be a few changes in the way I write the story,  
Will focus more on the Dragon's POV and less on the Human's POV.**

**Now here you go, Chapter 10  
I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

**Astrid (POV)**

**(It is early in the morning, the streets were already busy with Viking's and Dragon's alike, and the Smithy were already busy at this early hour, Astrid and the other teens were standing in the Village Square waiting for the expected arrival, the twins as usual messing around hitting each other and Fishlegs impatiently fiddling around)**

"Why are we waiting here for again? Is not as if Hookfang and I had somewhere better to be or something…" _Snotlout moaned_

"Do you have somewhere better to go Snotlout?" _Astrid asked _

"I… ah…"

"Just as I have thought" _Astrid retorted _

"What are we doing here?" _Tuffnut asked_

"We are waiting for Heather and Atali to arrive, they should be here any moment now" - _Fishlegs –_

_Snotlout gave out a grunt as he slouched back in Hookfangs saddle._

(After a few minutes later, Eret came flying in on Skullcrusher)

_Eret got out of Skullcrusher's saddle and went over to Astrid_

"I have spotted them off to the north east, they will be here soon" _Eret reported_

"Thanks Eret, you are starting to get better at flying Skullcrusher" _Astrid said_

"Oh yeah, we are getting the hang of it" _Eret chuckled_

"Good, keep it up"

"Uh… Guys, look! There they are!" _Fishlegs excitedly pointed up to where one can see a fast approaching Razorwhip along with Atali and the others_

"They're here, okay everyone, make some room for them to land" _Astrid ordered_

_Everyone cleared some space for them to land as they started to get closer  
Windshier was the first one to land and were quickly followed by Atali and the rest of her company._

"Welcome back to Berk, nice of you to visit" _Astrid greeted Heather  
_"And the same goes for you" _Astrid looked over to Atali who were standing next to Windshier_

"Greetings Astrid, good to see you too… now where is Hiccup? I have something important to talk to him about".

"He's off to Foreverwing Island after his mother and that strange new dragon, but he will be back soon… I hope"

"Hope so"

"Wait? What new dragon?" Heather asked concerned

_Astrid looked around, and then back towards the Great hall._

"Let's go inside, I'll tell you all about it I there"

Astrid turned around and lead both Heather and Atali into the Great hall.

* * *

**Shimmer (POV)**

_After a painstakingly long flight from healer's island carrying extra weight, I noticed a silver outline in the distance which started to take form the closer we got, I started to see the shores of the Isle of Berk._

"Heads up everyone, we are almost back on **B**erk, only a short flight ahead of us"

_Hiccup pulled out a small telescope out of his saddle bag and looked ahead towards Berk_

"I see it"

_It took us another few minutes before we got into view of the Village, we soon landed in the Village square and I carefully hovered above the ground with Aurora as I gently placed her down on the ground down below, I landed next to her a moment later feeling the burning feeling in my wings from the long flight with Aurora, and Both Valka and Cloudjumper flew off to somewhere else on the island.  
We were soon approached by Gobber who were as usual, smelled like a blacksmith with a bit of fish oil._

"Oh anotha one…" Gobber started

"Oh hey there Gobber, do you know where I can find Astrid?" Hiccup quickly asked

"Oh ye sure lad, She's in tha Great hall with Heather and Atali"

"Okay thanks Gobber"

"Ah, any time Hiccup"

_Hiccup quickly made his way over to the Great hall accompanied by Toothless._

_I looked over to Gobber, having noticed what he was about to say before he was cut off._

"Hi there Gobber" I mentally said.

_Gobber recoiled a bit as I spoke to him._

"Hi there eh… Shimmer… Who ar ye friend?" Gobber nervously asked

_I turned to Aurora._

"This is Aurora, found her on the island we went to, we rescued her from trappers…"

"Oh, Good ta meet ye…"

Aurora bowed her head gracefully at Gobber.

"Nice to meet you too" She gave a slight dragon smile

"Well, I off back to ye smithy again, have eh lot a work ta do, see ya around"

"You too Gobber"

_Gobber quickly turned around and slowly made his way back to the forge where I could see large Hotburple laying around inside._

"How were you able to talk to them?" Aurora asked with a confused expression

"I can talk to them… mentally… through the mind, I do not know how though" I shrugged slightly with both my shoulders and wings.

"I wonder if I can"

"You can always try, I discovered it by accident"

"Hmm… maybe later, I'm getting a bit hungry"

"Okay, let's get some food then"

_Silverwing perked up at the mention of food_

"**Fisssh?"**

"Yes Silverwing, I'll get you some fish, and for Storm too…"

_I looked over to where Storm were and noticed that she was already gone._

"Strange… she was here just a moment ago…" _I said looking around._

"Oh I saw her fly off towards the beach" _Aurora said as she sat down looking around at the village and all of the dragons around the village._

"Hmm, probably wanting to be on her own for a while" _I started to look around and spotted Fishlegs carrying an assortment of rocks towards the academy with meatlug trailing behind him_, "Follow me, I know who can get us some food that you might like"

"Oh? Okay then" _she got to her feet and started to follow me as I started to walk towards Fishlegs_.

_I managed to quickly catch up to Fishlegs with Aurora short on my tail_

"Hi there Fishlegs, what are you doing?"

_He gave out a sudden shriek of terror until he noticed that it was me._

"Oh… Sorry about that, Fishlegs"

"Oh… ah… it's fine…" _Fishlegs brightened up a bit as soon as he noticed Aurora, he gasped_, "Is that another Shimmer Scale?"

"Yes Fishlegs, just don't get too over exited… like you are… now"  
_I looked over to Aurora who were rolling her eyes, at who I know not_

"Oh sorry, I always get excited over a new dragon… well, almost" _His voice faded slightly._

"Almost? Discovered something that are not that exiting or is very terrifying or both?"

"Uh… yes" his voice squeaked a bit

"wow, by the reaction and the sound of your voice almost led me to believe that it was something like a Screaming Death?" _I joked_

"Actually… yes, that is exactly what we found and more"

_I looked at Fishlegs as if he was the one who were joking_

"Seriously? I was just joking about the Screaming Death"

"What's a Screaming Death?"_ Aurora asked with a tilted head_

"Well… it's like a white Whispering death, but much bigger, stronger and deadlier and also only hatches every one hundred years" _I explained_

"Oh, forget I asked, can we rather talk about the fish or anything else"

_I nodded at her before focusing again on Fishlegs_

"Ah Fishlegs, I actually wanted to ask you where I could get some food for… us"

"Right down there in the dragon stables, I believe someone will be there to help you, and as for me, I have to deliver these stones"

"Okay thanks, see you around then"

_Suddenly I heard an explosion go off and I saw Fishlegs running into the academy with his stones_

"Okay… that was a lava blast… and probably one from a baby Gronckle…"

"How do you guess that?" _Aurora asked skeptically_

"Well, it's mostly a guess and secondly, it smells like it, I have come across a few once" _I heard Silverwing squeak _"Let's go get something to eat"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

_I smiled before heading for the Dragon stables followed by Aurora… _

* * *

_After a quick lunch in the Dragon stables, I decided to show Aurora around in the village and then afterwards went to the Cove, we avoided the great hall because Aurora did not want to be surrounded by too many people and dragons alike._

_It took us awhile to walk all the way to the cove, but we eventually arrived_

_She looked around the cove and I decided to teach Silverwing some more of what I can, and to my relieve discovered that she is a quick learner, having learned new words very quickly, especially with the help of mental pictures and speech._

_Aurora later sat across from me and Silverwing, watching us and occasionally bringing me something new I could use to teach Silverwing with._

"Silverwing, _what is this called" I held up a small piece of bone which Aurora found underneath a nearby pile of sand in the cove._

_She looked intently at the piece of bone then sniffed_

"Bone?" she answered questioningly

"Yes, good"

_I blew a small fire onto a piece of wood which caught aflame instantly_

"And what do we call this again?"

"Fire!" _She yelped excitedly blowing a small flame herself_

"Good"

"You're a good teacher" _Aurora remarked while looking at Silverwing who were jumping around from joy_

"Maybe I am, or she is just a very quick learner"

"or both" _she quickly added_

"Hmm… maybe" _I shrugged slightly_

_I looked back towards Silverwing who were now splashing around in the water trying to catch some of the smaller fishes that swims in the shallows_

_Aurora suddenly broke the silence_

"I have a question for you"

"Yes? What is your question?" _I looked over at Aurora who were now staring at me_

"How long have you been a dragon now? And do you remember how you became one and …" _I quickly cut off the rest of her questions_

"Whoa… easy there, only one at a time please"

"Oh sorry… I…"

"Got carried away… I understand…" _I inhaled deeply for a moment before continuing_  
"I'm not completely sure for how long, but I guess it have been about for almost three months now, and for how I became one… I'm not completely sure how… something to do with another one that looks like us"

"And how did you learn to fly?"_ She asked curiously_

"Oh ah… well… I had a bit of help from other dragons, in particular Cloudjumper, but I mostly taught myself from watching other dragons flying and from how they tilt their wings to pick up speed or to slow down"

_I noticed Aurora's scales becoming slightly a different color around the edges for some reason_

"Can you… maybe… eh… like you do with Silverwing…"

_Her green scales started to get a pink shade to it as she struggles to ask the question_

"Wait, you want me to teach you to fly?"

_Her scales shifted into a darker shade of pink, almost red,  
__**'**__she's blushing' I thought_

"Aurora… Why you blushing? There is nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Wait- What? I'm blushing…?" _She looked down to her scales which suddenly started to shimmer slightly with white between the pink_

"Oh my…" _She laid down her head on her paws and closed her wings over herself to hide her head from view_

"Aurora?" _I waited a moment, listening, _"Aurora, I will help you"

_She slowly lifted her head, having partly regained her former green color_

"Y-You will?"

"Yes, any time, I will be happy to help you"

_Her scales got a few hints of yellow in between the green_

"Thank you Shimmer" _She smiled a bit just as her scales got more yellow_

"And I will also help with all of the other abilities of yours… including the color changing of which it seems to me yours are greatly affected by your emotions"

"Oh okay" _She looked over to Silverwing who were sitting on a boulder nearby with her wings splayed out to dry_

_I looked up to the ledge where we came in from_

"Hey Aurora, what about we start now with your flight lessons"

"Now!?" _She said nervously_

"Yes, and don't worry, I only want to see something so I can know how to teach you, we will start of slowly" _I gave her my best reassuring look that I can manage which seems to work as she calmed again_

"Okay, for this test lesson, I want to see you try and do exactly what I'm going to do, but first you should look and listen" _I took a few paces away from her and looked up at the cliff before focusing again on her_

"I'm going to show you how to take off and fly to the tree over there on the ledge" _I pointed to a small lone pine up on the cove wall_

"Okay"

"First off is to take your stance, if you do not stand properly then you will be off balance and will not be able to properly take off or you will crash"  
_I took my half crouched stance in preparation to take off_

"Second is to use your back legs to thrust yourself up into the air and to use your wings to further propel you further up in the air, you should use both your wings and legs simultaneously to take flight"  
_I readied my wings, holding it half opened above along my side_

"And you should keep in mind to use your tail as a guide or a rudder while making turns and also in to keep your balance in takeoff"  
_I lifted my tail off of the ground holding it straight_

"Did you get all of that?"_ I looked back towards Aurora who looked both excited and nervous_

"I think so…"

"Okay then, watch and see how I do it, and try to remember what I did"

_I crouched and opened my wings almost fully holding them high and angled my tail into position,  
I quickly launched myself into the air, thrusting my wings down hard enough to take flight, I only had to flap two times before I reached the tree at the top of the cliff,  
I landed next to the tree and looked down towards Aurora who were still looking nervous._

_I jumped down and glided over to Aurora landing next to her_

"Your turn"_ I backed away to give her room_

_She started to mimic my stance and also everything else I told her to do, having only needed to be reminded to keep better balance,  
She jumped into the air and thrusted her wings down taking to the air but she lost balance halfway and plummeted back down to the ground below,  
I jumped up and caught her before she landed, breaking her fall, I landed with my wings partly open to avoid injuring them,  
both me and Aurora got up from the ground a short moment later hearing a gurgling sound like that of a laughing dragon, which it was_

_I looked over to Silverwing who were the one laughing at us, I looked over at Aurora and saw that she was also starting to laugh,_

"Well, that was fun I guess" I said in a sarcastic tone before joining in with the laughter.

"Not too bad for my first try I guess"

"Probably better than my first attempt to be honest, but I were also much smaller and knew allot less than I do now… and that was only for me to see where and on what I should work on" _I looked up at the sky and notice that there are probably only about three hours of sunlight left_

"Now what's next?" _Aurora asked with a bit of humor_

_I looked down towards Silverwing who were sitting next to a large boulder, looking up towards a lone bird in a tree._

"First lesson will involve balance…"

* * *

**Aurora (POV)**

"Aurora! Keep your tail straight and use it as a rudder while gliding…" _Shimmer announced to me right before I was about to jump._

_I straightened my tail as I was told to do and jumped off of the ledge of the cliff with my wings wide open, I were now gliding down towards the lake a bit faster than I have expected to_

"Aurora, tilt your wings slightly to create more drag causing you to glide slower…"

_I tilted my wings slightly as was suggested and slowed considerably, but were also at this point above the lake_

"Remember to use your tail to steer in the direction you want to go… and gently, not like the last few times" he quickly added

_I rolled my eyes at him as I shifted my tail to glide to my right, I started to head towards the direction where Shimmer was waiting for me, and to my surprise saw that I were a bit closer to the ground than I thought,  
I tilted my wings to catch more air, slowing down to a near standstill as I carefully landed on my hind legs, but also nearly falling over from the first successful landing._

"I made it…? I made it!" I'm relieved to have successfully glided and landed without crashing again, I gave Shimmer a big smile which might look a bit goofy, but I don't really care if it looks goofy or funny.

"Well done, well done indeed, that was your first time not crashing, and also without me needing to remind you how to land" He gave me a slight grin.

"Thank you, you know that I couldn't have done it without your help"

"That is not really true, you could have been able to figure it out on your own if you have just tried"

"Oh… I… I don't know… maybe not…" _I gave out a yawn from the long day's exertion._

"Hmm, good idea, we can continue tomorrow with your flight training, it is getting late and we should probably get back to the village"

"Yeah let's go"

_Shimmer went over to where Silverwing was laying on the ground and picked her up gently, careful not to wake her up,  
I watched how he handled her, he's always caring and gentle with her, even earlier when he here teaching her, being very patient and nice, like a good…  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Shimmer calling out to me._

"Aurora? You coming?"

"Wha… oh yes, I'm on my way"

_I quickly made my way over to his side next to the entrance to the cove, I climbed my way out of the cove, jumping from boulder to ledge and to whatever I could use to get out,  
I soon made it to the top and were accompanied by Shimmer who were still holding a still sleeping baby Razorwhip._

"For a highly alert baby dragon, she can apparently sleep through almost anything" _Shimmer remarked_

_I gurgled slightly, which seems to be a dragon's way of laughing_

"I doubt it, and besides, it's not like she would wake up any time soon… right?" _Shimmer gave me a look which tells a whole different story, I gave him a slightly nervous smile _"Well… hopefully not…"

"Mhm, we will see, now let's get going, it will be dark soon" _He turned around and started walking towards the village._

_I silently followed behind, noticing how darker it was now even with my enhanced eyesight_

_After a while of walking, we finally came into view of the village which were only a short walk from here_

"Oh finally, almost out of the woods"

"Yeah"

_We continued making our way into the village towards the center of the village where Shimmer stopped for a moment as he looked over towards something in the distance._

"Shimmer? What is it?" _I followed his gaze towards the far corner of the village, there I saw something or someone standing there next to one of the houses_

_Shimmer slowly walked closer before stopping in his tracks of which he turned to face me_

"I don't know, something feels off about it…" _He turned back towards the figure which was not there anymore_ "Where did it go?"

"I don't know, it just disappeared"

"Should probably tell Hiccup…"

"It might have been another dragon" _I suggested with slight unease._

"Most likely, but not many dragons can disappear like that…" _He suddenly stopped talking and looked around for something_

"Where is everyone? It's not that late yet…" _He started to walk on in a general direction_

"Where are you going now?" I asked as I followed him

"To see if I can find someone"

"Oh, I would have looked at the great hall first"

"That's where I'm planning on looking next"

_He walked over towards a house which was situated on a small hill away from the other houses,  
I noticed a building resembling a stable next to the house in which was a dragon, I noticed that it was the same four winged dragon that was with Shimmer when they rescued me._

"Cloudjumper? Are you sleeping already?"

_The dragon stirred and looked up towards Shimmer and in turn me_

"_I was, but not anymore… what can I help you with?"_

"Sorry for waking you but do you know where everyone is?"

"_Most of the two legs are in the Big cave, as for the other Kin, some of them are also in there"_

"Thank you… can I leave Silverwing here with you, I don't want to wake her up"

"_Sure, I'll keep her safe"_

"Thanks Cloudjumper, I appreciate it, I will be back soon"

_Shimmer gently laid Silverwing down next to Cloudjumper before heading over to the Great hall_

"I told you, that's why I would look in the great hall first"

"Yeah, yeah,"

_We headed up the stairs towards the large looming doors which was larger than any doors I have ever seen… or remember seeing before.  
Shimmer stopped in front of the door for a moment_

"Get ready" _I heard him murmur_

_He opened the one door and suddenly a wave of noise and smells assailed me.  
'this is going to be a long night…' I thought. _

* * *

**Shimmer (POV)**

(The Great hall was pack full of Vikings and Dragons alike)

"Wow, never thought to see this place this crowded" _I mumbled_

"I never thought to see Vikings and dragons together in peace like this" _Aurora added_

"Agreed"

"It explains why the village is so empty and quiet…" _I started_

"They are all here" _Aurora continued with a bit of wonder in her voice_

_I continued walking on through the crowd towards where I'm sure I'll be able to find Hiccup and the others  
I had to duck my head once to avoid a group of Terrible terrors that were chasing each other around and once again to avoid being hit by a over passing tail._

_I spotted both Hiccup and Astrid up ahead at one of the tables along with the others and their dragons,  
I also noticed an adult Razorwhip whom have also noticed me and were also fast approaching me_

"Oh Thor not this again…"

_The Razorwhip stopped in front of me sniffing the air_

"_What kind of Kin are you and why do I smell my kin on you?"_

_Aurora stopped right next to me as she noticed the Razorwhip standing in front of us_

"Oh hello…" Aurora added surprised

"_There are two of your kind?"_

"Ah yes, my name is Shimmer…"

"And I'm Aurora"

_The Razorwhip looked at the two of us for a moment of silence_

"_I'm Windshier… or that's what my rider calls me"_

"Nice name, good to meet you"

_Suddenly I saw a dark haired human female approach along with both Astrid and Hiccup, they stopped right next to Windshier facing us, Hiccup was the first to talk_

"Oh how nice of you two to join us, I thought you would never arrive" _He turned over to the stranger next to him _"Heather, this is Shimmer, the dragon we were telling you about" _He quickly faced me again "_And this is Heather from the Berserker tribe"

"Nice to meet you Heather" I mentally greeted her "Oh and this is Aurora" I also added holding out a wing towards Aurora

_Heather suddenly looked surprised and awestruck, which tells me that she or did not know I could speak or that she did not believe it when Hiccup told her if he did._

"A talking dragon… now I have seen everything" Heather said sounding still surprised

"Hiccup? Didn't you tell her that I could talk?" I asked with a bit of amusement

"_You can communicate with humans?" Razorwhip asked with surprise" I thought that's impossible…"_

"It's complicated, I'll tell you all about it a bit later"

"_Mhm... maybe"_

"Shimmer, there is something I have to talk to you about" Hiccup announced sounding all serious

"Okay, I'm all ears"

"Not right now"

"Your concerning me now"

_Hiccup sighed_

"It is a report about possible trapper activity and… "

"And what!" _I were already worked up about the trappers, but I knew that it was not all of it_

_Hiccup continued  
_"Possible sighting of another dragon like you…"

_I were at first confused, then I were happy until I remembered how I became a dragon… it was because of that other dragon_

"When will we talk about this then?"

_Hiccup looked back towards Fishlegs whom were half asleep already_

"Tomorrow morning in the Academy"

"Hmm, okay then"

_I looked over at Aurora who were focused on the twins who were messing around again_

"Aurora, do you want to stay or would you prefer to go somewhere else?"

"What? Your giving me the choice to decide what to do?" she asked half surprised

"Yes, or do you want me to decide"

"No… just… hmm…it is too crowded in here, maybe it would be better somewhere else"

"Good, that's settled then, lead the way my lady" I struggled to keep in a smile

_Aurora turned around and swiftly made her way to the doors, we both went outside into the cold, silent night,  
I went back to get Silverwing again after a while and after some time went to the stables to rest for the night,  
I were soon to my surprise accompanied by both Aurora and Storm,_

_I soon fell asleep, thinking of the next day ahead… _

* * *

**There you have it folks  
End of Chapter 10  
This took me much longer than I expected, but I finally did it**

**I had to redo Chapter 10, because of a few mistakes I have made that would have not made sense later in the story and also I had to cut some parts of the chapter.**

**Note: I might not post the next chapter anytime soon because of school that have to come first and I have to focus on my exams, but I will still be writing whenever I get the chance to (Which might not be for quite some time)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it  
please post a comment on what you think of it and on where I should improve**

**Best of luck to you all and stay safe**


	15. Chapter 11

**Here are Chapter 11  
after a very long delay.**

**Apologies for the long delay of Ch11.  
Life kept me very busy. I lately had School and exams that took allot of my time which also placed a partial writer's block on me**

**I will change a few things up, and soon introduce someone new, but there will be a few time skips, which will unfortunately be needed  
But I bring you this new Chapter.**

**Enjoy **

**PS: The color to mood are inspired by the RainWings from Wings of Fire  
and I apologize in advance for any errors there might be in the grammar***

* * *

**Shimmer (POV)**

_It was early dawn when I awoke in the Dragon stables.  
I looked over towards Silverwing and Aurora,  
Silverwing was still curled up fast asleep against my side, and to my surprise I saw Aurora also laying right next to me, still peacefully sleeping._

_I continued to watch them sleep, noticing the gentle rise and fall of Aurora's wings with every steady breath._

_I waited for a few minutes longer before I decided to wake them up, _

"Hey, Rise and shine you two, it is time to get up and smell the… fish?"

_Silverwing was the first one to wake up._

_Aurora did not wake up immediately and moaned a bit._

_I gently tickled her side with my tail in an attempt to wake her up._

"Please… no, let me sleep a bit longer… too early" _she moaned_

"No it's not, the sun is already up, just open your eyes and see"

_She slowly opened her eyes for a moment, looking around before she suddenly noticed how close she was to me, she quickly jumped up, embarrassment, bright pink flashes of color showing in her scales_

"Aurora? what's wrong?" _I questioned_

"Oh… umm… nothing… I'm just no… not used to… um…" _She nervously looked away_

"Aurora… You have nothing to worry about, it was cold last night, dragons do tend to get cold"

_She slowly looked up towards me as I gave her a reassuring smile_

"Now that we are all awake, let's get going" _I quickly added_

"where are we going?"

"To the Academy, the large ring with the metal cage"

"Sounds like a kill ring to me" She lightly joked

"hehe… yeah, it was, once"

_I got up and walked out of the stable we were sleeping in._

_I opened my wings in preparation to fly._

"Hey? you coming?" _I looked back towards both Aurora and Silverwing who were now standing next to each other_

"Are you going to fly there?" She nervously asked

"Yes… You should try, will be good practice"

"Okay, I'll try, but can we stay close to the ground please"

"Sure, let's go then, I'll lead the way"

_I waited for Aurora to accompany me._

_Silverwing was already ready to go._

_I took flight and flew out of the exit which we came in through, _

_I looked back and saw Aurora and Silverwing also flying close behind me, Aurora was a bit unsteady but flying._

"Good to see you flying_" I called out_

_She pulled a strange face that I could not make out what it meant, 'was it joy? or something else?'_

_Yellow showing slightly on her scales_

_We soon arrived at the Academy, the metal cage was suspended in the air from the overhanging cliff._

_I gently landed at the front gate of the Academy, Wings still half open._

_I turned around and looked back towards Aurora who were currently gliding alongside Silverwing._

_I also noticed that Hiccup were not here yet._

"Aurora, Now that you are able to fly, let's go ahead and try something new"  
_I looked at Aurora as she landed in front of me with a slight stumble._

"Like what?" _She half sounded a bit nervous_

"Maybe do a few laps around the Academy, I will fly alongside you this time and help where I can"

"Okay then…" _She nervously agreed_

_I took flight and hovered in the air as Aurora did the same_

"Just follow me and do what I do" _I gave her a reassuring smile as I started flying ahead_

_I tilted my wings a bit to make the turn to my left as I flew around the Academy and the cliff walls and again up and over the cliff and back toward the Academy  
I quickly looked back and saw Aurora flying close behind me with joy in her eyes, she noticed me looking at her and gave me a joyful smile, a sweet smile…  
I fell back to fly alongside Aurora as we continued to fly around the Academy._

_I were soon flying alongside her as we flew over the lands and Ocean below, climbing higher into the sky, but I did not notice how high we were already, I continued to observe Aurora as she flew. Her wings rippling in the wind's currents and her scales shining green, yellow, purple and pink all over as she flew.  
her eyes was closed as she flew with a joyful expression, her elegant form cutting through the air with as much grace and beauty…_

_She opened her eyes and looked over toward me, something shined in her eyes, something I have never seen before, I gave her a smile at which she gave me one in return. Neither of us exchanged words during the time we were flying.  
A sudden thought crossed my mind which as I got the strange feelings of which I never felt before  
'Am I starting to get feelings for her?' I questioned myself as we continued to fly  
I Suddenly broke the silence_

"Hey… Aurora? Uuh… We should probably go land, hiccup might already be waiting for us"  
_I nervously said the first part, suddenly realizing why we were here again  
We soon landed again as we saw Hiccup approaching from Gobber's Smithy._

_We quickly landed inside the Academy when Aurora suddenly spoke as she suddenly hugged me, her scales a bright Purple-pink color alongside her usual Green_

"Thank you Shimmer, that was wonderful, I never thought that flying would be so fun…" _She let go of me after a brief moment after realizing what she just did. _"Oh… sorry about that…I-I just never felt like that before… being with you up there… being free…" _She closed her eyes again as she looked up_

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, happy to help"

_I suddenly heard Hiccup and Toothless enter the Academy, accompanied by Astrid and the other dragon riders and also Accompanied by Valka and Eret, all except for Hiccup, Gobber and Eret looked confused on why they were here._

"Oh good, you two are already here. Good" _Hiccup said as he walked over to the center of the floor and started placing down a map of the archipelago._

"Okay everyone, listen up, we got word that there are a fleet of Dragon trappers with a large ship full of dragons, they are currently anchored near this location" _He pointed toward a Small Island South East of Berk_

"And why are you telling us this why now again?" _Tuffnut asked, sounding bored_

"We are going in there and we are going to go free the dragons" _Hiccup answered after he have face palmed himself_

_I looked back toward where Aurora were just to see her flying around up in the air with Silverwing, I quickly looked back toward Hiccup as He called my name_

"Shimmer, can you help to create a wall of fog, you're the only one here who can become invisible here"

"_Yes I will do it, when will we do this?" I asked _

"We will fly soon; the raid will be Tonight under the cover of darkness when they can't see us coming…"

* * *

**Aurora (POV)**

_I were laying on a beach, it was raining and the waves occasionally washed out and over me.  
I were alone on a mysterious island.  
I could tell that something was wrong… Very wrong, My eyesight was stronger, I could see in the dark, everything was bright and also at the same time a bit darker than normal, I could see the dark figures of the clouds overhead as the storm progressed overhead._

_I could not move, could not feel anything for a good period of time, but I soon started to feel something…  
I could feel my fingers and my legs, which still felt strange, but I quickly dismissed it  
I later were able to feel the rest of my body and more…_

_There was something else, something new that were not there before, I started to notice a change in my height and also a change in all of my senses, not just my eyes_

_I looked down toward my body and instead of the normal lean scrawny girl's body was that of a dragon's body, my heart started to race as I noticed how the strange dragon claws reacted and moved as if it were my own… hands or claws…_

_I looked at the rest of my body and noticed the wings and my very long tail and all of my new very smooth scales which were now green_

_Realization dawned upon me as I realized what is happening…_

'_I'm a dragon…'_

_I Slowly started to wake up, I remember everything now, it were just a dream…  
I suddenly heard someone spoke…_

"Hey, Rise and shine you two, it is time to get up and smell the… fish?"

_I moaned a bit, not wanting to wake up, It was nice and warm now.  
It went silent for a moment when suddenly I felt something tickling me_

"Please… no, let me sleep a bit longer… too early" I started to moan

_To which the voice responded  
_"No it's not, the sun is already up, just open your eyes and see"

_I slowly opened my eyes for a moment, Light very bright, my eyes slowly adapted to the light as I started to look around at my surroundings.  
My eyes fell upon Shimmer who were staring at me to which I suddenly noticed how close I were to him._

_I quickly jumped up to my feet, very embarrassed to be so close to him My scales started to show bright flashes of pink which might be because of my current feelings  
'Oh my… this is so embarrassing…What is he thinking now…' I thought_

"Aurora? what's wrong?" _He questioned_

"Oh… umm… nothing… I'm just no… not used to… um…" _I nervously looked away towards the ground_

"Aurora… You have nothing to worry about, it was cold last night, dragons do tend to get cold"

_He suddenly said with reassurance in his voice_

_I slowly looked up towards him, noticing a reassuring smile on his face_

"Now that we are all awake, let's get going" He_ quickly added_

'_Wait… where are we going?' I looked down toward the little Razorwhip who were standing right next to me now  
_"where are we going?" _I asked_

"To the Academy, the large ring with the metal cage"

"Sounds like a kill ring to me" _I joked_

"hehe… yeah, it was, once"

'_Oh… great' I sarcastically thought_

_I looked away for a moment toward the rest of the sleeping spots, many of them had dragons in it and a few were empty, the stable smelled strong of dragons and wood._

_I looked back toward Shimmer to see him walk toward the exit with his wings half open  
'Do he expect me to fly all the way there?' My nervousness started to return_

"Hey? you coming?" _He asked as he turned around to look at me and Silver_

"Are you going to fly there?" I nervously asked

"Yes… You should try, will be good practice"

_My nerves started to get to me as I swallowed a lump in the back my throat _

"Okay, I'll try, but can we stay close to the ground please" _I half pleadingly asked_

"Sure, let's go then, I'll lead the way"

_I were a bit nervous to fly again but Shimmer somehow gives me the courage I need  
I looked back toward Silver who was already ready to fly  
'Okay Aurora, if this little dragonet can fly, then you can as well' I told myself, mustering up enough courage to follow Shimmer_

_I looked up as I saw Shimmer take flight and go through the same entrance we came through the previous night, Silver quickly followed him  
'Well here goes nothing… I hope' I flapped my wings and took flight, and to my surprise stayed aloft, I were still a bit unsteady, but better than the previous day, a sudden thought crossed my mind, 'Am I becoming more dragon now? Am I losing myself?'  
I quickly shook the thought out of my head as I heard Shimmer speak_

"Good to see you flying_" he called out_

_I looked at him, knowing not what to say back as I suddenly started feeling something I never felt before, I tried to give him a smile but were too full of joy, 'Yes-YES! I'm flying, Thank Thor'_

_I saw the Academy Arena place up ahead; the Giant metal cage was suspended above from the cliff where it hangs._

_I saw that Shimmer has already landed looking around before he looked back toward me, I started gliding down toward him, I landed in front of him and stumbled slightly._

"Aurora, now that you are able to fly, let's go ahead and try something new"

_'I just landed…' I thought, feeling nervous energy rising back up again_

"Like what?" _I asked_

"Maybe do a few laps around the Academy, I will fly alongside you this time and help where I can"

"Okay then…" I reluctantly agreed

_Shimmer took flight and I quickly did the same, keeping my eyes on him_

"Just follow me and do what I do" _He said  
I quickly nodded in agreement doing so already_

_I watched him fly ahead where upon I followed close behind him, keeping an eye on his every movement  
I watched him tilt his wings to make a turn to his left which I mimicked, following him around the Academy alongside with Silver._

_He flew up and over the cliff wall to which I did the same, I flew without thinking about it now.  
I used to think too much about it, but now… my mind is clear of any worries_

_I saw Shimmer look back toward me.  
I Smiled at him, feeling something… something I haven't felt forever…_

_Shimmer started falling back until he was flying next to me._

_I tilted my wings slightly to gain a bit of altitude as I continued to fly around in a circle. The wind blew lightly past as I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation of flying up in the sky with nothing to stop me from going where my heart desires… 'Is this how it is to be free, to not be bound by the ground…'_

_I opened my eyes as I looked over toward Shimmer who were looking at me, observing me, his scales have turned a slight pink around the edges of his neck scales  
I again felt that feeling, a warm feeling every time I look at him_

_Shimmer suddenly smiled at me, a warm friendly smile  
I smiled back, happy to be with him in the sky, to not be alone…_

"Hey… Aurora? Uuh… We should probably go land; hiccup might already be waiting for us"

_He half sounded nervous as he spoke  
'Oh my… that was a wonderful moment'_

_My mind flashed back to a time when I were still human girl, I were talking to my mother  
_

'_There will be a time of hardship when everything might seem hopeless and not worth living, but just remember that there will be someone special who will come and save you and who will care for you, who would be the same as you are but also different.  
You are special, remember that I will always be with you, no matter where you might go… Go find the one… The one who you can spend your life with, who can give you what no one else can…'_

_The flashback ended abruptly as the dyeing words of my mother faded into silence  
That's when I realized who she really meant, the special someone who saved me and who carried me across the Ocean… That someone who would be the same as me but also different…  
I looked at Shimmer as I just realized it._

_We both descended and landed in the center of the Academy, and as soon as we landed I went ahead and gave him a hug, which I have never done to anyone other than my mother before_

"Thank you Shimmer, that was wonderful, I never thought that flying would be so fun…" _I let go of him as I realized what I just did. _"Oh… sorry about that…I-I just never felt like that before… being with you up there… being free…" _I closed my eyes as I looked up, feeling the warmth enveloping me  
'Yes mother, You were right… I have found him…'_

* * *

**Shimmer (POV)**

_After a long discussion and preparation time, we went for a quick lunch to which we afterwards had a short rest before we had to gather back in the Academy where we quickly went over our plans again_

_I also took some time to teach Aurora how to change her scale color to become invisible to which she quickly learned. and after a few attempts were able to completely turn invisible with little effort.  
I also managed to teach Aurora how do different types of fire blasts by just thinking of what you want to do and or what you want it to do to which she once almost burned a small tree down.  
I left SilverWing with Storm who willingly agreed to look after her, sounding different_

_We were soon all in the Academy listening to Hiccup and Valka explain the Mission and after some time later were off to the South Eastern small island which was a few hour's flight but we soon arrived at our destination, a small island with a multitude of caves and cliffs with many sea stacks dotting the shores._

_We all landed on the furthest sea stack from the Island to which we waited for it to become dark enough to go by unseen_

"Okay Gang, listen up, Me, Toothless and Shimmer Are going in to create.  
free any and all dragons we can, Leave no dragon behind"

_I nodded as did Aurora whose scales were slightly more of a paler green than normal._

_I noticed that fog have started to cover the Island which will provide enough cover for Hiccup and Toothless_

_Hiccup gave the signal for us to go and to get in position, I quickly took flight with Aurora close behind me, I veered left as Toothless and Hiccup went Right, taking our positions_

_I turned Invisible and looked back to see that Aurora have done the same  
I dove down and shot a ball of paralyzing mist toward a group of trappers on the deck of one of the ships which gave me enough time to knock them out cold to place them in one of the few empty cages_

_I silently went from ship to ship, knocking trapper's unconscious and putting them in a cage or by trapping them in amber which was difficult to do_

_I looked up to see Hiccup giving the signal for the rest of the gang to join in, I saw Aurora who suddenly knocked another trapper Unconscious with her tail, before going to the lower deck, I went after her just in time to see her knock two more unconscious _

_I silently walked past her deeper into the ship as I sliced open the cages with my tail, freeing the trapped dragons to who I quickly told to stay put and not leave until they hear a big bang_

"Aurora, let's go take care of the rest of the trappers on the island"

"Okay, let's go then"

_We walked out upon the deck and saw the others busy rescuing the dragons and Toothless reassuring the rescued dragons_

_We quickly flew from the ships toward the docks where we snuck in, still invisible._

_I walked past a group of trappers who were sitting together around a large campfire.  
I quickly rounded a corner into another cave full of cages with Terrible Terrors and other smaller dragons, We silently freed them and told them to stay put until they hear a loud explosion._

_We went from cave to cave freeing all kinds of dragons. I soon came upon one of the caves way at the very back, the area reeks of death, I looked inside and saw two very strange pale blue dragons of about the same size as myself,  
the one were already dead and the other was near death, clinging to life as if trying to stay alive for something, I could tell that this is a female and she were holding something small_

_I quickly opened the cage and went inside, the dragoness looked up at me and sniffed the air_

"_Who... Who's there?" She croaked, having been deprived of water for too long  
I could smell something… something like poison_

"I'm a friend, I'm here to rescue you and…"

"_It's… too late for me and my mate…" She raised a wing to reveal a smooth purple egg with small bark purple veins all over. "Please… Save my egg… Take care… of the egg… water…"  
The Dragon started shivering, intensifying until she too passed into the void…_

"Shimmer? What did you find" _I heard Aurora called from outside_

_Aurora suddenly walked into the cave and gasped as she saw the two dead dragons_

"Is that an egg" _she whispered, still shocked by the sight_

_I Picked up the egg with as much gentleness as I can.  
I looked up toward Aurora who's scales were a mix of a light blue grey coloration  
_"She asked… to take care…" _My voice cracked a bit_

"Shimmer… Let's get out of here, the others will know what to do" She said with clear sorrow in her voice

"We should take care of the last few Trappers… and call the others"

_I walked out of the cave and gently cradling the egg in my left arm.  
I walked out and looked around the corner toward the main group of trappers gathered around the camp fire. I quickly shot a ball of Paralyzing mist among the trappers which paralyzed most of the trappers, I quickly shot a few plasma blasts at the remainder of the trappers as they came closer_

_I shot a large powerful blast of plasma that made a large explosion as it struck the camp fire pit.  
Suddenly a large mass of dragons broke out from the caves they were waiting in and confronted he remaining trappers who quickly dropped their weapons and fled in terror_

_I quickly ran out toward the Docks where I were met by Toothless, Hiccup and Fishlegs_

"Good, just the people I were hoping for…"

"Is that an egg!?" Fishlegs asked in amazement

"Yes, and that is why I need you to come look at what I have found"

_I quickly turned around and went back to the cave  
_"Follow me!"

_I walked back toward the cave as quickly as I could with the egg still safe in my arms.  
I rounded the corner and looked at the two strange dead dragons._

_Hiccup and Fishlegs were soon there with me at the cave entrance, whereupon both Hiccup and Fishlegs reacted differently. Hiccup with more despair and Fishlegs slightly more exited but less so than normal_

"The Mother of the egg died shortly after I came… She asked me to… take care of the egg…"  
_I suddenly felt something wet sliding down from my eyes. 'Am I crying? I thought dragons could not shed tears?!' I though before quickly pushing the thought back again_

_Fishlegs pulled out his cards that he carries around with him at all times, He started to mumble something as he flipped through his cards._

"They look very aquatic with the scales and the tailfins, but also with a very close resemblance to a Night Fury with smaller dorsal fins, but with a more elegant body… They are slightly larger than a Night-fury…"

"Fishlegs, get to the point please, We can already see what you're saying" _I snapped_

_He continued to go through his cards before pulling a puzzled face which was quickly replaced by excitement_

"What I it Fishlegs? Spill it" _Hiccup quickly said after noticing his excitement_

"I think we just came across a new species of dragon…" _Fishlegs finally said_

"It's a shame we were not able to save them and maybe learn more about them…"_Hiccup trailed off suddenly as He realized something as he looked at the egg in my arms  
_"The egg, we did save one"

_Fishlegs face brightened up, he quickly came closer to look at the egg again  
he looked back toward the two dead dragons and back toward the egg_

"The egg is purple, but the parents are both light blue…" Fishlegs started

"Maybe it would be better to get out of here and talk about this somewhere else with fresh air…"_ I quickly said, cutting Fishlegs off_

_I turned to walk away when something caused me to stop and look back toward the two pale dragons in the cave_

"Hiccup… We should probably not leave them there…"

_Hiccup looked back toward the lifeless dragons and nodded_

"I'll ask my mother what she usually do" _Hiccup softly said_

_I continued to walk ahead as Hiccup quickly made his way to Valka who were currently busy making sure the dragons were all okay and Astrid just finished tying up some of the trappers who were not placed cages, of which there were only a few of which were still intact_

_I continued to walk ahead until I found Aurora sitting on one of the ships, silently watching the moon's reflection moving across the slightly foggy ocean_

_I walked up to her and sat next to her on her left, still holding the warm egg gently against my chest_

"Aurora? Are you okay?" _I softly asked_

_She was silent for a moment whereupon she slowly answered_

"I- I… I don't know what to say…" _She exhaled softly followed by a slight pause _"I have realized something today… something that I never thought… never dreamed would be true…" _She fell silent_

_I noticed how her scales have started to turn a shade of pink among the green_

_I stayed silent, listening for in case she is going to continue, which she did_

"I did not know until this morning when we were flying together…"

_My heart skipped a beat. 'What is she trying to say? Does she suspect? Am I really that obvious?'_

"I don't know how to say this…" _Aurora continued. _"… you might not feel the same but…"  
_Aurora's scales turned a sudden deep Pink, overruling the usual green color of her scales, I just then knew where she was going with this_

"Aurora…" _I opened my right wing and gently placed it over Aurora, whereupon she flinched slightly before realizing what I did _"I understand now"

"I… wait… You do?" _She looked at me in surprise, showing in her scales as an Emerald green coloration started to spread over her face_

"Yes…" _I whispered as she suddenly relaxed, leaning slightly against me_

_We both fell silent as we watched the Moon's reflective lights thought the thin layer of fog that covered the ocean surface…_

* * *

_**(Few hours later before dawn)**_

_Everyone were gathered on the beach as I stood there next to Aurora who were the one holding the egg this time._

_I continued to watch a small boat upon which were the two dragons._

_I were at first surprised on why they were placing the dead on the boat until I talked to Valka_

_I watched as the boat started to sail away into the thickening fog_

_I heard someone speak but I did not listen, only watched_

_I looked over toward Hiccup who in turn looked at me as he nodded for me to do my part_

_I faced the boat and shot a small plasma blast toward the ship, setting it on fire  
Both Aurora and Toothless shot a plasma bolt toward the boat which caused the sails to also catch aflame_

_Next thing I saw was a few flaming arrows being shot by Hiccup, Astrid and Valka and soon afterwards were joined in by the rest of the group._

_I watched as the boat completely went up in flames and continued to burn before sinking to the ocean floor_

_I continued to watch as the first light of dawn started to show_

"Another Dawn… Another day" _I whispered to Aurora who nodded in return_

_We all departed a few minutes later heading back to Berk._

* * *

**There you have it  
End of Chapter 11**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and hope to hear what everyone thought about this Chapter**

**'The spark have been made, and someone new will soon be joining us  
****Winter is coming soon to the Inhabitances of Berk'**

**(PS: The winter times will mostly be skipped as not much activity will take place during this frigid period of time)**


End file.
